There is more to you
by Brittana3
Summary: Santiago Lopez just turned 23 and his friends gift for him: a lap dance. He doesn t want to turn them down and during a performance he finds the girl that should give him his lap dance. Her name, which is doesn t know yet is Brittany. She is a single mother and tries to pay her bills with the job she not particularly proud of. AU! GenderswapSantana! Love, family, struggle, romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so what do we have? First, an alternative universe. Second a genderswap. Santana is Santiago. And third, a ratiung capital M. you will Encounter sexual themes, foul language and some violence. But don´t be alarmed, there will also be a lot of fluff and love!**

 **I don´t own Glee, because if I did all of this would be seen on TV. So enjoy!**

Santiago didn´t want to go out. He never wanted to go out. He rather focused on school and football or staying at home playing with his Xbox. He didn´t get a full ride for UCLA by getting drunk or partying. His friends Puck and Finn however, had a different opinion.

Puck cleaned pools all over town and met Santiago one morning, when the Latino took a swim in the pool of his apartment complex which Noah "Puck" Puckerman was supposed to clean. They became friends real quick. Although, they were as different as day and night, they got along really good. Puck was an extrovert person, his stories began with alcohol and ended with a nameless girl in his bed. Santiago on the contrary, was less experienced when it came to girls. He was rather an introvert. Sure, there were a few girls he had slept with during high school and in his two years of college. Still, he never really found a woman to date. Therefore, he studied hard to make his mother proud.

Maribel Lopez, mother of four, was a well-known surgeon in New York and thought at John Hopkins from time to time. Her husband passed away a few years prior and left Santiago being the only man in the Lopez household. With three sisters life was crazy- Life is crazy, especially with three older sisters. Santiago was the youngest and his sisters loved teasing him about everything and nothing. He never dared to bring home a girl. He tried once and she didn´t survive his sisters. He knew if there was ever a girl that survived a meeting with his sisters and mother, she would be the right one. Although he had to take them home to test this theory, he never did.

Santiago Lopez enjoyed his occasional one night stand, but that´s the end of the story. He never really connected with them. Their compliments about his eyes, body or stamina didn´t impress him at all. He knew, when it was the right one he would know.

Standing in his room he looked for some clothes to wear tonight. "What the fuck does one wear to a strip club?" he asked himself. He stood there only in briefs looking around in his room. His eyes landed on the mirror and for a second he checked his body out. He was almost 6"3´ and muscles defined his body. Football definitely made him work harder and he liked his body. The natural tan he had, due to being half Puerto Rican underlined his outer appearance of being called stud way too often in his opinion.

A knock on his door drew him back into reality. His roommate Finn peaked his head inside "are you ready to go? Puck called, he is already at the club."

"Five minutes" was all he said and with that Finn left. Santiago grabbed a random shirt and slipped some jeans on. It didn´t have to be special, he was just going to look at some chicks shaking their ass for some money. In his opinion, no need to fix himself up. The back of his hand scratched along his cheek when he threw on a necklace his father gave him a year before he died. Santiago felt a slight stubble and remembered that he forgot to shave this morning. He couldn´t be bothered now. The Latino wanted to head to the club, get the lap dance the boys promised him for his birthday (although he didn´t want to) and get the hell out of there.

Entering the club, Santiago spotted Puck in a booth in the far corner, but still good enough to see the whole club. Two empty beer glasses decorated his table. The Latino knew he was already too far out. Puck was a weakling when it came to alcohol.

"Finally! There is my birthday boy" Puck yelled and patted the spot next to him. Santiago slipped into the booth sitting next to Puck, Finn followed him.

"I think you should slow down on the beer, Puckerman" Santiago told him and grabbed the beer glass which was set in front of Puck, to not give him the opportunity to drink more. "Give him" he gestured with his head towards Puck "a glass of coke or whatever, just no more alcohol."

The waitress nodded and ignored Puck´s begging, the Latino looked way more intimidating. She decided to follow his wish. Walking back over to the bar she placed the order "Tina, I need two beer and a coke for table 29".

"Coming right up, Rachel" the Asian said and got started on those drinks "there is not a lot going on tonight is there?"

"Not right now, but we both know that Brittany isn´t on for another hour. The club should be packed within the next 30 minutes" Rachel replied and she was right. Men came in groups settling around the main stage. Brittany was the newest attraction of the _Sugar Cube_.

The owner, Sugar Motta, hired her right from the spot when she saw her dancing and undressing. She wasn´t interested in Brittany´s background or her situation. As long as Brittany did her four shows a week and some walking around to sell some private dances she could pursue as she wished, Sugar was happy.

Brittany was ok about that. She couldn´t do any other job, since she barely finished high school and dropped out of college. She hasn´t regretted drooping out, Liam was all worth it. He was worth the world.

Liam´s father on the other hand... well, to Brittany he was wonderful at first. Being young together and having fun was amazing. They went out on dates, went to parties and one night it happened. They were both drunk and didn´t think about protection, that´s how Liam happened.

Brittany doesn´t regret anything, she loves her baby boy and would do anything for him. Her current job was the best example. She never thought that she would ever work in a strip club. But what was she supposed to do? When she told her parents that she was pregnant; they left her alone and turned their backs on her. She had no money to afford college and therefore dropped out. She needed to move off campus and found a small apartment, her next door neighbor told her about working at the Sugar Cube and Brittany instantly thought it was the best solution, big money for some skin. Quinn, the neighbor, became her friend instantly and watched Liam when the dancer was at work. This was one of those nights.

The bass bounced through the club and Brittany stepped onto the stage, she knew her steps by heart and just wanted to get this evening over with. There was a man waiting at home for her, her little man.

She swayed her hips and grabbed her own ass. Whistles erupted from the audience and when she turned the spotlight hit her straight in the eyes. She didn´t mind, at least she wouldn´t see all those creeps staring at her. Brittany couldn´t make out for herself if she liked them not staring, because they undressed her in their heads or rather because she still hasn´t lost all of her pregnancy weight. Her boobs were just as round as her ass. Pregnancy made her body fuller and juicer, that was one of the reasons Sugar hired her in the first place.

Brittany liked her body, sure it wasn´t her six pack defining her body anymore, but Liam was only two months old. There was no way, she could have lost everything she gained during pregnancy. But the blonde didn´t mind. Her body still aroused men and that´s all she needed. They gave generous tips when she was on stage and even better when she gave them a lap dance.

Right now she focused on her dance. Fifteen minutes of touching herself, losing some clothes and wiggling her butt. She could do that. She ignored the men out there, she thought about Liam, she did it for him- although she wasn´t proud of herself. She was proud of Liam and that made everything worth it.

When she got off the stage and wanted to call it a night, Rachel told her that she had a customer for a private dance. "Thanks Rachel. But tell the rest I don´t want to do any dances, I want to get home."

The brunette nodded, told her room eight and walked back over to the bar.

Brittany huffed, she wasn´t in the mood. She should have said no to this customer already but she knew she couldn´t. Sugar would freak if she heard that Brittany would turn customers down. Maybe this wouldn´t be that bad she thought to herself while getting dressed into some clothes to take off again in just a few minutes.

When she entered the room she looked around and saw a muscular and tall man in front of her. He turned around and Brittany stopped breathing for a second, she knew him. He was Santiago Lopez, running back from the Bruins, she didn´t watch a lot of football but her brother talked a lot about this man.

"Hello" she said, trying to remain calm. Brittany wondered why a man like him would come to an establishment. He could have any girl, well not any girl but a lot them she guessed. Santiago Lopez was little famous when it came to college football. Since he started playing for the Bruins two years ago his career exploded, his stats were beyond compare and even Brittany with her little experience knew that he would be one of the first drafts as soon as he finished college.

However, right now he was a customer and wanted a dance. But when she looked at him, he seemed a little bit distant. "Are you alright?" she asked and waited for an answer. The Latino just stood there, smiled shyly and scratched his neck.

"Ye- yeah. Thanks. I´m just... I don´t know. I´ve never done this before" he stuttered "but my friends kinda forced me to come here and get a lap dance" he gestured at her "and I liked you. I hope that´s fine."

Brittany smiled, she couldn´t believe how shy this man was. The few games she saw he was literally kicking ass and running people down. How could it be possible that he was embarrassed now? She wanted to give him some comfort, just as far as she could go in their current situation.

"Ok, don´t worry. That´s what I am here for. You sit there" she pointed to the couch "and for the next 10 minutes I´m all yours. You are allowed to look" he nodded signaling he understood "but no touching."

Santiago dropped onto the couch "ok" he almost whispered. Brittany found it somehow cute and intriguing , but this was a one-time thing she reminded herself. Santiago Lopez wouldn´t come back. He said himself, he was forced to come here.

She turned on the music and then stepped between his legs her back facing his front. Brittany saw how Santiago´s hands lay on his knees and swayed her butt close to his bulky upper body. Something about his hands and imagining them all over her body made her move her ass closer so it touched his chest. She could hear a faint gasp, Santiago obviously did not expect that but neither did she. The dancer wanted to grab his hands and move them over her body.

Nobody has touched her in a while and she missed it. Santiago with his shy smile and the image she had of him, made her willing to forget the rules. There was no denying that his body made her crazy and her hormones weren´t helping. But Brittany controlled herself. She turned around and sent him a smile.

Santiago tried to keep his cool. He couldn´t deny that this girl was hot. Lady Fierce Pierce was a nice looking woman, she had some curves but what mostly fascinated him were her long hair and her cerulean eyes. He had never seen such blue eyes before. She was beautiful, perfect even.

The way her body moved to the music, which was more a background noise to Santiago, didn´t help his case that his dick wanted some fun too. But he knew that he wouldn´t get any here. He would go home tonight, think about the hot blonde dancer and jerk off. He just had to remember the moves she made. They way her ass moved up and down on his chest was a good start.

When she turned around he finally could grab his knees hard, because she had a beautiful backside but her front was even better. There were those eyes and her chest was so close to his face, if he would stick out his tongue right now, he would be able to lick the valley between these two nice globes. He could only imagine what her nipples would look like. That was too much, his dick twitched.

Brittany didn´t notice what was going on beneath her, she took her top off and then supported herself on his shoulders. She tried to be sneaky about touching him, it wasn´t something she usually did and it had nothing to do with his faint celebrity status, she found the person Santiago interesting.

Another gasp came from the Latino´s mouth and that was when Brittany sent him a gentle smile and looked him deep into his eyes. They were so dark, like dark chocolate. She had never seen anything like them, besides Liam. Her son had such dark eyes too. It scared her for a second, but the Latino –although he didn´t do anything – calmed her somehow.

She continued dancing and soon she was only wearing her underwear. Santiago liked the view and got himself to calm down. He didn´t want to creep her out by having a hard on.

When the music ended, both knew it was the end of their time together. Unknowingly, both were sad about that. Santiago didn´t get up until the girl was completely dressed. He had to... he had to talk to her... there were no words coming out of his mouth.

All that he got out was a thank you. The blonde dancer answered with a smile, took his money and left the room. Santiago stood there, he was shocked. "What the fuck just happened?" he asked out loud. There was something. He felt it. She must have felt it too. The way they looked at each other must have meant something.

He walked back into the club and looked around for the girl. He ignored his friends as much as possible, but they wouldn´t leave him alone.

"Yes" he almost yelled "she was really good. Thanks guys, but I´m tired. I´m gonna head home" he said and left the table, walking outside. He decided to just come back again and look for the girl. Santiago felt bad for not even knowing her name.

Just when he was about to start walking home he saw a figure coming out of the alley next to the club. It was the girl and when she saw him she stopped.

"Hey" he croaked out. _Good job Lopez, embarrass yourself, such a whimp._ But it seemed to work out for the girl.

"Hey" she answered and wanted to walk past him. It was now or never he knew it.

"Would you-" she stopped walking "would you like a cup of coffee?" he smiled at her. The blonde girl just stood there looking at him. Then she gently shook her head "sorry, I don´t drink coffee. At least not at the moment," how could she? She was breastfeeding her son "and I really have to get home" _to my two months old son_ she added in her head.

There was disappointment in his face and Brittany felt bad. She didn´t want to turn him down. He was interesting, but Liam would always come first. And her brain got support from her boobs as well, she really needed some release and Liam could give this to her.

"Oh, ok" he said looking at the ground "maybe I can walk you home?" he thought another try wouldn´t kill him. He wanted more time with her.

Brittany wasn´t sure if she should say yes, she should say no. "Yes. Ok" she answered. There was a smile that appeared on his face and he waited for her to guide the way.

The first few minutes nobody spoke. Brittany thought she could start, he seemed more nervous than her "so what does Santiago Lopez do in a strip club?"

She could see that he blushed. "My friends forced me. You know... it being my birthday. They thought it was a nice present."

She chuckled. He was cute, she loved –wait a moment– she enjoyed his shyness. Brittany could tell he was genuine. Then there was silence again. But then it hit him.

"Wait, you know me?" he was impressed? Shocked? Brittany couldn´t make it out.

She stopped and looked him deep into the eyes "just because I´m a stripper doesn´t mean I don´t know anything about football or college" it came out bitchier than she thought. It hit Santiago like a wall of bricks. He never wanted to imply that she was stupid or whatever she seemed to think. He felt bad and tried a way to correct himself, but how else could it be than him stuttering his answer. This girl did things to him like no other person could ever. Santiago Lopez stood for confidence and self-esteem, but the blonde dancer took everything from him.

"Listen..." he didn´t even know her name "I... I didn´t wanted to say that... that you are... that you don´t know stuff like that. It´s just... just... just" _win some time and don´t insult her Lopez_ "just all the women I know don´t give a damn about football" he waved his hands. "All my family watches is soccer," he chuckled to lose the tension a little bit "they probably hate me playing football."

The blonde girl opposite to him seemed to accept that answer. "Ok, but I don´t think they hate you." They continued walking. Santiago noticed that she shivered. "Here," he took of his jacket "take that, you are freezing."

Her coat was so thin, the Latino couldn´t believe that she would wear something like that when she had to walk home at night. But then it hit him, maybe she only walked because of him. Just when he helped her putting on his jacket, he almost whispered in her ear, because he stood right behind her. "Do you want me to call you a cab?"

Brittany was speechless. First, the Latino offered her his jacket without further question, what a gentleman and second, he didn´t seem to like her freezing and even if she was double-coating now he offered to call a cab. _Get your head straight, girl._

She knew that this was just him being nice, but she declined politely since they were almost at her apartment complex.

When they arrived at Brittany´s apartment complex, they said good night and Santiago walked home, but not before he saw the girl disappearing safely into her building. When he was in front of his door he noticed that he forget his jacket, the girl was still wearing it. He cursed at himself. His wallet was in there, all he had right now were his keys and his cell phone.

He would just go over there tomorrow and get it back. Then it hit him, he didn´t know her name. But somehow he would find the girl again. He wanted to.

The Latino took a shower and thought about the girl. She was beautiful and the short walk they spent together was amazing, he liked every second of it. Hopefully, he would find out her name next time. There was nothing sexual about his thoughts, which was weird somehow. Just hours before he thought about going home, jerking off to that beautiful girls body but right now he only admired her beauty. _God, she was pretty._

Brittany entered her apartment with Quinn sitting on the small couch in the living room and a slightly fuzzy Liam in his swing "perfect timing, Britt. He was getting hungry" Quinn said and checked her watch "I´ll had to work now, maybe I can score some private dances." She winked at the younger blonde and after Brittany thanked her she walked out the door.

Liam was trying to cry but as soon as Brittany picked him up he calmed down a little "let me just wash my chest a second and then I´ll feed you my angel" she whispered. Brittany just had to wash herself a little before she could breastfeed her son. Walking into the bathroom, carrying her son, she grabbed a washcloth and squirted some soap on it. Carelessly, she dragged her shirt up, noticing she was still wearing Lopez´s jacket, but this had to wait. She washed her breast as good as possible, dried them and walked over to her couch again and sat down.

Liam instantly latched onto her right breast and it was a relief for her. He took some pressure off of her. After a short while she turned him over to relieve her other breast as well. The small boy wasn´t as enthusiastic as before but he sucked on her breast and looked at his mother with big eyes.

"Yes, eat my little angel. I missed you," she cooed "I know I was only gone for a few hours, but I was doing it for us" Liam focused on her and listened to every word, the blonde knew he couldn´t understand her, but he voice was enough for him.

It didn´t take long until Liam let go of her breast, she turned him that he could burp and gently rocked him while walking around the small apartment. When her son burped she walked over to his crib which was right next to her bed and laid him to sleep.

Another minute passed and she just watched him sleep. Then she walked out of the bedroom back into the living space. She took of both jackets she wore and threw them on the couch, pulled her shirt down and walked into the kitchen area to make herself a sandwich. She never let the baby-phone stand too far away.

After eating she took her much needed shower. She would jump into bed right after that, because Liam would be hungry again soon. She looked over to the crib where her son was in peaceful slumber, it gave her a second to think about Santiago Lopez, who wasn´t as creepy as any other guy who wanted a lap dance from her. He seemed like a gentleman, he never looked at her body. Now, that she thinks back, he only focused on her eyes. Then when he walked her home, well that was weird at first, he was the perfect gentleman. She knew that she had to return his jacket somehow, but there was also the chance of him to come and get it. Then she could see him again.

She knew it was a dangerous game. Santiago Lopez had a good life, she just googled him. Coming from a wealthy family, having a scholarship and being rumored about the upcoming draft, he had everything. Compared to Brittany, who dropped out of college and afforded the life of herself and son by stripping. He was the all American boy and she was white trash. She silently sobbed. At one point she was too exhausted to cry and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came too soon for the blonde. Liam woke up about three am and wanted to be fed. The baby boy fell asleep right after, Brittany however couldn´t find any sleep. She lay awake in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her head ached from crying and she felt dried out. When she walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, she passed the jacket of Santiago. It made her heart ache. She knew she had to return it somehow, but she didn´t want to see him.

But then again, she wanted to see him, but she couldn´t spend more time with him. Brittany knew that if she spend more time with him, she would get too attached. She huffed, because how could she even like him? They barely spent an hour together! And almost half of that time was consisting of her stripping and he paying for it. _Get your head straight!_

Reality couldn´t compare to the dream she had until Liam woke her. Because, reality sucks! She wanted to have her dream come true. Santiago was holding Liam in his arms and Brittany was snuggled into his side. They sat on a picnic blanket by the beach and at one point, Santiago wrapped his arm around Brittany and kissed the top of her head. It was a nice dream.

She shook her head of the thoughts. Brittany knew that she had to focus on something different. There was no future with Santiago for her. Liam was her only future and she wanted him to have the best future possible. Therefore, work was her highest priority right after her son, school was also something that she had to get back in. Maybe some online courses would be good for her as soon as she had some savings.

It was hard making such decisions all by herself. Taking care of, not just her own life, but also Liam´s wasn´t easy. Brittany was well aware that she wasn´t the brightest crayon in the box, people have always told her: her classmates in high school, her former boyfriend and worst her parents. She didn´t want for Liam to grow up with a stupid mother, therefore she needed to take of her clothes and earn money to go back to school and prove everybody wrong.

Her mother once told her that men liked smart girls. The blonde wanted a boyfriend, a husband even. There was nothing more that Brittany wished for than a family that loved her and Liam unconditionally. But the blonde was aware that this would never happen, at least not as long as she worked at the Sugar Cube. Although, Brittany was only 23, she realized that at the moment there was no place for a man in her life.

She was lost in her thoughts again until Liam cried again. The blonde walked over to her son´s crib and smiled at him. As soon as the infant saw his mother he stopped crying.

"Hey my little angel" she picked him up, he was so small "are you hungry" she asked him while lifting up her shirt. The baby boy latched onto her breast and the blonde saw that it was almost 7 am. She leaned against the headboard and talked to her son while he fed. When he was ready to be burped she again started walking around the living room. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"What is Quinn doing here so early in the morning, Liam?" She asked the baby who barely could hold his own head. She walked towards the door and opened it without a second thought. It wasn´t Quinn, it was Santiago Lopez.

He smiled at her, but as soon as he saw the baby on her arm he froze. Brittany didn´t even know what to say. She hoped he would strike up the conversation and thank God he did.

"Hey, I thought I bring you breakfast and pick up my jacket... I hope that´s alright. An old lady let me in and told me your apartment number. But I see I forgot to buy some baby jars, sorry." He stuttered.

Brittany sent him a soft smile. "Don´t worry. It´s really nice of you." She still stood at the door gently rocking Liam- She walked over to the couch and grabbed his jacket, while he didn´t dare to walk into the apartment. "Here, you go."

Santiago took his jacket from her. "So, do you want to have breakfast or am I making a fool of myself here?" The Latino was afraid he would overstep any boundaries they haven´t even set yet, well society set them.

Brittany was arguing inside her head and wanted to say no. "Ok, come on in." She replied and her head screamed ´NO´, but it was too late.

He nodded and walked past her. Santiago looked around her apartment was small but nice. It was almost like a small loft, just the sleeping space had a separate wall. The kitchen was connected to the living room which had a small dining table below the window. That would be the best place to set down their breakfast.

"Since you didn´t want coffee last night, I thought a hot chocolate would be a good substitute," he began "aaaand I got scrambled eggs, croissants and bagels" he looked into his bag "cream cheese and butter. They didn´t have pancakes down at the store, sorry."

Brittany found it nice and sweet how he rambled and apologized for something which wasn´t his fault. She walked into the kitchen area with Liam on her arm and took some plates, the Latino stood within seconds behind her. "Here, let me. You hold onto-" he looked at the baby on her arm.

"Liam," she said "his name is Liam" and Santiago smiled at her and took the plates down and waited for her to point towards the cutlery. When he was setting the table Brittany sat down.

"Liam is a beautiful name" he said as he sat down across from her.

"Thanks. I wasn´t sure what to name him until he was born" she replied. The baby fell asleep and Brittany placed him into his swing and sat back down. "So, why are you here shortly 7 am, Mr. Lopez?"

The Latino did it again, his nervous scratching on his neck. Brittany thought it was funny, she felt tingles in her tummy. Her hormones were driving her crazy and the man´s outer appearance wasn´t helping either.

"Well, I needed my jacket back. It holds my wallet and I really like it, my jacket. And I never caught your name." Brittany then remembered, she didn´t tell him her name last night. Well, he never asked for it. Their conversation was fine without her name.

"My name is Brittany. But how did you pay for this then? Did you steal it?" she asked in shock.

"No, I didn´t steal it. I borrowed some money from my roommate with a 20% interest. But I thought, I couldn´t show up at your apartment this early without food. So here we are." He said and smirked at her. God those dimples, more tingles

Brittany thought about jumping and devouring him right on the floor or the table. Everything she cleared with herself just an hour earlier was wiped away. Brittany´s head was battling with her heart and she couldn´t really understand why Santiago Lopez confused her mind and body. Her head took over again, she had to stay strong.

"That´s very sweet but really, what are you doing here?" She asked with a little bit more force.

Santiago decided to be a little bit more honest, what could he lose? He explained to her that he couldn´t sleep because he really liked her, he couldn´t base it on anything specific, but he liked her and was intrigued. He wanted to know more about her. Sure, his jacket was one good reason. But this woman did not let him sleep. She was running around in his mind and he wanted to know more about her.

After that they talked for almost an hour.

Brittany told him about Liam´s father and why she started working at Sugar Cube. Santiago listened and never asked any questions that she could find insulting. He just wanted to get to know her.

It seemed so easy to talk to him, Brittany forgot all about not getting to close. Santiago Lopez put her under a spell. She trusted him without question and it worried her for a second, but then he smiled at her again and she forgot all about it. She even opened up about her family and how they turned away from her, because she gave birth to a child and not being married.

"My parents gave me a speech about how wrong it is to conceive a child and not be married, but knowing you are expecting and still not marrying," She paused for a second "well that was the final straw. They called me stupid and careless. I tried to explain to them that Michael, Liam´s father, left me shortly after I told him," tears were running down her cheeks now "and you know what they said? They said he did the right thing, since I was too stupid to have safe sex."

Santiago was shocked, he got up from his chair and walked over to her side of the table and carefully wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his neck.

"Shhhh, shhh. Calm down Britt," he used a nickname "you are not stupid. Look at Liam, he is asleep and looks pretty content to me. You are doing a great job."

He continued to rock her for another five minutes until she finally calmed down. Brittany liked being held by him. He was so strong but his embrace was gentle and he smelled so good. Her lips were so close to the skin on his neck, it was less than an inch, she could just purse her lips and she could kiss him. But she couldn´t. She pulled herself away from the Latino and took a deep breath.

"Thanks, but I think you should go. I don´t know why I let you in, I shouldn´t have. You should go, thanks for breakfast" she said wiping her tears away. The Latino was taken aback by this and his body was on autopilot, he carefully got up and walked to his jacket and grabbed it.

"Ok," was all he said and placed a card on the table in front of her "here is my cell. If you want to I don´t know, want to have breakfast again or talk, text me, call me. Do whatever. But believe me, I meant it when I said that I like you."

Brittany could hear sadness or was it disappointment? The blonde wasn´t sure, but she couldn´t care. She had a responsibility towards her son and not a man who already saw her naked and payed her for it. Brittany told herself that he was a sleaze like all the other men who wanted a lap dance from her, it was easier for her.

He walked out of her apartment without saying anything else or waiting for a response. The walk back home happened in a daze. Santiago realized that he was home when he unlocked his front door. Puck and Finn were playing video games, Puck obviously came over from a one night stand, he still smelled like the strip club. Finn on the other hand just got out of bed, he was still wearing his only boxers and a shirt. Santiago walked over there, dropped a fifty dollar bill on the table "keep the rest Finn" and walked into his room slamming the door shut.

"What crawled off his dick?" Puck asked Finn who just shrugged.

"Don´t know he can´t be a girl." Puck rolled his eyes and focused back on the TV. The Latino would talk if he when he was ready. Puck had known Santiago for almost two years now, he knew that the Latino just needed some time to cool down and open up.

Santiago threw his jacket onto a chair and ridded himself of his pants. Left in his briefs and a shirt, he threw himself on the bed. He tried to figure out why Brittany kicked him out for no reason. Everything seemed fine. Sure, it wasn´t the smartest idea to just turn up with breakfast at a strippers house. But, Santiago wasn´t one of those weirdos, right? He wasn´t a stalker. He just wanted his jacket back, ok, he wanted to see her again. But mainly, he wanted his jacket back.

Bringing her breakfast was a nice option to see her again, fast. To him she wasn´t a stripper, Brittany, that´s what she said her name was, was a mother. He never would have guessed. Brittany was a mother to a two months old baby boy. Santiago wanted to punch her ex-boyfriend for just leaving her and not standing by her side for something they both did. But on the other hand, he was happy.

Brittany gave him the strange feeling of completeness and Liam belonged to her and he look so small in her arms. Santiago wanted to hold him, but he didn´t want to cross that line. He knew that he should have kept his distance. Well, he did but it didn´t help. Brittany still kicked him out. He was confused, everything seemed fine and then out of nowhere he was asked to leave. Santiago grabbed his laptop and tried to distract himself, but there was nothing that helped. His thoughts made him feel weary and drowsy.

After a while he jumped off the bed, sleeping wasn´t an option. He got dressed in some sweatpants and decided to join his friends. Just when he was about to leave his room the cell phone on his nightstand chimed. Santiago saw that his oldest sister was calling.

"Hey Jazmin" he tried to sound as happy as possible, he wasn´t in the mood of discussing the past 24 hours.

"Santiago, I don´t have a lot of time. But mami told me to tell you to book a hotel for us over Thanksgiving, we are coming to visit. Mami is off that week and she´s been bothering me with telling you to book a hotel, since this is obviously not a possibility from New York." She ranted. She was a typical Latina, Jazmin was talking loud and fast most of the times.

Her brother just chuckled and could feel the glare she was giving him over the phone, siblings just knew those things "Sure Jaz, how many rooms?"

"I´m not sharing mami, _entiende_? Ella es loca. Maybe Julia wants to bunk with her or Josefina, but I want a single room," she told him like her life was depending on it "so just book four singles, hermano and send me details so mum can calm down after she´s back from her conference in Stockholm."

"Ok, Jazmin. I´ll let you go now." He wanted to hang up so bad but then his sister began ranting again.

"What´s your problem? Don´t you wanna talk to your favorite sister? Come on, tell me what´s new. How was your birthday party? You didn´t sound too excited yesterday" that girl could talk. All his sister talked a lot. Santiago was rather quiet.

"You just said that you don´t have a lot of time, so don´t blame it on me Jaz," he defended himself "but the party was alright. I had fun and drank some beer." He added nonchalantly.

Jazmin laughed loud "San, you drank? Respect, I thought you were a pussy and-"

"You know my coach will rip my ass wide open if he sees me drinking, right?" He interrupted. Santiago valued his scholarship and his coach focused and him a lot more, because of that. There was a reason he got a full ride.

"Calm down little lady," Jazmin teased "don´t drop your panties. I know how much you love your scholarship. Just rub it in my face that I didn´t get one and still pay my fucking student loans. I´ll gotta go now. Love you." She said and waited another second for him to say his goodbye as well and then hung up.

He took a deep breath and walked out into the living room, Puck and Finn haven´t moved in the last hour. The Latino didn´t want to talk about his problems and tried to avoid it by starting another topic. "My sister just called and told me that all of them are coming over Thanksgiving. How can I survive another holiday with four crazy Latina women?" He chuckled.

Puck paused the game "I´ll take them all of your hands and take good care of them." He said moving his hips in an upward-downward motion. Santiago grabbed the remote that was sitting next to him and threw it at his friend.

"Stop it, those are my mother and sisters. And there is no way you would get to close to them, besides," he added "if they got close enough they would laugh their asses off, because that run-over squirrel on your head is not attractive."

Finn joined in laughing about Puck, who didn´t like that at all. But he knew it was all fun and just flipped them of, continuing the game and killing Finn´s character.

They spend the day lounging around the living room ordering Chinese for lunch and pizza, wings and beer for dinner. When 6pm rolled around they stopped playing and watched the football game that was on. Puck commented on everything that was wrong in the 49ers plays. Finn, who was like Santiago on the football team, just shook his head because Puck couldn´t be more wrong. The Latino knew that too, but he had too much fun, watching Puck regret his answer after the play went just as it was supposed to.

"Puck," he started, opening his first beer of the evening, Puck was already 4 beers in "thank you for not being our coach. I would quit the team right away. You suck at tactics."

Puck tried to defend himself, but being a light weight at drinking made it impossible for him to get even one sentence out straight. Finn couldn´t keep it together and laughed so hard. He begged Puck to stop talking because otherwise he would wet his pants. That made Santiago beg too, he loved that couch.

When they calmed down and continued to watch the game, Santiago´s thoughts went back to Brittany. He knew that Finn and Puck would only distract him for so long. And they did a good job, almost 12 hours passed when his mind wasn´t fixed on the beautiful blonde dancer. She might have run through his mind once or twice but wasn´t stuck like she was right now.

"Watcha thinking about?" Finn asked bringing the bottle to his mouth.

Puck was passed out. The Latino still wasn´t in the mood to talk about Brittany, since there was nothing to talk about. He just shook his head.

"Just enjoying the last couple of days until practice starts again. Coach will make us work our asses off. I don´t think I´m gonna be on top of my game after almost three months of the break schedule."

Finn agreed with him. "Yes, the simple running and weight lifting and theoretical stuff, practice will fuck us hard."

The Latino nodded and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the screen and saw that it was his sister asked if he booked the rooms, he would answer later, because he already did that during the afternoon. He pushed is back into his pocket and leaned back into his chair.

Puck was snoring loudly now. "Are we just leaving him on the couch tonight? I don´t think he´ll get home on his own." He asked Finn. He just agreed and focused back onto the TV. Santiago did that as well but groaned when his cell phone vibrated again. He cursed under his breath, because Jazmin probably would bombard him with messages until he confirmed the booking. He pulled it out again and saw that it was an unknown number.

 **from unknown:** hey

The Latino guessed that it was Brittany. And he was right.

 **from unknown:** it´s Brittany.

He got up without a word and walked into the bedroom. The messages continued to come and Santiago just read them, he waited to find out what exactly she wanted. He was still confused from this morning and didn´t know how to respond. What he could do was save her number.

 **from Brittany:** I wanna apologize 4 this morning

 **from Brittany:** I´m sorry

 **from Brittany:** really

 **from Brittany:** plz say something

 **from Santiago:** all forgiven.

 **from Brittany:** great, can I make it up somehow?

It made his heart jump, he felt like a teenage boy again. However, he was aware that he had to do the mature thing here. Santiago hated it, it almost killed him. But he was well aware that Brittany needed some time to make sure what she wanted. This morning everything seemed fine and from one second to another she freaked out on him and kicked him out.

 **from Santiago:** there is nothing to make up. I think u need some time. I didn´t want to force myself onto you like that, sorry.

He sighed and pressed send. That wasn´t an easy message, he really wanted to see her again and talk everything out. But there was no possible way to do this right now. This morning was still present in his mind and it must be the same for Brittany. Furthermore, she was under a lot of pressure and having Liam around wouldn´t make it any easier. He wanted to give her time, she probably knew that he wasn´t far.

 **from Brittany:** ok. I really wanted to see you tho. But then maybe another time. Sorry again.

Santiago bit his tongue, he wanted to scream. Should he run over to her house now? _Dammit_ , she wanted to see him, apologize in person, she _really_ wanted to see him. He had to, he must go over to her house right now and talk to her. Santiago jumped out of his bed and was about to walk out of his room when he stopped and walked back over to his bed. "Brittany needs time to clear her mind estupido" he said to himself. Just when he slumped back down and his phone rang again.

 **from Brittany:** if u change ur mind u can come over

"Whatever" he said. He typed that he would be over in 20 minutes and left the apartment. Finn was passed out next to Puck as the Latino left the apartment and began his walk. He tried to sort his mind and thought about something he could say, but he was not able to prepare anything. All he wanted to know was why she changed her mind from one second to the other this morning. Just when he found the start of his monolog he stood in front of the apartment complex. He rang the bell and was buzzed in.

The elevator gave him another minute to think but the doors opened and as he walked out he already saw the blonde beauty standing in her door, holding Liam. "Hey" she said, rocking the baby. "He just ate I have to burp him real quick."

"Take your time" Santiago replied and walked into the apartment following the blonde. He checked out her ass, but as soon as he realized her turned around and slammed the door a little bit too hard. The blonde whipped around and looked at him.

He lifted his hands. "Sorry, sweaty hands." He lied but the blonde believed him. She walked and shortly after Santiago heard a small burp and "good job" from Brittany. She walked into her bedroom to put Liam to bed when she came back she closed the door, placed the baby monitor down and walked over to Santiago who still stood by the door.

"So, do you want something to drink and have a seat? We have about three to four hours until he wants to be fed again." She said. Santiago was impressed how strong Brittany appeared at the moment. He liked it. But he saw her blush a little, it looked so beautiful on her. Everything about her was beautiful.

"Sure, yes, ok." He couldn´t decide what was the best answer. He was nervous and she was the reason why. Brittany turned his brain to mush with an easy question. Santiago felt like a fool, but Brittany grabbed a water and handed it to him, walking over to the couch and sat down waiting for him to follow.

It took a minute for him to start walking and taking a place on the far end of the couch. They just looked at each other, no talking just looking. Santiago took the time to look at her. Brittany was the description of beautiful. There was no other way to explain it.

"Well," she began "I´m sorry. It´s just... I don´t know how to act right now or how I was supposed to act this morning." She ducked her head. Obviously, this was just as hard for her as it was for him.

Santiago nodded carefully. "That´s alright. I feel kinda bad for coming here without an invitation. But I just had to see you again," he gained more composure and definitely felt more confident now "look, Brittany. I really would like to get to know you," he looked at her and she smiled at him "become friends would be really nice. We could hang out and do stuff together."

The blonde liked the sound of that, becoming friends sounded amazing. "Ok, yes. But," she started and hesitated a bit "I have Liam and-"

"He will go anywhere you go. I would never ask you to put me first," he interrupted her "if that is what you want." He added with a slight insecurity, since he assumed that would be ok with the blonde. Because it was more than ok with him. He didn´t mind, he would love to treat her and Liam on dates and every day. He was such a sap for that girl.

A smile spread right across her face, teeth showing. This man was the most considerate she had ever known. "Yes" almost screamed. Brittany couldn´t believe that he would actually do that. She had a thousand thoughts running through her head, but then her mind hit an instant stop sign. "But what about your life? We don´t to interfere."

She felt excited and disappointed at the same time. What if got tired of her? There weren´t a lot of people who liked being around her, well there were only two. Quinn liked her and Liam was her son, so there were the only two people who dared to be close to her.

"You won´t. I know I have practice and away games, but we will manage, right? I mean you also work, so we´ll have to find a date that would fit both of our schedules. That shouldn´t be a problem. It could only become one if we let it happen. And I don´t want that." His voice was full of sincerity. Brittany nodded in agreement, she wanted to spend more time with him as well. Her insecurities were pushed aside for the moment.

"Ok." It was the word Santiago heard from her most. It was a good and a bad sign at the same time. For now, he couldn´t care less. Hell, he would take her and Liam out right now.

"So you wanna plan our first get together or just hang out and work that out later?" He wanted it to happen, now better than later. The blonde, however, wanted to just enjoy the time they had now. Alone. Liam was sleeping so just hanging out and getting to know the Latino was more than fine with her. Beside Quinn, nobody took the time to get to know her or spend time with her and just getting to know the person behind the pretty face.

Santiago understood and for the next few hours they sat opposite to each other and talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Brittany loved just letting lose for a while, the conversation with the muscular man ran without any complications and it was the most intriguing one she had in a very long time.

The hours passed and Brittany was relieved that Liam obviously was too exhausted from the day he had with his mother. Since Santiago left in the morning, she barely let go of him and cradled him, carried him around, laid him on the floor watching him trying to move.

Santiago Lopez listened to all of her bantering about her family and the uninterested employer of hers, the trouble she faced getting back into school and more. All he did was tell her to be there if she wanted him to. And she wanted him there.

When she wanted to know more about him, he wanted to know more about her. Santiago was shy when it came to him, he told her about his three sisters and his mother. Being the only boy in a household full of women seemed though. Brittany was amazed by how shy the Latino was, he told her how much he hated the teasing, but loved his sisters no matter what. The blonde laughed a couple of times when he told her stories how they would hide all of his clothes or place his favorite cereal on the top shelf. When he tried to reach it he almost broke his arm because he fell off the counter.

Their conversation was easy and they worked perfectly. When Liam cried, Santiago decided to head home. He didn´t want to take up anymore of her time. The blonde picked up the baby and walked Santiago to the door.

He rubbed his neck. "Ok, so bye. I´ll see you around." He stuttered. The blonde moved a bit closer to him

"Yes, I´ll call you or send a text." She replied and then she did something nobody expected. She stood on her toes and placed a peck on the Latino´s cheek.

It felt like heaven. Butterflies ran through his body and he felt heat in his cheeks. Brittany on the other hand felt a spark shooting through her body. It felt so right. His stubble was scratching her a bit, but the skin contact was amazing. When she pulled back they both smiled shyly at each other. The moment was cut short when Liam began to fuzz again.

"I´ll go now" the Latino said. "Sleep well Brittany and you too Liam." Then he left.

Brittany locked the door and walked over to the couch Liam´s head was already moving towards her chest, he knew what he wanted.

"Yes, my little angel. I´ll feed you." She ruffled her shirt over her chest and opened her bra to feed the baby. Liam sucked eagerly on her beast. She didn´t notice until now, how much pressure her breast was under. She sighed in relieve and watched her child.

"I had a wonderful evening with Santiago, Liam. He was a real gentleman," she told the baby "we talked all evening and night until you woke up. Did you know he has three sisters? How do you feel about siblings?" The infant gurgled a little and the blonde smiled at him.

"I know, that you rather be an only-child, but maybe one day we can think about a sibling for you. But first we have to find somebody that fits our wishes."

When she was done feeding her son she burped him and laid him back into his crib. Brittany decided on a shower and turned on the baby monitor taking it with her into the bathroom. When she undressed she noticed a small spot in her underwear. It embarrassed her a little, because just from talking to him she got aroused or was it the kiss? It didn´t matter to her, Brittany liked the feeling of arousal.

After she stepped in the shower the warm water hit her body, she hissed because it felt so good. Before she even began to clean her body her hand drifted between her legs.

Brittany couldn´t remember the last time she touched herself. She didn´t dare to do it with Liam in the room and actually she never had a reason to touch herself at all.

But this evening with the Latino just did something to her body.

Her hand moved easily around her clit. With shaky legs her administrations became faster and once in a while she let a finger or two move into her pussy. It didn´t take long for her to fall over the edge. Biting her arm, leaning against the shower wall she felt her orgasm wash over her. The water became cold just seconds before she was ready to get out.

When Brittany went to bed she could still feel tingles in her lower region. Looking at her phone she saw that she had a message from Santiago.

 **from Santiago:** good night you two, sweet dreams

It made her smile again. This man was amazing. She typed a message and pressed send.


	3. Chapter 3

**from Brittany:** you two. Thx 4 bein here 2nite, I had a beautiful evening.

The Latino knew she would answer, although he waited almost half an hour. But she did and now he was propped against the headboard and his TV was running. Santiago didn´t know what he was watching, it was rather a background noise.

He looked down his body and noticed a bigger bulge than usual. His dick wasn´t flaccid, the thought of Brittany aroused him. His boxer briefs hugged his dick so well, with his left hand he squeezed himself and groaned. Teasing himself never felt so good. With Brittany on his mind it was so much better.

Skin hit skin when he freed his dick from its confides. "Oh my God" he breathed out. The tip already leaked some pre-cum and he spread it all over his dick to make his movements easier. Santiago was rock hard and grabbed his balls, massaging them as well. His movements were sloppy and he knew he was close. The Latino´s breath became shorter and he hurriedly moved his hand up and down. His cum then landed all over his stomach and small spurts landed as far as his chest.

The Latino laid there for another minute looking at the mess he made. It was a lot of cum but it didn´t feel foreign when he ran his fingers over his stomach spreading it. He always liked to spray his load on himself, he didn´t know why but he just liked it for some reason.

Getting up, he grabbed a new pair of underwear and peaked his head out of his room. Puck and Finn were still passed out on the couch. Santiago walked over into the bathroom to take a shower. He knew he would sleep well tonight. And he did.

The next couple of weeks were hard on Santiago, he wanted to see Brittany again but she told him that she always worked on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays. He had daily practice and when he got home from practice Brittany was already at work and after that she hurried home to Liam. Santiago understood, but he wanted to hang out again.

It was Friday night, which marked the beginning of the third week that he hadn´t seen her. They exchanged innocent messages about how their days were and Santiago always smiled more when Brittany told him something about Liam.

He felt like a teenager again, hiding out in his room, waiting for a message from a certain blonde. School and practice took up most of his time, but he was never too tired to exchange messages with her. This was one of those nights again. It was almost midnight and Brittany just got home from work and fed her baby boy.

 **from Brittany:** he´s asleep now but he wants to roll over all the time

 **from Santiago:** maybe he doesn´t want 2 b carried everywhere.

 **from Brittany:** what? He loves it. So I wouldn´t be opposed 2 do something this weekend if u wanna

Santiago groaned in displeasure. Why? He asked himself. He thought about how to reply, it was hard. The one thing he wished for the last two weeks.

 **from Santiago:** I can´t do Saturday. season starts we are down in San Diego for a game. Can u do Sunday?

 **from Brittany:** that sux, I gotta admit I wanted to see you sooner. But Sunday is fine.

He smiled at the message and felt brave again. He opened the camera on his phone and smiled and checked out the picture. His hair was messy, some of his muscles showed and he smiled because Brittany put that smile on his face.

 **from Brittany:** that helps a little bit. Sleep well, San

Santiago wished her good night too. Honestly, he hoped for a picture in return. But Brittany didn´t send one. He huffed and went to sleep. Coach said they would leave early, which meant 7 am and Santiago hated to get up early. He was everything but an early riser.

The bus ride down to San Diego proved the Latino again that he was still in college. No NFL team would take the bus to a game. But it was alright, he tried to sleep a little bit more on the ride, but Finn who sat next to him wouldn´t stop talking about the plays he wanted to run during the game.

But the Latino couldn´t care less, he had to have a free head during the game and therefore needed to think about Brittany now. He knew it was ridiculous to think that this would work, but Brittany was on his mind.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and guessed it would be his mother wishing him luck and telling him she will TiVo the game. It was the same message every second week, but he loved that his mother cared.

A few hours later the whole team was rounded up in the locker room and their coach gave them the last orders before the game. He was listening closely.

"Ok, team. We can do that. Their defense has too many holes. You´ve seen the footage. Hudson knows the plays to run when we are on offense, but remember to keep him safe on first and second down. I need him to have time to pass and over wide receiver´s to run. Now, five minutes alone time then we´ll head out." He said and all of them clapped their hands together. Coach Gordon has been around for more than ten years now. The Bruins knew he was the best for them.

Santiago decided to answer the messages he got before the game starts and then he saw it, his mother wrote him yes, but there was another message. A picture message, he opened it and saw Brittany sitting on her couch Liam in front of her. They both looked at the camera but only Brittany smiled. Liam tried to grab it, Santiago could make that out because, one of his small hands was closer to the screen. He read the message below and smiled even more: _Liam and I wish u the best of luck today, we are going to watch u._

The Latino almost went crazy. Brittany´s smile was so beautiful and Liam with his sunshine blonde hair just like his mother was handsome. His eyes were dark almost black and the when he focused he looked just like Brittany. His tongue was hanging between his lips and his forehead was wrinkled a little bit. Within a second the Latino saved the picture and thought about making it his background, but decided against it.

Charged with energy he ran out of the locker room with his teammates. This game was about to become interesting.

Back in LA Brittany hasn´t really changed her position. She never really watched football, well sometimes with her brother but now she had an excuse. Santiago would be on. His face appeared on the bottom of the screen next to another running back. The picture on TV had a stern look, but Brittany could imagine a smile right there.

The announcer began talking: _"The Bruins had an almost perfect season last year. With a 12-1-1 score Alexander Gordon coached up a team that barely compared. The only defeat the Bruins suffered last season was from the Iowa Hawkeyes, who would have thought that? As we can see Lopez is starting his sixtieth consecutive game and rumor has it that not only the Jets but also the Raiders have a great interest in him. Quarterback Hudson replaces Tillman again but other than that there are no new faces."_

Brittany smiled. She didn´t know that Santiago was starting every single game, but it made her proud. She couldn´t wait to see him play. To her luck Santiago did a good job and had a lot of camera appearances. And then it happened, Hudson passed the ball over 25 yards and Santiago caught it. There was no stopping him as he ran towards the end zone and made a touchdown. The camera was on him and the blonde saw that Santiago was drawing a B on his chest.

 _"And here comes Lopez with his first touchdown of the season. But we all know, not his last!" The announcer said. "Lopez made 18 touchdowns last season, let´s see if beats his own record this year."_

The blonde didn't believe it, he did not or did he? Maybe he was drawing the B because he was a Bruin. That must be the explanation, but he also pointed into the camera. Brittany could only blush. Liam on her lap giggled when he heard the cheers from the TV.

"Yes, Liam. Santiago made six points. I see you are just as excited as everybody else." She said and smiled. Even though Liam didn´t know what was happening, Brittany thought it was funny that he cheered for Santiago.

The Latino was on fire. He caught the ball, saw the end zone and ran. He knew it were only about 20 yards, but two men were on his heels. His head was focused on the yellow end of the field. When he heard the referee´s whistle and cheers he knew he made it. Santiago dropped the ball and turned to the side line, there was the camera. He drew a B on his chest and hoped Brittany would see it.

Back on the bus, Santiago decided to sit alone. He wanted to stretch out his legs. He unlocked his phone and found another two messages from Brittany sent hours apart.

 **from Brittany:** nice td. Liam giggled loudly when the crowd did :)

 **from Brittany:** congrats on your win. Does the star still have time tomorrow?

The Latino smiled, he couldn´t wait to spend some time with Brittany.

 **from Santiago:** yes, I have time. What u wanna do?

 **from Brittany:** nextflix and chill?

 **from Santiago:** perfect. I´ll be there round noon

She replied with ok and the Latino was happy. How much better could that be? He would chill with Brittany and Liam at home. He preferred it, since his muscles will ache like hell tomorrow. Somehow Brittany knew exactly what he needed after a game like that.

He couldn´t wait for Sunday to come. But then he remembered, he should bring something over to her house. Like candy or lunch or what does one bring over to an afternoon of Netflix and chill? He thought about a six pack of beer, chips and popcorn. Damn, Brittany didn´t drink and he barely did. Santiago silently panicked and decided to go to the store right after he was back in LA. He couldn´t show up empty handed.

When the bus pulled up at their field back at school everybody scattered to their cars and drove home or walked to their dorms. Santiago and Finn went home together, because the Latino changed his mind and planned on going to the store Sunday before he would go over to Brittany.

Puck came over later that night and hung out with the two. He complained about having to work and missing most of the game. Finn was eager enough to tell him everything and they re-watched it, because since Finn was starting again he TiVoed it. Puck was more than happy. Santiago however, was far from listening. He held his cell phone and looked at the picture Brittany sent him today. It was almost 3 am, when Puck finally left and Santiago was off to bed, tomorrow was a big day. When Finn asked him why he would be gone tomorrow he told him study group and went to bed.

He never got out of bed that easy. It was barely nine, normally this was hell for the Latino, but today it was the easiest thing. He would think back later to it. He showered and then his misery started, what to wear to a non-date of Netflix and couching?

After almost 30 minutes he decided on some sweatpants that looked more appropriate than his usual Sunday outfit. He had to admit that he couldn´t wear jeans, because just like he predicted his muscles ached and jeans didn´t help with that. Throwing on a black shirt and a hoodie he made his way to the store.

He stood in front of the candy and had no idea what the blonde liked, therefore he grabbed a variety pack hoping that something in there was to her liking. He then went on and bought some minute meals. Then he thought about cooking something. When he finally ended up paying, Santiago´s receipt said $93,43. But until he stood in front of Brittany´s apartment and the blonde opposite to him raising an eyebrow, Santiago didn´t notice that he went overboard.

"Sorry, I didn´t know what you liked so I got a variety of… well everything." He was embarrassed. The blonde followed him into the kitchen and chuckled.

"I think you just did a month worth of shopping. How much do I owe you?" She asked sweetly, but the Latino didn´t want that. He shook his head and began to unpack.

The blonde helped and when she found a pack of diapers, she looked at him again. "What did you plan on? Not getting up?" She joked. Santiago began to laugh as well and turned around to completely face the blonde beauty.

"Nope, well, since I didn´t know what Liam likes I thought every baby likes to poop and got him some diapers. Sorry, I-"

The blonde stopped him by placing her finger over his lips, she felt the spark and pulled away fast. "Thanks, that´s really sweet of you. Really, I appreciate it, still, I don´t want you to pay for everything. Especially not my monthly groceries or Liam´s diapers."

The Latino, still entranced from the short touch, nodded in understanding. "I won´t do that again." He almost whispered. She was so close to him and he smelled her shampoo and he was able to see some freckles dusted over her nose. She was so beautiful.

For a second he didn´t notice that she continued unpacking. "You know," she started "I thought about ordering pizza or Chinese. But it seems like you are planning on cooking." He tried to reply but just a few stutters came out. Taking a deep breath, he tried again.

"At first I thought about that too, then about minute meals and then cooking. I couldn´t decide." He shrugged and opened the freezer, since a girl can never have enough ice cream his sisters always told him.

The blonde smiled, she told him that she wasn´t a good cook at all. She told him that she really had to learn as well how to, since Liam won´t always feed on breastmilk, formula or jars. The Latino was listening closely and suggested to help her with that issue, when they had time. The blonde agreed, because who would be better to teach her how to cook than him? He was sexy and handsome and cute and damn… he was just amazing. Brittany felt like a fangirl.

Santiago explained why he learned to cook. He broke his leg or arm or dislocated his shoulder in high school and had a lot of time on his hands. He then started to cook dinner for his mother and sisters and got better day by day. He also admitted that he wasn´t a big fan of the minute meals but saw them in Brittany´s trash the last time he was here and therefore bought some.

She found it sweet how observant he was. Their moment was broken when Liam cried over the baby monitor. "How about you get him and I´ll get started on lunch?" He asked her. It was almost one when they were done unpacking and talking.

The Latino picked all the ingredients out he needed to season the steaks he got for them. Then he put the potato wedges into the oven. Brittany returned and was rocking Liam. The Latino spun around when he heard to baby gurgling. "Hey, little man," he said and smiled when he saw how big his eyes got "how was your nap?"

Brittany adored their interaction, even though there hasn´t been a lot yet. She supported Liam with her hip. "Well, Liam had a nice nap, right sweetie? And he was cheering for you Mr. Lopez when you made your first and second touchdown, he kinda napped when you made your third." She said always watching Liam and Santiago.

The baby was still entranced by the bulky Latino, who stood there rooted to the spot "Did you? Maybe we should get you a Bruins shirt to wear. How does that sound?" He asked carefully reaching out to the baby who tried to grab his finger.

"No way," Brittany said "this man will only wear Trojans outfits. Isn´t that right?" The baby giggled, but rather because Santiago wiggled his finger than because of his mother said.

The Latino smiled as well. "Come on Britt," there was the nickname again "this little man needs style and we both know Trojans don´t work on good looking fella´s." She pushed him a little and gasped, because she was a Trojan. USC was her home, at least until she dropped out.

"Whatever." She replied smiling.

Santiago went back to preparing their lunch while Brittany gave Liam a bottle. He sneaked a glance occasionally to see how Brittany was doing with Liam. He knew it was stupid, she knew how to handle her son and she looked so beautiful doing it.

The Latino prepared everything and now leaning against the kitchen counter "hey" he got Brittany´s attention "I´m going to take a Pepsi, I saw you have some. Is that alright?" she nodded "do you want anything?" she shook her head.

He walked over to the fridge and watched closely how Brittany held Liam close to her body and began walking through to the kitchen to get her son to burp. It didn´t take long and the boy freed the air inside his tiny body.

"I gotta change him before he naps again." The blonde told Santiago, who nodded.

"Babies have a great life. They eat, they poop and sleep. Sad that none of us really remembers." He said and the blonde raised an eyebrow in question.

"You are one funny guy Mr. Lopez." She said before walking out of the kitchen area and back into her bedroom.

The Latino took his hoodie off and threw it on the couch and returned to fixing a salad for the side. The steaks were ready to be cooked and the rest looked fine. He knew where everything was, which meant, he knew where the plates were.

It took a good ten minutes for Brittany to return with Liam. She saw the Latino fixing two plates, his muscles twitching while doing so and the blonde could feel that arousal washing over her again. She bit her lip, because she had to hold back. One, she was carrying her son right now and two, Santiago didn´t need to know that she was attracted to him.

But she guessed somehow that he must feel the same. There was an attraction and it was obvious. Both got shy around each other, Brittany could hide it better than the Latino but still, it was there. The feeling of attraction and the longing for more. She knew, that they have only met a few weeks ago, still, she felt so safe with him and she trusted him more than anybody else.

She couldn´t tell him, she was afraid that he would laugh at her and then walk away. Brittany´s insecurities took the best of her once already. She couldn´t let this negativity take her down. Last time she worked out the worst-case scenario, she kicked Santiago out of her apartment without any explanation. It´s something she didn´t want to repeat, because he didn´t deserve that kind of treatment and why would he buy all that stuff for her and Liam if he didn´t care about them?

"Are you alright?" He asked, getting her mind focused back on reality.

Brittany smiled and said:"Yeah, I´m fine. Sorry spaced out there for a second. This looks delicious." She added and walked over to her small dining table and sat down right after she put Liam in his swing.

The Latino brought their plates over and sat across from her. Lunch was amazing. Brittany couldn´t stop complimenting the cooking skills of him and finished her plate off in no time. Before she got started, she asked Santiago about yesterday's game. He told her a little bit about it in-between bites and finished his plate shortly after.

Before they retreated over to the couch, Brittany carried Liam while Santiago cleared the table. He watched as Brittany used his hoodie like a sleeping bag for Liam and smiled. He didn´t say anything, because he saw the blonde blush.

"I think he looks good in it." Santiago said after sitting on the other side of the boy. Brittany could only agree with him. Liam was comfortable and yawned, he must have fallen asleep right after.

Santiago looked down at him and smiled. The baby was cute, he wanted to hold him, rock him and watch him grow. God, he was such a sap. He was a sucker for Brittany and Liam.

"So, what are we going to watch?" the Latino asked the blonde who was watching him intently before.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Anything, but nothing too scary or loud. I wouldn´t want Liam to wake up."

Santiago agreed and they started off with _Remember the Titans_ , since Brittany said she was in the mood for more football. Halfway through, she offered to make popcorn and bring drinks which Santiago agreed to. He watched the baby while Brittany was gone and the wish to hold him grew bigger, but he didn't want to do so without Brittany´s consent.

The blonde carried different drinks and two bags of chips. "I hope that´s enough for now." She said with a smirk. "I mean you are a big guy."

The Latino nodded. "That I am. Kinda have to, though." He shifted in his seat. The blonde sent him another smile and sat next to him. Liam was still fast asleep, snuggled in the Latino´s hoodie. He looked so content and Brittany knew how fuzzy the boy could be if he didn´t like something.

The afternoon went on, but instead of starting another movie Brittany was more interested in Santiago. She wanted to know everything about him. She asked him about his sisters, his studies and if he planned on continuing to play after he finished college.

"Yes, I would continue. I love to play although it is really exhausting," he started "literally every day after game day my muscles are sore as shit" he laughed.

"Maybe you need more exercise" she smiled at him and he looked back at her with big eyes. But she was kidding and he knew it.

"What about you? Are you planning on leaving the Sugar Cube?" he asked. But he also knew that it was a sore spot for her. Hopefully, she wouldn´t take it wrong. Santiago saw more in her than just the stripper. He could look beyond that.

The blonde sat there in silence, she knew that sooner or later Santiago would ask her that. His eyes were focused on her, waiting for an answer. There were her insecurities coming up again.

"I really want to leave, I really do," she barely whispered, Brittany was close to tears "I just can´t afford not working there. It´s good money and how should I handle everything with Liam?"

Now she was full on crying. Santiago cursed at himself in his mind. How could he make her cry? Should he hug her?

"Hey. Hey, Britt" he tried to get her attention "I didn´t want to make you cry. I´m sorry."

She shook her head, trying to signal that it wasn´t his fault. The Latino sat there and waited for something to happen. Liam was still fast asleep.

"You should hug me for comfort." She mumbled and Santiago was shocked. Did she really just say that? He got up and walked over to her. She instantly fell into his arms and leaned her head against his chest.

"I´m sorry." He whispered repeatedly into her hair. After a few minutes, she shuffled onto his lap, his head was now below hers.

"It´s not your fault. I got pregnant Santiago and decided to have Liam-" Santiago stopped her instantly.

"Britt, no one should decide if one is allowed to die. You did the right thing, here, look at that happy little boy. What would you be without him?" He asked her.

"Not a stripper," she replied "but you are right. I probably wouldn´t have met you either" she added. It made the Latino´s heart beat faster. She just implied that she was happy that she met him, so there was something more than friendship she felt.

The Latino was filled with pride and courage "I really want to kiss you right now" Santiago said and waited for the blonde to respond, she however just looked at him. But instead of replying she licked her lips and maneuvered them onto the Latino´s.

It was soft and wonderful at once. Santiago let Brittany take over and that´s what she did. The kiss only lasted seconds but as soon as she pulled back, she looked at him and attacked his lips again. She then swiped her tongue over his lips and he let her enter.

Santiago sucked in a sharp breath because, he was overwhelmed by the feeling she gave him with a simple kiss. He knew it, Brittany was amazing. He then grabbed her tighter, this shouldn´t end. But both of them ran out of breath and pulled back. It was probably for the best. Santiago could feel himself getting aroused. What this woman did to him was indescribable.

Brittany smiled at him, but she didn´t move off his lap. She just turned around for a second to see if Liam was still asleep and he was.

"Maybe I should put him in his crib and we could continue this." She said with a shy smile. Santiago was on auto-drive and nodded dumbly.

Brittany got up and carefully picked up Liam. She carried him into the bedroom and returned with the baby monitor in hand. She grinned widely at him and let herself fall back onto his lap. "So… where were we?"

Santiago didn´t have to answer verbally, he just leaned in and caught her lips again. Brittany cupped both of his cheeks to keep him close. She felt his stubble on her palms and his hands on her hips. Just like her, he didn´t want this to end.

They slowed down and Brittany exhaled softly into his mouth. When they pulled back Santiago could see that Brittany´s cheeks were reddened. She sent him a soft smile and placed a gentle peck on his lips before letting herself fall into his arms completely and resting her head on his collar.

The Latino relaxed into the couch, Brittany on top of him and stroked up and down on her arm. They sat in silence enjoying the bliss they were in from kissing. The blonde felt content for the first time since… ever.

This moment was almost perfect. If Liam would be in her arms right now everything would be perfect. But if he was there, Brittany wouldn´t be able to make out like that with Santiago. _Well_ she thought, another time she would hold Liam in her arms and maybe peck Santiago once or twice. This would be her picture perfect.

"What are you thinking about," the Latino whispered "I can almost hear you think."

The blonde giggled. "Nothing, just that this is amazing and Liam would enjoy all of this cuddling." She grabbed his other arm and pulled it around her.

"Maybe next time Liam can cuddle with us. If you want there to be a next time, I mean." He wasn´t sure if this was a one-time thing, but hopefully not. He waited patiently until the blonde finally replied.

"I would like that." She said looking at him, his big brown eyes wide open. She leaned in and kissed him again. He was such a great kisser. Happiness overtook her body and she became bolder and placed her legs on either side of his body and straddled him.

His hands fell straight to her hips and she let herself be pulled closer their centers met and Brittany could feel his dick. It wasn´t hard but _damn_ was he was already at a decent size. Her own arousal wasn´t helpful, she didn´t even control herself when her body started to grind into him.

A sharp gasp from the Latino made her continue her motions. Santiago knew that he couldn´t keep himself flaccid forever. He also didn´t know if he should stop, but it was probably for the best.

"Britt, let´s stop right here," he began and the blonde pulled back looking at him "I don´t think we should overdo it."

She understood. "Yeah, you are right. Sorry, hormones." She blushed.

Santiago smiled at her with flushed cheeks. "Don´t apologize. I just think that kissing is enough for now. I don´t want you to do anything you don´t want to."

God, how can a man be so understanding? The blonde knew that she might have slept with him right there, without protection, because she was just overwhelmed of how attractive and caring he was. Brittany would have thrown everything out of the window, just like she did with Michael, but she would have regretted it afterwards. Santiago was right pulling the break right there.

She nodded at him and pecked his lips again and again. And then, they were making out at full speed again. Santiago pulled away again ."Maybe I should go home, just in case. I have class anyways tomorrow."

"Ok, yes." The blonde answered a little bit out of breath. _At least one of us has their head straight_ she thought. It really was the best idea to part ways now.

They stepped up to the apartment door and exchange another soft and short kiss. Brittany whispered "bye" just inches from his lips.

He smiled and replied. "Bye, have a good night, Britt." Then he left the blonde for the night and walked home with the biggest smile on his face, since he walked her home the night they met. He felt ecstatic.

Three weeks ago, they first met and she kicked him out with no reason. Then they exchanged messages on a daily basis and tonight. Tonight, they kissed each other. Santiago felt like the luckiest guy in the whole world.

He couldn´t describe the way it felt, having the blonde´s lips on his. He carefully ran his finger over them and noticed that he hadn´t shaved in a while. He should tackle this task tomorrow before class, just be sure. Santiago wasn´t a great fan of a beard. To many guys had one and thought it looked cool, however, the Latino knew that his beard would look like a bear in the wild.

Walking into his apartment, his roommate sat on the couch. "Hey, where have you been all day?"

The Latino just smiled. "Out. I´m heading to bed. Night."

Finn wished him a good night and continued to watch TV. He wondered what was going on with Santiago, but then shrugged it off. Rachel, the waitress from Sugar Cube, didn´t stop texting him after he slipped her his number. He couldn´t believe, she actually texted him. But damn, was he happy about it.


	4. Chapter 4

The week, again, was going by too slow. Santiago went to practice daily and felt every single muscle in his body, he was too exhausted to even buy groceries, because practice and class took everything out of him. Every night he spent hours repeating the stuff they worked on in class.

Besides that, Finn always asked him for help to understand the plays coach told them. Santiago cursed at him, asking if he even understood English, since coach drew him some lines and ran every play with the team. How can Frankenteen become quarterback with the little knowledge he had.

Every day was the same, getting up, going to class, going to practice and help Finn understand his role in the team. He cursed at everything.

The only thing he didn´t curse at were the messages from Brittany.

The blonde sent the sweetest texts. She wished him a good morning and beautiful day. She told him that Liam had extra fun cuddling with the hoodie he left at her house, asking with a winking face if he did it on purpose. She told him that she dreaded going to work, because she rather spent and evening with him cuddled on the couch, watching something on Netflix. Since that was a day she really enjoyed. He grinned at her playfulness and wished for the same.

This would be the best. Going to be with her, waking up with her, feeding Liam in the morning and making her breakfast. Santiago wanted all of that. He wanted this picture-perfect family with Brittany, although they would be everything but. They would be against everything Brittany´s family cherished, being together, him not being Liam´s father, not being married. Still, he wanted all of that.

But he should stop getting ahead of himself. He enjoyed his day dreams, but he knew that two people had to agree to that. It was not just him who could make decisions like that. Brittany was holding all the cards when it came to their relationship. Well, they weren´t in a relationship, but Santiago wished for it. He wanted to get to know the blonde even better.

He learned a lot about her from the texts they exchanged, their rare phone calls and the evening they spent together, but he knew there was a lot more to learn about the blonde. What was her favorite breakfast? Which side of the bed did she like to sleep on? The park or the beach? There was a lot he didn´t know yet.

Santiago didn´t want her to work at Sugar Cube at all. He wanted to know her safe, back in college maybe being a waitress on the side. He didn´t like the idea of men staring at her body, even touching her. The Latino was aware that she wasn't his girlfriend. They made out once, still, he didn´t like sharing. There was the thought again. Brittany and him becoming exclusive. Santiago knew that he should address this topic.

He grabbed his phone, it was already Thursday and he didn´t want to miss a chance of hanging out with Brittany. He typed fast and pressed sent, hoping the dancer would read it before her shift started.

 **from Santiago:** Would u like 2 go out this Saturday?

Since, she didn´t answer he guessed that she was already on stage. He contemplated about going back to the club. And then he did something impulsive, he usually never acted like that, but he missed Brittany.

"Finn" he screamed "wanna go to Sugar Cube for a beer?" He didn´t have to wait too long for an answer.

"Yes! I´ll text Puck to meet us there!" Then, they both got dressed and walked to the club. The man with the mohawk was already waiting in front of the club for them.

"There you are! I have been here for ten minutes!"

Santiago said nothing but instead Finn replied. "You live like a block away from here, no wonder you got here faster than us."

The Latino was not up for discussion, he even ignored Puck question about wanting another dance from the nice blonde. Although, Puck was right Santiago had another goal. He wanted to find Brittany and probably get a dance, but rather to have some alone time with her. He saw her walking through the club, barely dressed, talking to the girl at the bar. Brittany was always packed with clothes when they hung out, he therefore enjoyed the view right now.

"I´ll get the first round." He said, quickly walking over to the bar standing next to Brittany. She instantly knew who was there before he even got the chance to ´hi´. His smell invaded her senses and when she looked at him a smile was plastered on her face.

"Hey, what can I do you for?" She asked in a husky voice. Santiago knew it was a show for the bartender girl.

"I´d like three beers and a private dance from you," then he leaned close to whisper in her ear "if that´s possible in a room with no camera or something private. You know?"

The blonde nodded, of course she knew. She had been waiting for so long to see him again and now he was here. And he looked great. When he stood next to her he was so much taller than her, his hair was wild and his face was shaven. He looked so handsome. She felt her panties become a little bit sticky.

"Room four is out of order because of technical difficulties, but I don´t know that officially. So how about you meet me there in 5?" Now she only talked him. The bartender was busy fixing his order. He nodded and looked at her ass when she walked away.

If he would have been alone, he would have done some serious masturbating right now. Brittany was on his mind all day every day. And he had to admit that he couldn´t stop touching himself, while thinking about her. Santiago remembered his teenage years, when he was fourteen and had a crush on Jennifer Aniston. He was jerking off on a regular basis. It was the same with Brittany now.

"That makes $12." The bartender girl said. Santiago gave her $15 and told her to keep the change. Puck and Finn already pointed at different girls and obviously couldn´t decide. Santiago took a big gulp of his beer and then left the boys telling them he got a private dance. Puck and Finn both wanted to high five him, which was childish to the Latino, but they were his alibi.

He took the same way he walked the last time. Back into the private rooms and when he opened room number 4, he was there alone, at least that´s what he thought. Brittany was sitting silently on the couch. As soon as the Latino closed the door she spoke up.

"I almost thought you have forgotten me."

Santiago spun around and shook his head. "Never. I couldn´t wait for your answer if you would like to go out to dinner or lunch this Saturday." He sat next to her on the couch. She moved closer and looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I thought about a kiss first, since I really enjoyed that last Sunday." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Brittany´s lips were so close and he just leaned in. A hum escaped her lips and then he knew she enjoyed it just as much as he did.

They pulled away and Brittany already hated not being close to him. Because, being close to Santiago meant comfort and safety. It meant warmth and trust. Without asking she sat on his lap and blushed a little when he raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanna be closer to you," she answered his questioning look and he loved it "and now to your question Mr. Lopez. I like your offer for lunch or dinner. Is it either one or even both?" She asked.

Santiago was at a loss of words, did she just ask him to spend the whole day _again_? Damn straight, he wanted to spend all day with her and Liam. He was hoping to have a lunch with them and maybe an hour or two, but the whole afternoon and evening. _Hell yes_! His head screamed.

"It´s whatever you want." He said cupping her face for another kiss.

"Then I take both, you can pick us up at 11." And then she kissed him again. This time it was more urgent. Brittany knew that time was short. They would have another few minutes before she had to go back out there. The Latino´s hands began to wander and Brittany had to stop them. She didn´t want to tell him verbally, but she didn´t want this to go too far. He understood her sign and placed both of his hands back on her hips.

Brittany was really interested in more, but somehow, she had body issues when it came to the Latino. Sure, he had seen her almost naked before and she wasn´t wearing too much right now, still something about him scared her. She was afraid that he wouldn´t like her body. Aware of still carrying some baby weight, Brittany was anxious of what he would think of her.

Another reason was that she was afraid of not delivering in bed. He must have been with a lot of women and then, there was her. Brittany was simply horrified about going further with him. She knew that as long as she was sober nothing would happen, therefore she decided on not drinking when he was around. It was a good plan for now. But her plane was also flawed. She was aware that he understood her abstinence as long as she was breastfeeding, but what was going to happen after that? Brittany had to figure out something, she also didn´t want to lie to him. It was a vicious circle, for now she knew she was on the safe side. In the back of her head she knew that it was stupid to think about him pressuring her into doing anything.

After their heavy make-out session on her couch, she knew that her self-control was almost non-existent with him around. Santiago Lopez made her lose everything she considered as ´having her life in balance´. The Latino man drove her crazy in the best possible way.

Santiago groaned when the blonde told him she had to leave. He didn´t want to let her go.

"Here," he said and handed her some money "I know you have to show some when you get out of here." The Latino still didn´t move. Brittany gave him a short peck and just when she was about to leave, she turned back around and hesitated for a second but then decided to go for it.

"If you want to, you can walk me home again. I´m off in an hour," then she stopped again, she couldn´t expect him to wait that long "or not. You don´t have-"

"Ok," he interrupted her "I´ll wait." She nodded and left the room. Santiago waited another minute and then walked back over to Puck, Finn was off with a girl he guessed.

"What´s up San? We haven´t talked in a while. I mean come on, since we´ve been here last you were totally different and tonight you wanted to go again. What´s that?"

The Latino could feel that Puck didn´t like the conversation´s which were about feelings. He was a guy that hid his feelings and it was always easy with him. They were, like his abuela would say "boys". They would roughhouse and get their knees dirty. Men don´t talk about feelings. It always put a smile on the Latino´s face, thinking about his abuela and her rants about stereo types. She actually still believed in them.

"It´s nothing." He replied.

"Yeah. No, don´t bullshit me Lopez. We both know that you are Mr. goodie-two-shoes. So, don´t fuck with me and tell me the truth. You can trust me."

The Latino knew he was right. He took a deep breath and prepared a short speech in his head to get Puck off his case.

"Look, I like someone. Ok? But, she is kinda unavailable I guess. It´s just I don´t really know how to handle it and I don´t think anyone but me can figure it out." _Bravo_ he thought to himself. The debate team did some good.

Puck looked at him with big eyes and obviously searched for a proper reply.

"Ok. Since… since you are weird for as long as your birthday I guess it´s a stripper." Santiago was impressed. How could Puck, who sometimes seemed as dull as a cave, figure this out?

"Dude, no way." He lied.

Puck, however, knew he got it right "come one, what´s so bad about this? There is nothing wrong with those ladies. I myself am seeing a dancer from here."

That shocked the Latino. Puck was not just fucking honest but for the first time, he was a decent guy. All of his behavior was an act? The mohawked man always striked Santiago as a shallow guy who used girls and often didn´t even knew their names. But now he admitted he was seeing one of the dancers.

"Who are you seeing? Like as in dating?" Santiago was still shocked from Puck admittance.

"Why do you sound so shocked?"

"Because! I fucking am!" Santiago almost yelled. He needed a drink, he lifted his half empty beer glass and waved to the waitress to bring him another one.

"You suck," Puck scoffed "yes, I am seeing her. And yes, we are in a relationship. Quinn and I have been seeing each other for almost half a year now. She has a seven-year-old daughter and I really like both of them." He was genuine. He even pulled out his wallet and showed the Latino a picture of a blonde woman with hazel eyes and a smaller replica of her.

"That´s great man," Santiago patted his back "I´m happy for you."

"Thanks, we are working on getting her out of here and finding an apartment together. I applied for some delivery jobs and other stuff to support both. Quinn as well as her daughter. I´m really into her."

Again, Santiago was out of words. He sat there, looking at Puck and instantly grabbing the other beer in front of him as soon as the waitress set it down. He needed a minute to think. Puck deserved the truth and he wanted to tell him. But he was scared. Or what was it? He saw Brittany walking around, glancing over to their table once in a while. When the Latino smiled at her, Puck hit the table.

"Oh my God! You like Brittany?" There was silence. A long silence. Santiago didn´t know what to say and Puck just stared at him with his mouth open. The hesitance of the Latino was answer enough. Puck knew he was right, Santiago Lopez liked Brittany. He knew they would make a cute couple. Brittany was a little more forward than the Latino but next to each other the just fitted.

"Yes," Santiago finally spoke "I like her. But how is this suppose to work? I mean, I´m in the public eye. Not a lot, but I am. She is a mother and broken. Her ex, what´s-his-name, and her parents are straight from hell if you ask me and they broke her. I tried to gain her trust," he sighed "but I know she doesn´t trust me that much. Right now, we are having fun I guess. But she doesn´t seem open for more." He was down. Opening up to Puck made him realize what was going on.

He shook his head in realization.

Brittany probably didn´t want anything from Santiago, he was just there until she was tired of him, right? She stopped him, when he wanted to go farther. Puck pushed him to get him to listen.

"Look, San. She just became a mother and she´s just protective and careful. Don´t go crazy over something you don´t know. I can see that you are second guessing yourself and her. Give her time and if you want something out of that you know that you gotta talk. If I learned something from Quinn, then that you gotta talk your shit out. I know that sounds girly, but it helps," he said "think about it."

Santiago nodded and talked into his glass. "Yeah, I will. She´s off in half an hour and I´ll walk her home."

He knew that Puck was right and it pissed him off. He didn´t like to be wrong about something, he was Latino and a very proud one. He didn´t like to be lectured about how he should handle his life.

"Great, that means Quinn will be over at my place later." Puck said casually and Santiago´s head spun around.

"What does Quinn have to do with Brittany?" The Latino was confused and pushed his friend to come with his knowledge.

Puck laughed. To him it was funny. Santiago was seldomly interested in anything but football, food and his Xbox. Now, he was giddy and anxious to find out what Puck knew which he didn´t.

"Puck, come on. Tell me or-" He warned and his friend stopped laughing. Santiago got what he wanted.

"Who do you think is watching her kid while she is shaking her butt here," he began "can´t look after its own."

Didn´t Puck know that Brittany had a boy or did he just not care? The Latino wasn´t sure, but also couldn´t care less right now. He knew everything he needed right now. Puck´s girlfriend was babysitting Brittany´s son while she was at work. He never thought about it. It seemed normal that Brittany had someone to take care of Liam when she was away. Then it hit him again, Brittany wasn´t on good terms with her parents and she came to LA to go to college. There was more he had to ask Brittany. Just when he was about to reply to Puck, Brittany came walking over to their table dressed.

"Hey, I´m about to leave. Are you ready?" She only looked at Santiago who nodded dumbly and got up.

"Bye Puck." He said without looking back and walked out of the club, following Brittany who waved goodbye to a couple of girls on her way out. Just when they left the club, Brittany shivered. It was a cold night.

"Here," Santiago said and took of his jacket without thinking twice "you are cold, again, may I say." He smiled at her and she returned it. The Latino could see a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry, for stealing it again." She whispered, because he was so close to her face. She liked how close he was, she could smell all of him and _damn_ did he smell good. His eyes were focused on hers and she didn´t want this moment to end. When he was about to lean in for a kiss Brittany pulled back.

"Not yet. I want to shower first," she hoped for him to understand "I feel…" she couldn´t find the right words, but Santiago nodded, signaling her that he understood her. The Latino took a step back and motioned her to follow.

"Come on, let me get you home to Liam. Do you want to get something to eat on the way?"

"Yes, food sounds good. But we could order in if you like. Or do you want to go home?" She wasn´t sure, on the one hand she knew that he wanted to stay but on the other he might want to go to bed and sleep. The Latino however gave the right answer.

"Let´s go to your apartment and order in, you can shower while we wait for food."

That was exactly what she wanted to hear. The walk to Brittany´s apartment took about 15 minutes and the blonde was happy about it. She was really cold and a shower would do just the right thing now.

When they entered her apartment together, Quinn just got up and smiled at both of them. The smaller blonde then realized that Brittany wasn´t alone. "Oh, er, hello?"

"Quinn, don´t worry," Brittany calmed her "this is Santiago. He is a friend of Puck´s." That seemed to satisfy her.

"Ok. Hello Santiago," she said reaching out her hand, which the Latino instantly took and shook. Quinn looked back at Brittany and told her "I´ll head out. Puck said he is waiting outside for me."

"Great, ok. Thanks, Quinn" Brittany replied and hugged her. She then locked the door after her and walked over to the crib that stood next to the couch. She saw Liam fussing a little bit, but he wasn´t hungry yet.

Looking down at her son made her smile. "Hey, my little angel. I brought Santiago home. I´ll be right out, ok?" Her voice was so soft, Santiago felt like melting.

He saw Brittany picking Liam out of his crib and kissing he forehead and then turning to Santiago. "Could you hold him, while I shower?" The Latino was still in trance, looking at this beautiful blonde in front of him.

Not until she came up to him and carefully holding Liam out to him, Santiago realized what was going on. "Are you sure?" he asked?

"Yes, San. Here," she said "you can hold him. He won´t bite."

Santiago knew that she was making fun of him. But still he was hesitant. He carefully opened his arms and let Brittany place the baby in his arms. "Don´t hold him like a football, you better sit and support him with your lap." The blonde told him.

He followed her orders and sat down and then carefully took the baby. He handled him like Liam was of glass. It made Brittany smile.

Just when she about to leave the room, she turned back. "Please, don't drop him," she started and Santiago frowned, then she continued "and behave you two." Liam gurgled while the Latino still looked confused between the baby and his mother.

The blonde grabbed the baby monitor and walked into the bathroom. She just wanted to be sure that she could leave Santiago alone with her son. His wish to hold her son was more than obvious. She undressed and stepped into the shower. Nothing happened until she washed her hair. The Latino´s deep voice emerged from the silence.

" _So, Liam. What did you do today?"_ Silence. " _Ok, stupid question. Sorry. You slept and tried to roll over, right? How did you do? I bet you did good."_ Liam was squeaking in response, Santiago must have made a face or something the blonde thought while continuing her shower.

" _I really missed seeing you and your mother. You did grow a little bit, looking good."_ Then there was silence again, but just for a second. Brittany wanted to jump out of the shower and run to the living space, then she heard a soft voice, Santiago´s voice. He was singing.

Brittany paused her shower. She couldn´t believe that Santiago Lopez sang to her son. It took a few verses for her to pick up on the song. It was Keane´s _Somewhere only we know_.

She loved music. Music she could dance to and this was a song she never danced to, but it was something she would love to dance to. Hearing the Latino sing, his voice so gently, raspy and still clear made her knees weak.

Hurrying her shower, she almost tripped and fell. Brittany was able to grab her sink and dried herself off. Then she threw on some clothes and tip-toed into the living room. The blonde didn´t want to scare the Latino. Liam, however, saw his mother and began moving his feet excitedly. Santiago noticed and instantly stopped singing turning to her.

"Don´t stop." Brittany told him. Santiago knew she heard and shook his head in embarrassment.

"I just didn´t know what to tell him," he began "so I thought... God, that´s-"

Brittany stopped him "it´s cute and Liam enjoyed it. I didn´t want to eavesdrop, but I had the baby monitor with me. It´s more a reflex, sorry."

The Latino carefully handed her Liam, who was trying to grab her face, Brittany answered the baby´s gesture with a couple of kisses.

"You don´t have to apologize for anything. I would have done the same if he was my child." Santiago didn´t even think about it, it just slipped out. _Idiot, idiot. Idiot!_ His head screamed. He felt stupid for uttering such a stupid comment. Brittany´s reaction, however, was a soft smile. How didn´t she kick him out again? Santiago forced a smile on his face. This woman was incredible. He said the stupidest shit and she was still talking to him.

"You are cute. So, how about those cuddles?" Brittany asked like nothing happened. The Latino couldn´t answer or rather he didn´t dare to answer. He was afraid that he would blabber more idiotic nonsense which would push Brittany away from him. Therefore, he nodded, leaned against the couch and opened his arms in which Brittany leaned into.

Santiago was unsure about what to do, but again Brittany saved the moment and pressed her lips into his neck. He was in shock for a second, but then he gently pulled her closer and hummed in response. This was something he was hoping for. Having Brittany close and Liam as well. This was exactly what Santiago hoped for.

"This is nice," he said when Brittany pulled her lips back "I like having you two close" and then his insecurity appeared again "if you want that, I mean."

The blonde chuckled and cuddled close into him, if that was even possible. "San, don´t worry so much. I wouldn´t do this if I didn´t enjoy it." She told him.

Gaining some of his confidence back, he kissed the back of her head and when she turned her head as much as possible, he aimed for her lips. It was soft and short. Santiago didn´t want to put on a show for Liam, he knew it was stupid, still, there was nothing that should ruin this moment for him.

Brittany smiled when their lips parted. Santiago was the perfect gentleman.

This moment of being in each other´s arms made them both content. Liam must have felt the same because, within the blink of an eye he was fast asleep in his mother´s arms which were covered by Santiago.

The spent the next hour like that, exchanging a couple of kisses and reassuring each other that they were comfortably. Santiago´s stomach grumbled after a while just when they were kissing again and Brittany smiled into the kiss, but pulled away.

"I think, we should order some food. You seem to be hungry" she teased, biting her lower lips.

"I am," Santiago admitted "but I can also cook again. I don´t mind" he added. Brittany moved over so she could look at him properly. It woke Liam as well.

The baby looked around to get accustomed to his surroundings and as soon as he acquainted himself, he focused on Santiago. The Latino was a little bit unsure why the baby was staring at him.

"Little fella, is everything alright?" He asked Liam who balled his fists and grunted a little bit. Brittany knew what was going on and giggled at the Latino´s face who was utterly confused.

"San, Liam is doing number two." She said. Santiago´s head shot up looking at the blonde opposite to him.

"And why is he staring at me for that? Am I making it easier for him?" He asked in confusion.

The blonde shook her head and carefully walked into her bedroom, telling Santiago to follow. He needed a few seconds to realize what she said. He jumped up from the couch and followed her.

Brittany´s bedroom was a small room with a big window and the furniture didn´t match, still it looked cozy. Her closet was open and some clothes were lying on the floor in front of it. She kicked them aside as she walked past them. Santiago guessed the door on his left was leading into the bathroom, next to it was a small dresser with a mirror above it. Next to the bed was a small greyish-blue crib. The sheets of the bed were spread neatly and tucked into the mattress. The walls were plain white. He guessed that everything had to go fast after she dropped out of college and support from her parents fell out.

Santiago stopped next to Brittany in front of the changing table. Liam was still busy filling his diapers. Brittany looked around the table and grabbed some wet wipes, a new diaper and baby powder.

"He´s got a lot coming." Santiago joked and the blonde nodded.

"And you sir, are going to change him," she said and Santiago´s eyes burst open "don´t worry, I´ll help you" she added "come on, stand behind me."

The Latino did as he was told and reached around Brittany, his front pressed into her back and after a second of tensing both relaxed.

"Ok. So first you have to undress him," Brittany began and Santiago followed the instruction "the hard part is taking off the diaper and getting the new one on, Mr. Liam enjoys the nakedness. So, take it off and throw it in there," the Latino did again as said "now grab a wet wipe. I figured out that it is best to place one on his penis. It stops him from urinating freely, since it´s a little bit cold."

Santiago grabbed it and did just that. He was thankful for that. Liam looked a little bit confused when he placed the wipe there to constrict him from peeing freely. He thought about joking that the wet wipe wouldn´t cover his dick properly, but he didn´t want to make it uncomfortable for either of them.

"Now, more wet wipes and clean his butt, but be careful not too much pressure." The blonde told Santiago and he got started on cleaning Liam, holding his tiny legs up in the air seemed to be enjoyable for him. The baby giggled and squeaked in amusement.

"You like that, don´t you?" Santiago asked the baby who held onto his own knees. "That´s what I thought. You like having me doing your dirty work, don´t you?"

Brittany loved how easy Santiago took this task. It was more of an impulse that she told Santiago to do it, but it felt right and it was. The Latino was still pressed into her backside and handled the boy so carefully.

"Good job, San. Throw those wipes in the container to the diaper. Now, you can powder his butt cheeks a little bit and finally put on the diaper." She knew that the final task would be the hardest.

"Ok. Ok, we can do this, can´t we Liam? Don´t let me down here." Santiago said looking at the baby boy who couldn´t decide on who to look at, his mother or Santiago. But just as Brittany suspected, as soon as Santiago neared with the new diaper, Liam freed his legs from the Latino´s hold and kicked widely. He didn´t want the diaper and made it very clear by trying to escape the moving hands.

"Here let me." Brittany said and the Latino dropped the diaper. He was about to step back, but decided against it, carefully he wrapped his arms around her hips. Looking over the blonde´s shoulder again, he saw how easy Brittany caught Liam´s legs, slipped the diaper under his butt and removed the wet wipe from his front before closing the diaper.

Liam began to fuss, stopped however as soon as Brittany handed him to Santiago. The Latino held him close to his chest, Liam supported his hands on the Latino´s chest and together they watched Brittany how she cleaned changing table and walked into the bathroom. She came back out and gestured for Santiago to wash his hands as well.

"You did really good." She said, which put and instant smile on his face. Then she pecked his lips for a short second not giving him any time to reciprocate the kiss.

"It was my very first time," he replied "never done that before. So, thanks for letting me do that."

The blonde waited for him to come closer and rewarded him with another kiss. "So how about dinner now? Liam will have a bottle tonight and then he´ll be out for the night I guess."

"Yes, please. I´m starving." Santiago said a little bit too eager, making Brittany laugh softly. "I mean, I´m hungry. You want me to cook?"

The blonde shrugged. "Whatever you like."

The Latino walked into the kitchen and pulled all ingredients together to make some spaghetti and meatballs. The blonde fed Liam and burped him. While Santiago was still rummaging in the kitchen, she brought Liam into the bedroom and walked back into the kitchen with the baby monitor in hand.

"Care to explain what you are doing now? I mean I could maybe fix that myself the next time." She said. Santiago nodded and pulled her closer, this felt so easy and mainly domestic. The Latino couldn´t think of anything better. Well, maybe an activity that involved a lot less clothes, but they were far from that.

He explained her bit by bit what he was doing and which spices he used and how to boil the pasta. Santiago wasn´t sure how much Brittany knew, therefore he really started from zero. Brittany paid attention, never questioned anything and nodded in understanding. She snuck in some kisses, since she really wanted to. She missed the Latino´s lips.

When the sauce as well as the spaghetti were done, Brittany set the table. "If you want, there is beer in the fridge, somewhere in the bottom drawer." She told him.

"Oh, that´s alright. I rarely drink and I had two tonight." He said and Brittany looked at him in question.

"I just don´t. I know I´m in college, but my dad was killed by a drunk driver and…" there was a pause "…and it kinda made me only have a beer once in a while."

"That´s ok. I´m sorry" Brittany replied. She knew that Santiago´s father passed when the Latino was young, but he hadn´t told her why. It must have been horrible.

The Latino waved it off. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I grew up just fine I think. My mom gave me and my sisters everything we needed so really, no need to feel sorry."

She waited until he placed the plates on the table and then she embraced him. He was taken aback for a second but reciprocated. He heard her whisper ´this is nice´ and then they were kissing again. Brittany couldn´t hold back a moan when the Latino grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him. She wanted more, she was going crazy and pushed his hands lower over ass.

For a moment, Santiago contemplated if he should do it but his hands didn´t even wait for an ok from his head. They were already on her ass, squeezing it, forcing more moans coming from the blonde. She tightened her grip on his neck and caught him by surprise when she jumped into his arms.

He reacted and grabbed her thighs to keep her up. Her core pressed right onto his cock. All the soreness of his muscles was gone, because his focus was now on a certain blonde turning him on by rubbing her core over his hardening dick. Groaning in pleasure he walked them over to the couch and topped her.

Her legs still around him encouraged Santiago to grind into her. Brittany below him cursed at herself for the material in-between them. She wanted to do that naked. But it had to be enough for now. She had to get some satisfaction and she knew that Santiago craved some contact as well.

"Is that ok?" She asked him in-between kisses. Santiago stopped and looked down at her. He didn´t quite understand what she meant. Was she good lying there for him to act like a horny teenager, rubbing himself on her? Was the setting ok?

"Yeah," he replied in a raspy voice "but I think we should stop. I don´t wanna go too far."

"No. No, San," she held him tight, since he was about to move away "I wanna do this. The rubbing with clothes on. Please, I can´t get myself off again just thinking about you." That was a lot of information. Brittany was embarrassed and blushed.

"Don´t be shy about that. I would have done the same." The Latino admitted and just picked up with his movements. His obvious bulge proved again to the blonde below him, just how big he was. She dared to grab his dick, making him hiss. She was proven right, Santiago was big and not just in length.

After rubbing him for a while she pulled his hips back into her core. He moved easily on top of her. Their breaths became short and Brittany knew she was close "I´m cumming" she whispered and just seconds later she fell over the edge.

Santiago didn´t stop moving. His orgasm was secondary, he wanted to help Brittany ride out hers. When she calmed down Santiago stopped moving. Brittany looked at him, flustered and relaxed.

"Why didn´t you finish, San?" She asked shyly. Brittany wanted him to cum as well and sat up. Santiago said nothing he just shrugged. Sure, he wanted to finish, but he could do that at home. He felt embarrassed for taking so long.

"I just," he started "I-" but there was no possibility to finish. Brittany already eyed the massive tent in his sweat pants and rubbed him. He sucked in a sharp breath and threw his head back. He was so distracted that he didn´t notice that Brittany slipped her hand into his sweats and now easily cupped him over his boxer briefs. It was easier now and Brittany made out how big the Latino actually was.

"You are so big, San." She whispered in his ear just before kissing down his neck and then gently biting him. This appreciation of his dick brought him close to the edge. Her hand went over his whole length and went down to squeeze his balls, this made him hiss in pleasure.

"Yes... Britt, do that again." He begged and she slipped her other hand into his pants as well. One hand grabbed his balls the other one rubbed over his cock.

"I´m so close" he moaned bucking his hips up and down. Brittany saw how he closed his eyes and kissed him. The Latino groaned into her mouth and then she felt his underwear becoming wetter. Santiago just came. She slowed her strokes down and then stopped.

Santiago was spent. This was an intense orgasm. He felt how wet his underwear was now, his load was running over his upper thigh. Brittany felt just as exhausted, her underwear sticking to her core. She flooded her panties, but this was so worth it.

"I think the food is cold," she said into his neck, placing another kiss there "but I´m actually hungry" she admitted.

The Latino laughed and helped her up. "Well, then let´s wash our hands and eat. But I would like to take my underwear off if that´s ok."

The blonde told him to do it in the bathroom and that´s where he tiptoed to. Liam was sleeping cuddled into an old blanket. Santiago pulled down his pants and saw the stain. He made a mess. He also took of his underwear and cleaned his dick with it. He contemplated about throwing it away but decided to leave it in here for now, he´ll get it before he leaves.

Santiago thought about his conversation with Puck and noticed that Brittany and him didn´t need a lot of words to understand their insecurities. She must have felt that he was that he was uncertain about his place in her life. Tonight, she showed him…


	5. Chapter 5

When he came back, Brittany already sat at the table. "Going commando" she teased him.

"You kinda took me by surprise there, but I´m not complaining." He smiled at her. They ate without mentioning what just happened any further. Brittany was still wearing her underwear and shuffled on her chair from left to right to move the sticky fabric away from her core. But, just the thought of their previous action made her core become heated again.

The Latino noticed her actions, but decided not to say anything. Their food was indeed cold, still they needed to refuel. Brittany couldn´t care less about the cold food it still tasted amazing. When they were almost finished she dreaded the knowledge of him leaving soon.

"So, when do you have class tomorrow?" She asked him timidly. He looked at the blonde across from him and couldn´t stop smiling at her.

"Not until noon and practice right after," he answered her and smiled at her "and I was kinda hoping that would want to have breakfast with me tomorrow." Heat crawled into his cheeks.

The blonde was overwhelmed, she liked that Santiago wanted to spend time with her. She liked the idea of having breakfast with him, but then it hit her.

"That sounds amazing, but Liam has a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 8 am. I think breakfast at 7 is a little bit early for you." She was disappointed that she couldn´t see him again until next weekend, but the blonde knew that Santiago understood. Liam would always be her priority.

"I don´t mind breakfast at seven, I did it before," He shrugged and waited for a response.

"Ok. Breakfast it is. Wait, I´ll give you some money that you can pick something up on your way here." She got up from the chair and wanted to walk over to her purse. But halfway there she felt him wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up from the ground.

"You don´t have to give me money. I can get that, really." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers all over her body.

"But I don´t want you to pay everything. You have already done so much for Liam and me and… and" she couldn´t finish her thought when she felt his lips on her neck. She gripped his head, which was a little bit complicated from her position. But, Brittany needed him closer.

Santiago set her back onto the floor, but didn´t let go of her. Brittany, still in front of him, moved their bodies flush together. He didn´t let her turn around. This angle was giving him the opportunity to suck on her pulse point and eye her front at the same time. Her body amazed him. To him it was impossible that she gave birth barely three months ago, she was perfectly toned and at first he was scared that he would crush her, since she seemed so thin.

"I would do _anything_ for you and Liam." He whispered absent mindedly. He meant it, Brittany and Liam stole his heart.

The blonde gasped as soon as he finished his sentence. She wanted to grind into him and feel his hands all over her body. But again, he was the one to pull away, Brittany wasn´t happy and groaned in displeasure.

"I´ll leave you now. Get some rest and I´ll see you tomorrow at breakfast." He said after he spun her around to embrace her properly.

"You can´t just be so wonderful and turn me on just to leave me right after." She pouted while keeping herself steady, her arms around his neck.

"Put that pout away;" he said "we both know that this would only get outta hand and I want to respect you, you know? You deserve much more than fooling around:" He continued. Brittany knew he was genuine, she could see it in his eyes.

How could people write in their stupid blogs that he was a lady killer, saying he bedded a different woman every weekend? Santiago Lopez didn´t want to get her into bed. She couldn´t believe it. He was a genuine guy and she had a son and he still wanted to hang out with her. Everything she read couldn´t be more wrong about Santiago.

"Ok, so what are you thinking about? Do you want to stop fooling around?" She asked in confusion because, she didn´t want that. His kisses were amazing and she really enjoyed the grinding from before. He chuckled.

"Maybe, I should ask you out on a date, like really a date. Going out. Something you and Liam would enjoy. The aquarium or maybe the zoo? And if I get the feeling that you like me enough, I might ask you to be my girlfriend," he saw her eyes bulge out "but… but…" he stuttered "I mean that´s totally up to you. Don´t feel pressured to do any of this. I better leave, sorry."

He wanted to let go of her, when she crashed her lips onto his. Everything she felt was put into that kiss. Santiago was the cutest and he didn´t even know it. He said the right things and wanted to spend time with her, despite of everything she was. She never met someone who was less shallow than him.

"I´d love to be your girlfriend if you ever decide on asking me and a date with you and Liam sounds wonderful." She spoke so close to his lips that he could feel her breath mix with his own."And I can already tell you that I like you a lot Mr. Lopez. So, don´t worry about that part".

The Latino smiled and mentally high fived himself. Brittany admitted liking him and she said she would like to go out with him.

"Ok, maybe I´ll ask you to be my girlfriend sometime then," he tried to act cool "so how does Saturday sound? You wanna go to the zoo or the aquarium? Or just think about it, I´ll ask properly tomorrow." He changed his answer.

"You are such a dork." She said pecking his lips once and then a second time. She couldn´t get enough of him. They separated and he put on his jacket walking over to the door. He wished her and Liam a good night and told her that he´ll be back tomorrow for breakfast. They exchanged another kiss, Brittany told him to send her a message when he got home safely and then he left.

When he got home he decided on a shower. He typed the text message to Brittany telling her he got home safely and whished her a good night, again. When he undressed, it hit him, he left his dirty underwear in her bathroom. That was embarrassing. She would find it and tell him to not come again.

He showered and hoped that she wasn´t grossed out by the mess he left behind. What the Latino didn´t notice was the text message Brittany sent, at least not until he walked back into his bedroom.

 **from Brittany:** sleep tight and don´t worry, I´ll wash your underwear ;)

He blushed and hid his face in his pillow.

 **from Santiago:** sooo sorry! I really wanted 2 take it w/ me. Awkward

The blonde, who was already showered and slipped under the covers, smiled at the Latino´s response. To her it was nothing embarrassing. He forgot, so what? That could have happened her as well. Brittany wasn´t sure if it was gross but, she saw the big spot of cum in his underwear and smiled. It was her who made him cum this hard. She set her phone aside after checking her alarm and closed her eyes.

Liam was out for the night and didn´t wake up once. Brittany´s night was filled with dreams of Santiago. The Latino took up most of her time, when she had her head free for a second or two.

She imagined how her, Liam and Santiago would walk through the zoo, his arm around her waist in a protective and caring manner or how Liam would sit on his strong arm, while looking at all the different animals. Brittany was content, she hasn´t been in a long time. Santiago Lopez gave her a feeling that she thought she never find again.

Brittany woke up with a bright smile on her face. Liam was a little but fuzzy but, as soon as he saw his mother he smiled and gurgled at her.

A few minutes after seven she buzzed Santiago into her building and waited, with Liam on her arm, for him to appear. He looked so handsome, his hair was crazy and his clothes were comfortable. He definitely just got out of bed a few minutes prior. She smiled at him and cherished his effort.

"You know," she said as he came closer "you really didn´t have to get up so early for us" then he was right in front of her. He was about one head bigger than her and leaned down a little waiting for her to close the distance and she did. The kiss was short because, Liam squealed on her arm probably missing the attention. She still could taste the toothpaste on his lips.

"I don´t mind." He whispered still close to her, when he took a step back he could see Liam looking at him with big eyes. "And hello to you too little fella," he said letting the baby grab his finger.

Breakfast went great, just as Brittany expected. She felt sad though, when they parted ways after. It wouldn´t be until Saturday that they´d see each other again. It took everything out of her to not ask Santiago if he wanted to come to the appointment. It was a long deliberation with herself because, how would he feel about that? Pressured? Forced? Ordered around? No, she couldn´t do that.

Just because the Latino mentioned asking her to be his girlfriend didn´t make him a father to Liam and therefore, dumping all these responsibilities on him. This wouldn´t be fair.

Everything Brittany and Santiago held conversation about was their upcoming first official date. They decided on going to the zoo, hoping Liam would enjoy the different animals.

The week seemed to go by even slower than before. Santiago was pushing himself hard at practice, he had to work off his desire to see Brittany. His hormones went crazy and he had too much energy flowing through his body. Especially, when he thought about their pre-dinner grinding session. When he wasn´t at practice, he tried to keep up with his classes, which wasn´t too hard. But as soon as his had nothing to do his thoughts ran back to the blonde. More and more often he looked at his phone to see if she replied to one of his messages and check out the pictures she sent him.

Brittany started to send him pictures on a regular basis. It were casual situations, like her standing in front of her mirror holding Liam or lying in bed, her haired sprawled around her saying: _really exhausted_. The Latino knew that her shifts at Sugar Cube were exhausting and he hated the thought of other men staring at her. Every night that Brittany worked, he thought about running over there and punching every single guy that stared at her.

The next couple of weeks went on and neither Brittany nor Santiago minded spending time with each other. The thing that really bothered her, was that Santiago still hadn´t asked her if she wanted to be in a relationship with him. Brittany didn´t see anybody on the side and neither did Santiago, it was like a silent agreement. Although, to her it was something different. She really liked Santiago and knew she was falling for him, hard. The Latino made her feel so secure and happy.

There was one more week until Thanksgiving and Santiago sat on Brittany´s couch with Liam on his lap making funny faces while the blonde watched the two.

"So, my mom and sisters are gonna be here on Wednesday, it´s gonna be hell. My oldest sister has a google alert on me and," he didn´t look at her, he tried to sound casual "…and a picture of you and I popped on the internet."

"Ok?" She asked "I´m sorry for getting you in trouble and Liam is sorry as well." The baby, now 5 months old laughed at Santiago´s actions and tried hard to stand on his own.

"Britt, don't worry. I´m sorry. I mean, my sister told my mother and now she´s been bugging me about bringing you to dinner with us on Thanksgiving. I wanted to ask you for two weeks now, but I didn´t know how. I mean Jaz never mentioned Liam, so I checked the picture and it was one of us getting ice cream before picking Liam up from Quinn," he hoped that she would interrupt him, but he was out of luck "so, would you like to have dinner with me and my crazy family?"

The blonde smiled at him, he was going to introduce her to his family? That was big. Rather huge. Was this the reason he didn´t ask her to be his girlfriend? Because, then he would have to introduce her to his family. Right? Or was he embarrassed about her and didn´t want his family to meet her? Questions over questions flooded her mind.

"Why?" Was all she asked.

"What why? It´s a yes or no question. I don´t understand" He said.

"Why wouldn´t you ask me to be your girlfriend?" She was on the brink of tears.

Then it hit him "Britt, please don´t think that I would be embarrassed about introducing you to my family or anything else because, I can see that you are thinking exactly that. Please, don´t think that. I just didn´t want you to feel pressured to meet them. I mean, look, we are still getting to know each other and they would grill you and I…," he didn´t know how to explain it properly "it´s not you. It´s them. My sisters are crazy."

He carefully moved closer to Brittany, giving her a chance to stop him. She didn´t. He embraced her and kissed the top of her head whispering ´sorry´ over and over again. She was crying, all this time when he told her about his family coming, she thought he was trying to hide her.

It took almost five minutes for her to calm down. Santiago continued to apologize and cursed at himself for being such an idiot.

"I thought…," she said wiping her tears away "you didn´t want me to be your girlfriend because… because, I´m a single mother and have nothing-"

He kissed her to not let her finish this sentence. How could she think something like that? Santiago couldn´t think of anything that made him happier than spending time with Brittany and Liam. No touchdown he made in his last couple of games could give him the feeling that spread within him, when he was with Brittany and Liam. He pulled back looking deep into her eyes.

"Britt, don´t ever think that I don´t want you because of Liam or your job. I don´t like your job very much and maybe we shouldn´t mention it to my mother and I wouldn´t mind helping you back on your feet by finding something else. But that´s up to you and support you no matter what, ok? I really like you and if I haven´t messed up this between us is there a chance for me to ask you now if you want to be my girlfriend?"

The dancer chuckled and grabbed Liam from the Latino. "You are unbelievable, you know that? What do you think Liam?" She asked her son. "Do you think mommy and San would make a cute couple?" The baby jumped up and down on his mother´s lap and clapped his hands together.

"I think this is a yes from him and you are getting a big yes from me. I´d love to be your girlfriend." She said and kissed him again.

"Let me put Liam down and we can properly kiss." The Latino nodded and Brittany laid the baby boy on his blanket on the floor next to his scattered toys. He grabbed them and brought them directly to his mouth.

She then sat on the Latino´s lap and kissed him with want. They have been in situations like that before. For all the three months they went on dates or spent evening at Brittany´s apartment, she still hadn´t met Finn or Puck, Liam was put to sleep and they would make out like teenagers. There would be kissing, touching and some grinding. But, they never went further than that. It was once or twice that they grinded so hard they came again. Both knew they had to behave, since Liam was in the room. But, Santiago had to admit he was more than ready to sleep with her.

Still, pressuring Brittany into anything was not something he pursued. She would tell or show him when she was ready. It, however, hasn´t happened yet. Santiago resorted to jerking off on almost a weekly basis.

The blonde didn´t know what she did to him, her teasing messages and naughty comments crept up on him and filled his mind. Once, she sent him a picture of herself wearing the boxers he left at her apartment with the message _how do I look?_ She was only wearing a t shirt and his underwear. He jerked off twice that night looking at that picture.

The blonde also had trouble controlling herself. She got herself off in the shower thinking about Santiago. Situations like this, didn´t make it easier on her. She felt her arousal pool in her panties again.

She wanted to sleep with him, so badly, but she was scared that he wouldn´t be satisfied by her and then maybe leave her. Brittany was aware that her insecurities were never proven because, more than once Santiago made it obvious that he was crazy about her.

During their conversations on the phone, mostly after her shifts, she told him that she missed seeing him today and he replied without any hesitation that he would come right over. All she had to do was tell him and he would run to her. She thought and told him that it was cute and adorable. Santiago, however, didn´t want to be called cute or adorable. He always joked about having an image to uphold.

Now, that they were exclusive Brittany thought about taking the next step. She could tell that Santiago wanted to, he was hard every time they made out heavily and Brittany wanted it just as much.

"San," she breathed "we have to stop," clawing onto his shoulders "Liam" the Latino nodded in understanding, he knew that nothing would happen with the baby in the room and he didn't want to. That would be creepy.

"Sorry." He said after he pulled back, Brittany was still sitting on his lap, feeling his semi-hard on and her cheeks were bright red just like her lips.

"Don´t apologize, San. I´m just as horny as you are," she saw the Latino blush "how about we put Liam down and continue this?"

Santiago didn´t know what to say. His mind went blank for a second or two. Did she just ask him to continue this? _Fuck yes!_ His head screamed and so did his penis, already pressing hard against his basketball shorts. He kind of stopped being embarrassed about sporting a boner around Brittany. She once told him that she liked it because, it was her who gave it to him and confessed that she was just as wet.

"That sounds wonderful." He replied.

Brittany hopped off his legs and picked up Liam who was almost asleep already. She took him into her bedroom and laid him to sleep. Checking her bedside table disappointed her, there were no condoms. She hoped Santiago would have some.

Walking back into the living room, she closed the door and placed the baby monitor on the coffee table. She straddled the Latino again and without further ado she crashed their lips together and grinded down into his crotch.

He moaned into her mouth. Having Brittany riding him like that just got his motor running even more. She tugged on his shirt to pull it off. He carefully leaned forward, helping her taking it off. It was the first time she saw him with no shirt. His abs looked amazing "damn" was all she could say. Her hands were running up and down his six pack noticing him tensing up when she used her nails.

Brittany looked at him when she gripped the hem of her shirt and exposed her upper body. Although he saw her once before, he was still amazed by her. Her body was more defined now, but her boobs still seemed a little bit too big for her bra. Before he could do anything, she grabbed the back of his head and forced him between her tits. Santiago sucked right onto her skin.

"Don´t leave a mark." She breathed out. Brittany wanted a love bite from him, however, Sugar wouldn´t like that.

The Latino heard her and stopped the sucking and instead peppered kisses all over the soft skin of her breasts. Brittany moaned and arched her back more to get more contact with him. His lips worked her so well and she felt his hands moving up her back and reaching her bra. _Finally,_ she thought. She wanted those lips on her nipples, although she knew how sensitive she was. Santiago unclasped her bra at the first try and then slowly guided it down her arms.

"You are beautiful." He whispered while looking up to her. His right hand grabbed her left breast and rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger, while his mouth carefully wrapped around the other. She hissed wantonly and grinded down harder, Santiago bucked his hips more into her to intensify the friction.

Brittany couldn´t wait, she pushed him away from her chest. "Do you have a condom?" She asked a little out of breath.

"No," he replied "but I can run out and get some. I didn´t know we would go this far." He admitted.

She was disappointed and so was he.

"That´s ok, maybe we just," she grabbed her shirt "wait" she said while putting it back on. Santiago really wanted to pleasure her. His dick was rock hard, he was just sucking her tits and now she wanted to stop?

"How about I use my mouth?" He suggested and the blonde quirked and eyebrow. No guy ever ate her out. She only served, but never received. The blonde looked at him and her eyes turned a shade darker.

"I would like that." She whispered, grinding again into his crotch. She smiled at him and gave him another kiss. The way his cock pressed into her pussy made her proud, it was all her that got him so hard. Especially after all the stories he told her about not being impressed by girls.

"Do it," Brittany said in-between kisses "eat me out."

"You sure?"

The blonde just nodded and Santiago told her to stay like this, he slipped down from the couch between her legs. The blonde supported herself on the back of the couch and looked down at the Latino between her legs. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of her sweatpants and waited for her approval. When she nodded he pulled them and her underwear down.

The Latino could smell her arousal and knew that he had do to something about his twitching cock. Brittany was only wearing her shirt now and when Santiago gently grabbed her hips, she complied and lowered her core onto his mouth.

She hissed in pleasure when he took the first lick. All Santiago could to was moan in response and sent vibrations into her core.

One hand was holding onto Brittany´s hips to keep her in place, while his other hand freed his dick and squeezed the base of it. Just after that he sped up the licking a little and bumped against Brittany´s clit with his nose, making her buck into his face. She wanted to grab his head and ride his face and if he continued like that, she wouldn´t be able to stay like this any longer.

Enjoying the taste of Brittany on his tongue, he lubricated his dick with all the precum that had leaked and then stroked it. The hand on Brittany´s hips wandered over to her ass and grabbed it roughly to pull her onto his now outstretched tongue. She did slam down onto his face and felt his tongue enter her.

"God!" She exclaimed and then she couldn´t take it anymore. She grabbed his hair and rode his face. His nose bumped her clit which just heightened her pleasure. "I´m close," she breathed "don´t stop."

The Latino didn´t think about stopping, his orgasm was approaching at fast speed as well and he knew he couldn´t hold it much longer the way Brittany´s arousal spread across his was. Her movements were sloppy und uncoordinated.

When her orgasm hit she frantically rutted against his face. Santiago felt the wetness running down his chin and cheeks. His balls tightened and while he brought her down from her orgasm, he moaned into her core, her folds still parted by his tongue. All of this made him shoot his load over his shirtless upper body.

Brittany was still above him, her head on the back of the couch. She tried to catch her breath and when she realized she was still somehow sitting above him, she swung her leg over and leaned against the cushion.

Santiago on the other hand, leaned against the couch, his cock still in hand and cum covered his abs. She liked what she saw and leaned down to kiss him. Santiago had his eyes closed, he was still spent from this amazing orgasm he just had. But as soon as her lips met his, he kissed her back. It was a gentle kiss and Brittany poured every emotion into it.

"That was amazing." She whispered against his lips, tasting herself. The Latino hummed in response and opened his eyes.

Then she added. "That was the first time someone ate me out" and Santiago was all ears. How did nobody ever do this to her? She tasted amazing and her pussy was nice and tight.

"Why?" He asked, he knew it was a stupid question.

"I was never on the receiving end. I always had to give." She said, it didn´t bother her too much. However, now that she knew how good it was she wanted him to do this more often.

"I´m happy you liked it," he said kissing her again "I´ll do that as often as you like" and another kiss. Brittany smiled into the kiss and for a moment she felt weird tasting herself, but when Santiago slipped his tongue into her mouth all of that was forgotten.

"But what about you?" She asked when they pulled back.

"What about me? I got off, look at this mess I made." He nodded towards his chest and stomach. Brittany saw the sticky cum all over his abs and when her eyes wandered lower she saw that his dick was still lying flaccid no hand covering it. This was the first time Brittany saw him. Before, she only felt him while grinding or the one time she gave him a hand-job through his boxers. But now, now she saw it. Even flaccid Santiago was massive.

She saw that some cum was still on his head and before he could say anything she licked the cum of his dick and then some more of his abs. His breath hitched and he felt his cock twitch. This woman was going to be the death of him.

"Britt," he almost moaned "what are you doing?"

She took another long lick and then locked eyes with him. "I want to taste you."

This woman could go from shy to sexy within seconds. Santiago didn´t know how she did it, but Brittany was innocent, beautiful and seductive. He loved it.

"You are going to get me hard again." He said his head facing the ceiling.

"Maybe that´s what I want." She whispered against his lips, kissing him and moving right back down. She dragged his shorts further down to expose his dick completely. Brittany knew what she wanted. She wanted to give Santiago head.

"Sit on the couch, San" she ordered and the Latino moved upwards, now leaning against the backrest, his legs spread and Brittany kneeling between them.

He had no time to mentally prepare himself because, Brittany latched right onto his dick. She didn´t tease him at all. Brittany took as much of him as she could and while in her mouth she felt him harden.

"Oh, Britt!"He moaned out he didn´t know what to do with his hands and then he got an idea. He leaned forward and grabbed Brittany by her hips, surprising her with his actions.

Santiago knew that he was a little bit rough but, he wanted to pleasure Brittany again. He never cared for the other girl he had sex with, he would have forced their heads onto his dick making them swallow him whole but, not Brittany.

The blonde was lifted onto the couch, she was now on all fours next to him. "Keep sucking, babe. I wanna make you come again." He said looking at her and she nodded.

The Latino gasped again when she continued bopping her head on his cock. His fingers wandered over her backside and landed between her legs. She was already wet again or still? Santiago couldn´t care less. His fingers moved from her clit to her entrance and back down. When he hit her bundle of nerves she moaned onto his cock.

She pulled back just to say ´inside´ and went right back to her administrations. Santiago didn´t need to be told twice. He sunk two fingers into her heat. Brittany felt so full already. His fingers weren´t small, but she relaxed when he began moving them.

Her pussy felt so good. Santiago could only imagine, how she would feel around his dick. This feeling was already amazing. He bucked his hips when Brittany grabbed his balls, making her almost choke on his dick. Santiago was aware that he was blessed with a cock of almost ten inches big, but he didn´t want his girlfriend choking on it.

He could feel his balls tighten and warned Brittany that he would be coming any second. The blonde, however, did not pull back. She continued twirling her tongue around the head of his cock just to then hollow her cheeks and suck him hard. Her orgasm was washing over her.

She could hear the noises from Santiago´s fingers moving in and out of her combined with her orgasm. Brittany could only buck her hips and groan in pleasure, this was sending Santiago over the edge. His cum filled her mouth and she tried to swallow, but it was simply too much.

Santiago pulled his fingers out of her, the glistered with her arousal and the wetness was still running her inner thighs. She smiled at him and her eyes got big when he guided the fingers to his mouth to lick them clean. He hummed in pleasure. Brittany nearly ripped his hand away from his mouth and attack his lips, kissing him fiercely.

Both were out of breath when they parted. Brittany could only smile at him, it has been a year since she last had sex and all of this with Santiago, a man so caring has never been in her life before. She didn´t care that he was sweaty right now or how messy they were. She snuggled into him.

"Do you wanna spend the night?" She asked, "but no funny business" she added.

Santiago was exhausted and snuggled up in Brittany´s bed sounded just right. "Yes, but I really have to shower."

The blonde nodded against his chest. They stayed like that for another minute before she got up and told him to shower first. He didn´t take long and was out within five minutes. Brittany needed longer. Santiago sat on the bed, just wearing his boxer briefs. He heard a faint cry and looked into the crib. Liam was waking up.

"Hey, little fella. Are you hungry or dirty?" He lifted the infant out of his crib and before he could say anything else, he smelled the dirty diaper and walked over to the changing table. This time it wasn't as hard to change him. Santiago had to admit he was a fast learner. When he changed the baby he walked back over to the bed and lied down and placed Liam on his naked chest. The baby was busying himself trying to lift himself off of the Latino.

"Yeah, try again Liam. You can do it." He whispered and then Brittany entered and smiled at them. Santiago smiled back at her. "He had a dirty diaper, I changed him. I hope that´s alright." He was shy again. Brittany enjoyed it, but right now she knew that he needed reassurance.

"San, of course that´s alright," she said in a soft voice "we are together now, this means you are allowed to take responsibility and I really like that you are doing it without me asking and bonding with him."

The Latino nodded and waited for Brittany to come and sit down. "I think I´ll feed him now and then we can put him to sleep." The blonde said. Santiago agreed, but he didn´t expect Brittany to just expose her chest and let Liam latch onto her. The blonde saw that Santiago tried to face away from her.

"Really?" She asked sarcastically "like an hour ago you were tending my breasts and now you are shy? San, come one." She took her free hand and pulled him into her. He was unsure at first, but Brittany was right. Therefore, he moved next to her and looked at Liam avoiding to stare at her tits.

After Liam was fed, Brittany put him back into his crib kissing his head and moving back onto the bed. Santiago was already under the covers and opened his arms for the blonde to snuggle into him. And that she did.

They exchanged a few kisses before Brittany felt that Santiago was asleep. She hugged the arms which was draped over her chest closer and smiled. The last imagine before falling asleep was Liam on Santiago´s arm.

It was never so easy to let a man close to her. She trusted Santiago more than anyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

Jazmin, Julia, Josefina were sitting on the couch and his mother on the lounger while Santiago occupied a spot on the floor. His family had arrived an hour ago. He had the apartment to himself, since Finn was staying at the hotel with his family. Puck was with Quinn at his family´s house in San Diego.

Therefore, Santiago was more or less alone. He tried to think of a way to carefully tell his family about Brittany and Liam. But, as usual, his sisters were faster and it hit him like an ice-cold bucket of water.

"San," Jazmin, his oldest sister started "are you gonna tell us about the mysterious blonde? Mom, Julia and Josi are just as curious, right?" she turned to the other three Latina women and all of them nodded. He has been working on this speech for the past week. It was like a curse, he thought. These Latina women drove him crazy.

It felt like being a teenager all over again. His sister always ratted him out, before he was able to confess to his mother what he had done. Here it happened again, he wanted to tell his mother and sisters about Brittany, on his own time. Which meant now, sure, but Jazmin had to be faster, again.

He huffed.

"Well, you will meet her soon. She is coming over here. I _beg_ you guys to be kind, she is anxious to meet you." He waited for a reaction, but there was none coming. They obviously wanted to know more.

"Brittany and I have been seeing each other for a while and since last week she is officially my girlfriend," he took a deep breath "and she has a five months old baby boy." The last part was rushed out. He looked at his mother and waited for a reaction. She was just looking at him in silence. He didn´t know if in shock or excitement.

The doorbell rang and he jumped up. "Please, please I beg you _please_ be nice and don´t put her on the spot." He said before walking over to the door.

Brittany waited and Santiago buzzed her in, it was her second time at his apartment and she smiled shyly when she saw him waiting in front of his apartment ´hey´ she said and stepped closer to him.

"Hey, you two." He replied and gently kissed her ."I just told them about you and Liam. If at any point, you feel uncomfortable, tell me and we will leave, ok?"

Brittany loved how caring he was. "Ok, but I think I can survive a dinner with your family." She joked. Santiago saw how nervous she was, maybe he should have held back on some of the horror stories of his sisters and how they scared off the only girl he ever dared to bring home.

"Here, let me take that," he grabbed the diaper bag and gave her another kiss "you might wanna give me Liam, too" she arched an eyebrow "just in case. You know, if they wanna crush you right away" he joked.

"San, please don´t freak me out. I´m already thinking about ways to hide my sweaty palms and how not to mention how we met." She wanted to continue but a voice from inside the apartment stopped her.

"Santiago Lopez! You come inside now with Brittany or are we having dinner in the hall?" the sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

The Latino huffed "so that´s my mother. Come one, let´s face the Lopez women" he was about to walk inside when she grabbed his arm to turn him around.

"One more kiss and then you carry Liam. If they jump me, you can protect him." She tried to joke, but failed miserably. They exchanged a short kiss and then walked into the apartment.

Santiago was now carrying Liam and the diaper bag. Brittany had her hands free, but she was really nervous. She hoped that her voice would work and not be too intimidated by the most important women in Santiago´s life. She stood close to her boyfriend.

The last seven days, Santiago told her random facts about what his mother and sisters liked and disliked. The blonde tried to remember everything, she wanted an advantage or something to talk about to make them like her. But as soon as she entered she forgot everything Santiago had told her.

An older Latina woman stood in the living room, right behind her three younger versions of her. When the door fell back into the lock, Brittany came back into reality. There went her last chance of running.

"Hello. I´m Maribel Lopez, Santiago´s mother," the Latina reached her hand towards the blonde. Brittany took it and softly shook it. Maribel´s smile was just as soft as Santiago´s and her eyes also reminded her of him. He couldn´t deny his mother. She was shorter than all of her daughter´s, still, Brittany was a little bit scared. Santiago told her that she was a strict woman and her rules were to be followed. Now, Brittany could see what her boyfriend told her. Maribel Lopez might be smiling, but her face was plastered with a stern look.

"Hello ma´am, I´m Brittany," she stopped and added "Santiago´s girlfriend." Maribel smiled again.

 _Score,_ Brittany thought, she looked back at Santiago who carefully tried to take of Liam´s coat and rocked him while doing so.

"These are my daughter´s Jazmin, Julia and Josefina." Maribel said and pointed at each girl when mentioning their name. Brittany shook all of their hands and then turned to her boyfriend who freed Liam of his tiny coat. She waited for him to hand him back to her.

"San," she whispered "do you wanna introduce him?" The Latino blushed, he was totally entranced by Liam and didn´t even notice what was going on.

"Oh, er, sorry" he stuttered. "Sorry. This," he turned a little bit to show the baby´s face "is Liam. Say ´hi´ Liam." He took his small arm and waved it "hello, Lopez ladies. I´m Liam." He said in a baby voice. It took some pressure from the situation. Furthermore, Liam was totally oblivious to the tension that his mother felt, he was just amazed by the attention he got. All eyes were literally on him.

Maribel gently laughed. "Ok, let´s sit down and have a drink. The turkey needs another hour. I´d love to get to know Brittany a little bit better."

His sisters agreed and all of them went back to the couch area. Brittany grabbed a blanket and some toys for Liam to play with. She sat next to Santiago who had Liam between his legs. For a second she contemplated about leaning into him, but decided against it.

"So, Brittany. Tell me how you and Santiago met" Maribel wanted to know. The blonde just thought _great,_ of everything she could have asked, it had to be the most awkward question. But, Santiago and her made up a story together just a few days ago. She understood that his mother couldn´t know about the strip club, neither that he was there nor that they met there.

 _Flashback_

 _"We tell them that we met on my birthday. You were bartending or out with friends and then we got into talking," Santiago said "no details or anything." Brittany nodded and repeated the story in her head._

 _"How did we meet again after that? Did I give you my number?" She asked._

 _Santiago thought about it._

 _"We have to decide first, were you dancing or bartending?" The blonde decided on being just out dancing._

 _"Although, it´s highly doubtful I would leave my two months old son alone, but ok."_

 _"Ok. So, I bought you a drink, we got into talking and before you left I asked for your number." He suggested._

 _"Alright," the blonde agreed and leaned into his body and huffed "this is going to be a piece of cake" she remarked sarcastically. She felt Santiago nod in agreement. They were aware that this lie was necessary._

 _"Everything will be fine, Britt. In the end, they don´t have to like you because, I like you and Liam a lot and that´s the most important part. At least for me." He whispered into her hair, but she heard every word._

 _It calmed the blonde. Santiago knew just what to say._

Brittany told the story they had prepared and it satisfied Maribel. The conversation went on and Santiago was surprised how easy it was.

Brittany and Maribel began talking about Liam and the Latina´s heart broke when the blonde told her about her parents and Liam´s father. Then they went on about baby´s and Santiago knew that his mother liked Brittany, when she asked if she could hold Liam.

Brittany agreed and Liam was quite excited about being on Maribel´s lap and play with the big pearls of her necklace. He squeaked in joy and just then, Brittany felt Santiago´s arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She was shy at first, but then scooted closer to him.

The conversation with Santiago´s sisters weren´t as easy. They shot a thousand questions at them. She understood what Santiago meant by ´they talk a lot and loud´. He wasn´t wrong about that. The blonde was fascinated by the difference between his sisters and him. He was shy and a man of few words. His sisters were talking like crazy and parts of it were in Spanish, which she didn´t understand at all. Brittany wondered when and how they breathed during all this talking.

Maribel excused herself into the kitchen and told Jazmin to set the table, while Julia and Josefina had to help their mother. Santiago and Brittany were left alone and were about to kiss when Josefina cleared her throat and send them a smirk.

"How about I change Liam before dinner and you wash up?" Santiago asked the blonde in a whisper and she agreed. They got up from the floor and Santiago walked with Liam into his bedroom and changed his diaper on his bed. Brittany leaned against his headboard, watching the Latino change her son. It made her happy how Santiago handled her boy, it felt so domestic.

The baby smiled at him and Santiago smiled back. "You are a lady's man, Liam. You have them all wrapped around your little fingers." The boy gurgled at him and shrieked joyful. Just when Santiago was about to pick him up, Brittany got up from the bed stood beside him.

"Thanks for changing him. How are you holding up?" She was the cutest. Santiago, now with Liam on his arm, kissed Brittany.

"I should ask you that." He replied his lips close to hers. Together they walked out over to the dinner table. Brittany wondered how long they have been gone because, the table was already set and Santiago´s family was already seated.

"You want me to keep him during dinner?" Santiago asked her while walking closer. The blonde nodded and sat next to Santiago. Maribel again smiled at the interaction between those two. She noticed how much Santiago cared about Brittany and her son. The Latina has never seen anything like that before, her son never seemed to care about any woman in particular.

Her youngest daughter, Josefina, started the conversation again.

"So what did you do, San?" She asked teasingly. Julia and Jazmin were just as interested. Brittany looked at them and thought that they behaved so equal, if she didn´t know better by then she would have guessed that they were triplets.

"I changed Liam´s diapers before dinner. He gets fuzzy if you don´t." Santiago said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He stuffed some mashed potatoes in his mouth and then took just a small bit of it and held it to Liam´s mouth who eagerly tried to eat it.

"Wait," Jazmin, who was the loudest in Brittany´s eyes, said a little bit too loud for her "did you get him to change Liam´s diapers?" She asked Brittany.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and answered carefully, she wasn´t sure if this was a trick question. Were Latino men not allowed to change babies?

"No, he offered and he´s pretty good at it. I showed him once and now he has been doing for what?" she looked at Santiago "two, three months?"

The Latino just shrugged and stuffed his mouth with some turkey. While chewing, he fed Liam again with some peas. His sisters still couldn´t believe it that their little brother was acting like that. Not that it was bad, but it was something they never expected. At least not for the next 10 or 15 years. Only Maribel stayed quiet and watched the scene.

As dinner went on, Maribel watched the two together while Josefina was talking to Brittany about dancing, she was just as crazy about dancing as Brittany. The older Latina saw how careful and attending her son was. It made her happy.

Santiago was holding Liam on his lap and continued feeding him without any care. Brittany also seemed more relaxed and stroked Santiago´s arm from time to time, hoping nobody would notice.

When it was time for dessert Santiago excused himself and went to put Liam down on his bed. He came out again, asking Brittany for the baby phone. After the blonde gave it to him she sat down again, smiling shyly at the Latina´s.

Maribel turned to Brittany again. "Tell me, Brittany. Is my son treating you well?" Her voice was soft and Brittany missed this, a mother who cared. Maribel didn´t even know her that well, still she already asked how Santiago was treating her.

"He is very caring, ma´am," she started "he never pressures me, he is polite and is wonderful with Liam. I had trouble trusting him at first, but Santiago is wonderful to me and Liam." Brittany finished. She saw how Jazmin was quirking an eyebrow asking something naughty with her look.

Maribel slowly nodded "that´s great. I would have expected nothing else-"

"Otherwise she would hit him with her chair" Julia added laughing, which was joined a second after by her sisters. Their mother didn´t seem to like that answer and sent them a stern look.

"How about I beat you three with my chair?" She asked her daughters. They instantly stopped laughing. Santiago re-entered.

"What´s so funny?" He asked carrying the baby phone and setting on the table between Brittany and himself.

"Nothing. Mom wants to beat us with a chair." Josefina said carefully and Santiago looked confused around the table.

"What? I was gone for like five minutes. How did that happen?"

Although, he knew that his sisters probably were making fun of him again. It was always the same. Santiago was the youngest and his sisters loved teasing him, while his mother always defended him.

"Your sisters are finding it quite amusing that you are taking responsibility for your life and treating Brittany and her son right." Maribel said and threw her daughters a glance.

Santiago blushed a little, he always thought that he would date a woman or two from time to time and settle down when he was fifty or so. But, Brittany turned his life upside down. He couldn´t imagine anything better than taking care of her and Liam and grow old together. He never thought having kids was an option, well maybe a little bit, his mother always complained that none her daughters gave her any grandkids.

With Brittany, all of this seemed possible. Having a wedding, another child and a house with a garden. He now considered this domestic lifestyle. He chuckled to himself, thinking back to his conversation with Puck about having a family. Puck was in the same situation. Quinn had a child and she worked at the strip club. Puck wanted to change that.

Santiago wanted the same. He wanted Brittany out of there, he wanted her to go back to school and finish her degree. He wanted so much and all of this with Brittany and Liam.

His mother cleared her throat and that brought Santiago back to reality. "Well," Maribel started "this was a nice evening, but I´ll head back to the hotel now. I hope I´ll see you tomorrow, Brittany. It was nice meeting you."

The young blonde smiled and replied. "It was really nice meeting you, too. Thank you for inviting me to dinner. It was delicious."

Maribel chuckled and got up from her chair ."Oh dear, it was my pleasure," she turned to her children "girls, are you coming or staying?"

Santiago hoped for his sisters to leave with his mother. He wanted to spend some time with Brittany, especially since Liam was still asleep.

"I´ll come back to the hotel with you, mami" said Josefina. However, her sisters seemed to have other plans.

Jazmin and Julia exchanged smiles. "Jaz and I´ll will stay a little bit longer" Julia said. The oldest Lopez nodded and slipped into her coat, that Santiago was holding up for her. He accompanied his mother and sister to the door.

"Thanks for dinner, mami. Brittany is right, it was amazing as always," he said kissing her cheek "see you tomorrow Josi" he kissed her as well.

Maribel waved one last time and called goodbye and whispered to her son. "Hold on to that woman. She is a keeper." Santiago blushed. His mother knew, how much he liked the blonde and he was happy that she seemed to like just as much.

When he walked back into the living room, he heard Jazmin and Julia shoot more questions at her.

"Girls, leave her alone. Brittany had a long day and she is not used to that many Latinas in one spot." The Latino said and looked at his sisters, who were again bombarding his girlfriend with questions.

"Hey! We just wanted to know if you are taking good care of her." Jazmin said with a wink. It took a second for him to realize what she was aiming for.

"What?" He almost yelled. "Why would you wanna know that? I don´t care about your sex life, why do you wanna know what I do-" he shook his head in disbelieve "that is just weird."

Jazmin began laughing. "It´s too much fun seeing you all flustered, hermano. I was kidding. Why would I wanna know, if you are crazy between the sheets. Come one."

Santiago was pissed.

"Ok, great" his voice was filled with anger "I have it up to here with you. Why do you have to piss me of all the time? Can I just have one day. One day when you don´t tease the shit out of me or make me uncomfortable?" He was breathing heavily.

Brittany got up from her chair and walked next to him. "Sweetie, calm down" she stroked his arm. And it helped. He calmed down.

Jazmin and Josefina apologized and left shortly after, saying they wanted to go out and explore the city. Brittany told them, that everything was going to be fine tomorrow and how nervous Santiago was about all of this.

When Brittany closed the door behind them, she saw Santiago holding a fuzzing Liam close to his chest. "He must have woken up just now" he whispered, gently rocking the baby boy in his arms.

"I think he needs a fresh diaper and some cuddles with his mother." Brittany said taking her son of Santiago´s arms. He followed her into his bedroom and sat on his bed, watching her changing Liam´s diaper.

"So," he started "do you want to spend the night or do you want me to take you home?"

Brittany smiled at his shyness. She loved this. Santiago being such a strong man and his appearance intimidating others, but to her he was the sweetest man. How he held her, how he carefully rocked Liam, because he was afraid he would break him. Santiago was the best that has ever happened to her.

"I´d love to, San. But, I have nowhere to put Liam to sleep." She said her eyes fixed on his. She smiled back at him when he did.

"Give me one minute" he said and jumped of his bed, running out of his room. He came back with a small crib. "I bought this last week. I hated the fact that you always left and I know you worry, when Liam is sleeping on my bed without any real boarders."

The blonde felt tears forming in her eyes. She walked up to him, lied Liam into the crib and jumped into Santiago´s arms. He was taken aback, when Brittany sloppily began kissing him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she whispered in between kisses "I wanna spend the night and maybe we can push Liam just right outside you door" she said so close to his lips.

"Really?" Santiago would be more than happy to take the next step with Brittany. The blonde just nodded.

"Ok." Santiago whispered just before kissing her fiercely. He put Brittany back onto her feet and looked at Liam who already fell asleep again. "You are right outside this door, little man. If you need something just scream" he said in a calm voice. The baby monitor was placed next to his feet.

The Latino took a deep breath, when he closed his bedroom door. Brittany was sitting on his bed and made a come hither motion. He didn´t need to be told twice.


	7. Chapter 7

Nervous wasn´t the word to describe Santiago right now. He was scared to death. Tonight, was the night. He has been waiting for months to finally be this close to Brittany; and now, there she was sitting on his bed, making a come hither motion.

Santiago tried to wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans while walking over to his bed. She looked beautiful and he couldn´t think about anything else all day, then having her close.

When they sat on the floor just after Brittany arrived, her smell invaded his senses.

When they sat down for dinner, Liam on his lap and she gently stroked his thigh, he felt like the luckiest man on earth.

When he saw how comfortable she was around his family, he wanted to kiss her like crazy.

Now, everything will finally fall into place.

"Hey," he heard her whisper "where are you?" her eyes were fixed on him. She was so beautiful. Santiago tried to regain composure.

"Sorry, I was just revisiting the day and couldn´t be happier," it made her smile "my family loved you and I thought, once or twice, you might make a run for it. I mean-" he scratched the back of his neck "they were shooting tons of questions at you."

Brittany thought it was just adorable. He was so nervous in the way he spoke and acted. But, Santiago was the sweetest man she has ever met. Right now, she just wanted to him to finally kiss her. Shifting from left to right, she decided to make a move and got up from the bed, walking over to him.

"San, come here and kiss me, please." She whispered when she was a single step away from him. That brought him back into reality. He gripped her upper arms and pulled her flush against his muscular body. The blonde let out a short gasp, but it didn´t last long, because their lips were smashed together. Santiago finally took over control, Brittany thought.

Moaning into his mouth, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, forcing him more and more into her. She felt his hands wandering over her back towards her butt. However, he stopped on her lower back and grabbed the hem of her blouse. Santiago waited for Brittany to allow him to undress her, but then he thought that she wanted it just as much as he did and carefully tried to pull it upwards.

"Buttons." She said into his lips, because her blouse was too tight. He nodded and moved his hands to her front. He should have known, a blouse has buttons for a reason. The Latino slowly unbuttoned her blouse from the top, placing kisses along her neck towards her chest.

Brittany moaned in pleasure. His plump lips felt so good and made her skin burn in heat.

"Don´t stop!" She moaned and Santiago´s confidence grew. He wanted to make this right. Brittany deserved the best. His hands worked fast on her blouse. When his lips reached her navel he was done unbuttoning it. Santiago felt his dick being semi hard by now, the noises Brittany made spurred him on, he wanted more. "You are so beautiful." He whispered when he faced her again, kissing her.

"Ugh." The blonde moaned. She felt her hard nipples rubbing against the inside of her bra and she knew, in the back of her head, Liam would be waking up again soon, therefore, she needed to speed this up a little.

"San, please," she begged "take of your clothes. I want you."

He just smiled into her neck "No, I wanna make this special." He said sucking on her collar bone. Brittany couldn´t resist it, she knew that it was selfish, but she needed the Latino and for now she prayed that Liam would sleep through the night.

His hands snapped open her bra and when the cold air hit her sensitive nipples she let out a moan. It felt so good, she could feel her panties sticking to her core. She tried to undress Santiago, but the Latino forced her to lay down. When she hit the soft sheets, she giggled and looked up to him. He stood there smiling.

She didn´t have any time to contemplate about what was going to happen next. She saw how Santiago unbuttoned his navy-blue shirt and revealed his upper body. Brittany had to press her legs together to stall her arousal. The tanned skin of the Latino and his heaving chest made Brittany´s hands travel down her own body, she unbuttoned her pants never leaving those brown orbs looking down at her.

"Take them off." Santiago whispered, while pulling down his own pants. He felt a release, his cock was finally freed partly from its confides. He moaned in release for a second, because the only barrier that was left were his boxers.

"Someone is ready." He heard Brittany whisper who was left in her panties.

Before, the Latino could react to her, she dropped onto her knees and pulled down his boxers, freeing his dick. Everything happened so fast. She was grabbing the base of his dick and licked the pre-cum off his slit.

"Shit. Britt. Keep going" He hissed through his teeth.

This was even better than her hand-job. Brittany hollowed her cheeks and tried to take as much as possible of him. Santiago threw his head back. This must be paradise, he thought. They way Brittany grabbed onto his hips, forcing herself more and more onto him made him crazy. He continued moaning and grunting. All the Latino wanted to do was tangle his hands into her hair and forcing her all the way down. He wanted to be balls deep, but he didn't dare hurting her, he wanted to blonde to enjoy this. Santiago was aware, that the last time she had sexual intercourse was, when Liam was conceived. Now, it was his responsibility to make her feel safe and satisfied.

"Look at me." She said in a commanding tone and Santiago did. He saw how her saliva and his pre-cum were glistering around her mouth. She looked deep into his eyes when she began bopping her head and he dared to stroke her cheek. His orgasm approached fast, but all he wanted to do was hold it of longer. When Brittany massaged his balls, he knew he lost the battle.

"I´m close." He said and waited for Brittany to pull away, but all she did was moved back to the tip, hollowing her cheeks and sucking harder. She grabbed his balls almost squashing them, making him hiss and letting out a deep moan. He felt his cum spurting into her warm, hot mouth. Brittany tried to swallow as much as she could, but it was simply too much. The Latino hadn´t gotten off in a while and here was everything that he had built up in the last two weeks. His cum was running down her chin, while his hips still rutted.

"Shit, that was amazing. Let me return this favor." He said, helping her up and fiercely kissing her. She was scared that it would disgust him, tasting himself on her lips, but Santiago didn´t mind. He knew how he tasted. He was curious and tried it a couple of years ago. His tongue ran over her lips and roughly dominated hers.

After their heavy make-out session, Santiago turned her around. He pushed his hips, with his again hardening dick, into her backside. "I hope, I can make you feel as good as you just did." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Carefully, after Santiago turned her back around he pushed her onto the bed and spread her legs to kneel in-between them. He could smell her arousal, and more importantly, see it. Her core was glistening, covered in her arousal.

Without any hesitation, he smashed his lips onto her core. Brittany moaned deeply, grabbing his hair and pushing the Latino between her legs. The man was taken aback for a second, but enjoyed the dominance of the blonde. She was not just trimmed, but completely shaved. The Latino buried his face as deep as he could into the blonde´s core. Brittany tasted like heaven, sure he tasted her before, but tonight was just the beginning of a new chapter for them. This night would be extra special for both of them.

He sucked, eyes closed, on her pink clit first and felt how it hardened. Santiago then got braver and gently bit the small bundle of nerves, forcing a moan out of the dancer. She tried to squeeze her legs together and tightened her grip on his hair, pushing him harder against her, moaning obscenities into the dim lid room.

All Santiago could do was respond to her by moaning as well, sending vibrations into her center. Brittany tasted too good to detach his mouth. He only dared to moved lower. His nose now bopped against her clit, while his tongue tortured her entrance. He made slow circles around the hole with his tongue. Teasing her, must be one of the greatest things. Brittany was arching her back of the bed, she wanted more. Santiago, however, had other thoughts. He gripped both her legs and spread them apart to pepper soft kisses on the inside of her thighs, just to go back teasing her center.

"Fuck," she almost yelled "inside…please!" She whined. Santiago didn´t have to be asked twice by now, he was just as ready to plunge his tongue into her wet pussy. He ran his tongue once more in a circle around her tight entrance and then pushed inside. Her core was wetter than the outside, so wet, so tangy and sweet at the same time.

The Latino never felt better.

He tried his best to push his tongue as deep as he could, never forgetting to move his face so his nose kept bumping her clit. Brittany rubbed her hips up and down chasing her orgasm. No one ever tried to make her feel this way. This was the second time he ate her out and the second time anybody had ate her out.

The moans, which sent vibrations into the blonde´s core, made the accomplishment of her mission arrive faster. "Almost," she breathed "almost, San. Keep… ugh… keep going" she begged him. The Latino didn´t need to be asked twice. He pushed two of his fingers deep inside the blonde´s core and curled them just at the right point. Never stopping his administrations on her clit, he saw Brittany looking at him. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, almost drawing blood. The way she looked at him, made him work even harder. The lust her eyes spread and how her muscles flexed due to her heavy breathing, Santiago knew this was just as good for her as it was for him.

"Yes. Yes…. Oh… hmmmg… fuck!" Brittany tried to articulate that she was approaching her orgasm, but Santiago felt her clench around his finger, which plunged in and out of her at a rapid pace. One, two, three more thrusts and Brittany had to cover her mouth with her arm and bite down to not scream as her orgasm washed over her. The Latino felt a gush of liquid pour out of the blonde and felt her whole body convulse as he carefully brought her down. He attached his mouth right back onto her core to lap up as much as he could. Brittany´s cum shouldn´t go to waste. The blonde begged him to stop, because she was too sensitive. Santiago couldn´t stop, he continued and forced another smaller orgasm out of the dancer.

When he crawled on top of Brittany, she saw that his face was covered in her cum. She was still breathing heavily and used all her energy to grab his neck. Their lips crashed together and fought for dominance. She felt his dick caught between their bodies and couldn´t wait to finally feel him inside her.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips "this was amazing." She continued, the Latino tried to catch his breath as well and just send her a gentle smile.

"We are far from done." He said before rolling her on top of him. Brittany let out a small shriek and steadied herself on his chest. She could feel his heart beating just as fast as hers.

Brittany began to move her body, grinding her pussy over his dick, coating it with her arousal "grab a condom, San" she moaned. Without any hesitation, he grabbed a rubber out of his drawer. After the one incident, he went to the store the next morning and stashed condoms in his bedside table and his wallet, _just in case_ he thought. Although, it hasn´t happened again.

The dancer saw the drawer, the plethora of condoms and a bottle of lube. She looked down at him, while he ripped the condom open with his teeth.

"I don´t know what you are planning, but all of that is gonna make me more than sore, San." She joked and saw him blushing at little. It was too cute, how easily she could tease him. When he tried to maneuver his arms around her, she simply took the condom and carefully rolled it over his dick. She could feel how hard he was and could only imagine how much this must hurt right now.

A hiss escaped his mouth, Brittany rolled the condom down so slow, it was driving him crazy. All he wanted to do was beg her to do it faster, since he felt like exploding. His balls felt so tight again and his dick has been twitching since Brittany came in his mouth.

When she was done and positioned her entrance over his dick, he had to restrain himself from not slamming her down onto him. He looked into her eyes and saw the pleasure she was experiencing at the moment. She felt so good around him. Slowly, she took inch by inch and Santiago felt his dick being engulfed by a slick heat.

"Shit, you are so big." She said in-between breaths, clawing hard onto his chest. The Latino couldn´t care less about any marks she was leaving. He was in heaven. When he was balls deep in her, he waited for her to adjust. Santiago knew that he wasn´t small and before he never cared about hurting a girl, it was always just about getting off.

"Go slow." He heard her say and his grip tightened on her hips. Her skin was burning and small pearls of sweat ran down in the valley of her breasts. Santiago moved Brittany up and down on his dick, he let her set the pace. After a few minutes he could feel her relax a little. A nod signaled him to go a little bit faster.

Brittany felt great around him. Never before, anyone has felt this good. Their eyes locked while she lifted her hips up just to slam back down again. Her hands, still steady on his chest, helped her to keep balance. Santiago filled her so good and handled her so gentle, but it has been more than a year since she had sex. "Harder," she breathed "harder."

The Latino lifted his back off the bed and was now face to face with the blonde. They shared a passionate kiss and Brittany was still riding him. It took her by surprise, when the Latino wrapped his arms around her and took the place on top.

"Ready?" He asked and the blonde gave him a shy but sexy smile and nodded. He began moving his hips, slowly at first but then faster. He felt her pussy gripping his dick tighter, making his orgasm approach fast.

"Damn, Britt," he grunted "fuck… so tight". His balls tightened and just then he shot his load into the condom. He continued his ministrations and hoped that Brittany would follow him. The Latino prayed that his dick wouldn´t become flaccid now. It didn´t. Just the opposite happened, he felt himself staying hard, his cum surrounding his dick still caught inside the condom.

Brittany dropped her hand down to her clit to support Santiago. After the two orgasms she already had, it was a little bit hard for her to come again. Furiously, her fingers worked on her hardened nub and her orgasm washed over her.

With the exclamation of his name, Santiago felt his lower half being covered in a gush of liquid. He pulled out and let his body drop right next to the blonde. Both of them breathed heavily and when their heads turned towards each other, Santiago as well as Brittany, had a smile on their face. The Latino tried to secretly rid himself of the condom. He didn´t care that he was still hard, it´ll go away.

"This was amazing." Brittany said and kissed him. Santiago could only agree. He has waited for so long, to finally be intimate with the blonde.

"Yes, this was… just wow," he replied "you wanna hop in the shower?" He asked her, because he saw the sheen of sweat that covered her body.

She laughed and nodded. "Yes, but you go ahead. I´ll go right after you."

"How about we go together." He said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Horndog," she said softly swatting his shoulder "go shower". She looked at his backside and admired his toned body form, how his muscles twitched as he grabbed a new pair of boxers and walked out of his room. He stopped for a second and rolled Liam´s crib into the room, leaving it right next to his bed, where Brittany was lying. She thanked him with a smile and sat up.

"I´ll change the sheets when you are in the shower." He said before leaving the room. Brittany felt butterflies and was so happy. She looked into the crib and saw her son smiling in his sleep. He must be just as happy as she was right now. Brittany was aware that Liam was happy with Santiago, the baby always smiled and giggled when the Latino held him. It was also the other way around. Brittany loved how careful and gentle the Latino was with her son. Santiago was such a bulky man, but when he held Liam he handled him like he was made of glass. Brittany loved this feeling.

While in the shower, Santiago thought about what just has happened. He and Brittany slept together and it was amazing. He loved being inside her and feeling her muscles tighten around his dick or her nails digging into his chest. Santiago looked down on himself and noticed the scratch marks, but couldn´t care less. Then he noticed his dick, which still hasn´t shrunken back to its flaccid state.

"Whatever." He mumbled to himself and grabbed his shaft, fucking his fist. It didn´t take long for him to get off and there wasn´t a lot of cum left, but it was an orgasm and it made his legs shiver for a second. The thought about what just happened made it so much easier to find release.

Brittany didn´t notice at first when Santiago entered his bedroom. She was too entranced watching Liam sleep.

"Here," he said catching her attention, holding out a towel "I left the bathroom light on. I hope that my body wash is fine, since I forgot to buy something-" she interrupted him with a kiss. His stuttering was too cute the blonde thought.

"Thanks. I´ll be just fine, really." She kissed him one last time and left the room.

As soon as Brittany left the room, Santiago pushed Liam´s crib a little bit aside and started to change the sheets. He knew that Brittany would want to have Liam close, but not in these dirty sheets. He couldn´t wipe off the smile of his face.

When he threw the old sheets into his hamper and the new ones were spread in his bed, he walked over to the crib. Just then Liam began to fuss.

"Hey, little fella. Good timing, your mom will be back in just a second." He held the baby close to his naked chest. It calmed Liam down and Santiago was able to sit on the bed. Liam pushed himself up on Santiago´s chest to look into the eyes, which were just as brown as his.

Brittany saw from the door what her two men were doing. _My two men_ she thought, it felt wonderful. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, getting the attention from Santiago and her son.

"Hey, Liam is hungry I think" Santiago said and held Liam out for the blonde to take him. She sat across from the Latino and lifted the shirt up which was way too big for her. Her exposed chest mad the Latino blush for a second, but was covered a second later when Liam latched onto it.

"Thanks for the change of clothes." Brittany said, looking deep into the Latino´s eyes.

"You´re welcome. However, I kinda like your birthday suite as well." Santiago replied with a smirk.

"How can a man, who plays football and is in the eye of the public, can be such a dork?" She smiled.

The Latino shook his head and smiled, he knew she teased: "Oh, you like it."

When Liam was done nursing, Brittany burped him and laid him into the crib. "He will be safer there, I don´t know if you might crush him."

Santiago wasn´t sure how she meant it, but as soon as she smiled he did. Brittany cuddled close to him and a soft make-out session took place, then they pulled away and the dancer yawned.

"Good to know how boring I am." Santiago joked. He pecked her lips on last time before wishing her a good night.

"Good night San."


	8. Chapter 8

When the blonde woke up the next morning, she had to blink her eyes a couple of times. She had forgotten where she was. Then, she remembered everything: How she was invited to Thanksgiving dinner and met his family. How the Lopez´s took a liking of her and Santiago´s mother was entranced by Liam. Brittany smiled to herself and turned over, she was now faced with her Latino. He was still only wearing his boxer shorts, unknowingly showing off his muscular upper body.

Carefully, she ran her fingers over his chest. Santiago was sound asleep, nothing would wake him up so easy. The blonde decided to be a little bolder and supported her body weight on her arms. Her lips made contact with the tanned skin and she could taste his body wash and feel his breathing. It was a wonderful feeling. The Latino felt so good.

Brittany could feel herself getting aroused. She jumped out of bed and pushed a sleeping Liam in his crib outside of the bedroom. She went right back to bed and kissed the Latino´s upper body, then her kisses lead south.

It was then, when Santiago began moaning and opening his eyes. The blonde was right above the hem of his boxer shorts. Their eyes met and all Santiago wanted to do, was to push her onto his growing bulge. But, the blonde had other thoughts. She straddled him just above his underwear.

"Morning, sleepy head." She said looking down into his eyes.

"Hmmm, morning," he replied with a hoarse voice "this is a nice way to wake up". He held onto her hips and tried to push her lower. The Latino could feel how wet she was and looked around her.

"Did you push Liam outside for a specific reason?" He asked while raising his eyebrow.

The blonde sent him a smile and rocked her hips on his body. Soft moans filled the room and just when Brittany began rubbing herself on Santiago´s bulge, they heard a cry. Brittany continued rocking herself on his hard dick, she didn´t want to stop, but Liam was just getting louder. Without warning, she jumped off the Latino, leaving him with a tent in his boxers.

Brittany fixed her sleeping shirt and walked outside to pick up her son, walking back into the bedroom. Santiago leaned against the headboard and smiled at Brittany and Liam. His legs were pulled up to his chest hoping his boner would go away. Santiago smiled when Brittany sat next to him, while Liam reached out for the Latino. Santiago let the baby grab his finger and gently kissed the top of his head, making Liam giggle.

"Good morning Mr. Liam. You know how to steal your mom away from me." Santiago said. The baby had calmed down, still he looked just so tired. He guessed that Liam would fall asleep right after he ate. Brittany smiled and pulled up her shirt, Santiago stopped her.

"I have jars for him, since you said it was about time to stop breast-feeding." Brittany replied with a soft ´thank you´. The Latino just got up and grabbed his cell phone. While warming up a jar of peas and carrots, he read some news online. Then his phone rang.

" _Hola_ Josi" he said.

" _Hermano_ , mami wants to know when we are having the left-over dinner. She wanted to go out before coming over to your place. So, what are we doing and when is dinner?" His sister was going on and on.

"Josi, calm down and stop for a second. I haven´t had breakfast yet and I thought we established yesterday, that dinner would be at 7 and we will be going downtown today."

"Ok, cool. So we´ll be there in an hour. See you then _hermano._ " She said and hung right up. He shook his head in disbelieve. An hour before his family would be here. Brittany was still in his bedroom and so was Liam. Santiago was aware that his family knew that he and Brittany were dating, but the teasing about her spending the night was too much for now, but he would deal.

When he came back, Brittany already changed Liam into some fresh diapers and played with him. He handed her the jar and left again, just to return with two cups of coffee. She smiled and began to feed her son, who was eagerly accepting the spoon.

"Well, my sister just called and they´ll be here in an hour:" He said scratching his neck. He didn´t know how to kick her out nicely or make her get ready. Situations like this made him uncomfortable, especially because he never had to deal with anything like that before. Santiago always chose the easy way of not having a girl over at his place.

"I know, your mother told me yesterday, to be at your place at 10 am sharp. Good that we woke up without an alarm." Brittany replied smiling. Did he miss a part of yesterday´s conversation? He couldn´t remember it. But whatever, this was the better solution. Therefore, he shrugged it off and drank his coffee.

"So, you are really up to spend time with the crazy four again?"

"San, I like your family. Really. Don´t you want me to get along with them?" She teased.

"What? God, no. I like that you all get along. It was one of my greatest fears. I mean, my family is crazy. I thought they would scare you away from me." He admitted. There was a reason he never brought girls home or dared to say he was seeing someone. But Brittany was different. She was the one he could actually picture a future with. She was beautiful and sweet, caring and strong. To him, Brittany was perfect.

"Earth to San. Are you alright?" Brittany saw how he was day dreaming.

He smiled at her "sorry, got a little bit distracted."

"You do that quite often. How are you able to play football?" She teased him. Brittany knew, Santiago was blushing hard right now. She shook it off with a smile. Looking at him gave her this tingling feeling. Every time she looked at him he sent her a small smile. His muscles twitched and his skin tone made her feel like a teenager again, like a horny teenager raging of hormones. He was so attractive and kind. This was heaven.

They sat together in silence for a while, watching Liam eagerly sucking on the spoon not to waste any food. The Latino couldn´t hide a smile. Watching Liam eat and seeing Brittany totally relaxed filled his heart with so much warmth. The bed shifted and Santiago moved his body behind Brittany´s. She felt him inhaling deeply.

"What are you doing?" She whispered not to rouse Liam, who was trying to chew on his spoon. The blonde´s smell invaded his senses, just before pulling away to answer he placed a gentle kiss into her neck.

"I just wanted to enjoy the last moments of peace and quiet with my beautiful girlfriend and her son."

I hit her. It hit her hard. Santiago called her his girlfriend. Sure, it wasn´t anything too new, but every time he mentioned it, Brittany felt like being up on cloud nine. All the things have changed so quick. One day Brittany was dating Liam´s father. A crazy drunken party night and just like that she was pregnant. Being cut off from everybody she thought would support her, she became a stripper and tried to make it through. One faithful night she gave a lap dance to this crazy shy man. Now, a few months later, Santiago called Brittany his girlfriend and wanted to be close to her.

"Now you are spacing out," he whispered and pressed another kiss onto her soft skin "I would really like to continue this, but I have to get everything set up. The sooner they are eating, the sooner they are leaving and we can cuddle up and enjoy the rest of the day."

Brittany nudged him. "Stop it, San. They are not that bad. They are Latina women and that´s their personality. So be nice." When did Brittany became the one to tell him what to do? He smiled. It was amazing.

Before the bell rang, Santiago was able to get himself ready and set the table. Brittany on the other hand took care of Liam, she laid his blanket and some toys in front of the sofa and left the boy to play under the watching eyes of Santiago while she got ready. The two lovers were just about to sit with Liam when the doorbell rang.

"I get Liam´s jacket, you get the door." Brittany said and kissed Santiago.

"Let´s hope we survive this day or in the words taken from the Hunger Games: May the odds be ever in your favor." Santiago breathed.

He was over to the door and heard Brittany calling him a nerd. He shook his head and put on a smile. This was going to be stressful and he knew it. He loved his family to death, but growing up with four women was crazy.

Just when he opened the door the chatter invaded the room and caught Liam´s attention who squealed and kicked. Maribel walked right over to the baby. He reached for Maribel who gladly picked him up and sat on the couch. Then Brittany returned and handed her the baby´s jacket and sat down next to the oldest Latina, talking about their night at the hotel and more. Santiago´s sisters stood next to him and watched the interaction.

"I think mami´s happy about her first grandchild," said Julia while nudging her brother "who would have thought that San would be the one to give it to her." All the girls began to laugh and Santiago did as well, because he couldn´t hold it in. Even though, Liam wasn´t biologically his, he already saw him like his own.

The turned out to be fun. Brittany and the Lopez family went to different stores and shared a small lunch before heading back around six. Dinner was just as fun as the day.

When Santiago´s mother left, his sister´s wanted to stay behind and just hang a little bit longer. The Latino looked for an answer in Brittany´s eyes. She motioned him to follow her into the bedroom.

"I have to leave for work in an hour, before that I have to bring Liam over to Quinn." She said and saw how is smiled faded. She knew how much Santiago hated it when she left him to go to work.

"If you want, you can leave Liam here with me and then come back here if you want to. It´s closer and you don´t have to bother Quinn," he saw the look in her eyes "just if you want to." He added.

Right at this second, the longest moment of silence began. Santiago didn´t know if he said the right thing. Brittany wasn´t that easy, especially when it came to Liam. Furthermore, she was easily scared and sometimes pulled away from away from him for no reason.

Just then, she smiled, kissed him and then he knew it was ok. All the questions he asked, she answered in this one kiss. When they pulled apart they smiled at each other. Santiago heard a faint ´ok´ from Brittany and walked out of his bedroom, followed by the blonde.

Julia and Jazmin were talking like crazy drinking beer while Josefina was totally entranced with Liam. They didn´t even notice that Brittany and Santiago reentered the room. Liam was also too fascinated with the three Latina women trying to look at all of them at once. Brittany took another minute to watch them and lean into the Latino standing behind her.

"Ok girls," Santiago began "Brittany will have to leave for work in an hour. Until then Liam will stay awake and you can stay here as well."

Jazmin laughed whole-heartily. "Look at our little brother, all grown up and responsible." She stood next to him and embraced him. "I´m so proud of you." She whispered into his ear. The Latino hugged her back for a second and mouthed a ´thank you´ to her. It made him happy that his family accepted Brittany.

"So where do you work, Brittany?" Came Josefina´s voice. "I hope it is something with dancing". Brittany felt totally flustered, of course she was doing something with dancing, but not the good kind.

"I wish. I´m working at a bar right now. Just to get everything covered and late at night the tips are better and I can spend my days with Liam." Brittany answered. It sounded plausible. She looked at Santiago and he was just as impressed at this fast answer as she was.

"Awesome," Jazmin said "we can all go there and have a night cap, well besides San. He´ll watch Liam and we ladies go out and have a drink." She was pretty enthusiastic about it and Julia and Josefina were just as psyched about it.

Brittany knew that now was problematic."Well, I work in a strip club... You know, behind the bar there, I mean. I don´t think you would like to go there." She could see the excitement in the girls faces. There was no way back, right? But, Santiago jumped in.

"I think it would be a little unfair to go out and distract Brittany from work. Besides, what do you want at a strip club? Did I miss the memo that any of you is into girls? And I can remember that you," he pointed at Jazmin "just made fun of me around my birthday for going to a strip club. So I think, we let Britt leave for work and then you can go back to the hotel as well." For him this topic was over and he knew that he had to be firm here. It was his job to protect Brittany.

"Ok. Ok." His sisters said and continued to nurse her beer. When it was time for Brittany to leave, she put Liam into his crib and kissed her boyfriend. Santiago told her that she should take a cab and that he will be waiting for her. The blonde thanked him and told him, to call her when he is unsure about something with Liam. The Latino held her tight and told her not to worry.

"We will be fine, Britt. Liam and me will crack open some beers and watch some action movie. Everything will be cool." He smiled at her but the blonde wouldn´t have it.

"If you do that I will beat your ass raw, Mr. Lopez. Believe me, you´ll -" He interrupted her with a kiss and told her it was a joke.

Santiago said goodbye to his sisters and they walked out. All three of them couldn´t stop laughing about the ´ass whipping´ Brittany threatened their brother with. Just when they left the house, Jazmin stopped her sisters. "I wanna follow Britt, come girls a strip club sounds kinda fun."

Julia and Josefina agreed and waited for Brittany to leave the house and then followed her quietly. The youngest sister felt like a liar.

When her brother asked if one of them was into girls, she should have said yes. But being Hispanic, made it hard to be honest about something that big. She knew that she had to tell someone about it, she actually hope that she could talk to her brother about it. And seeing him with Brittany made her realize she could trust him. He wouldn´t run his mouth like her sisters and would support her.

She never has been to a strip club and together with her sisters she would probably enjoy it. But, then it hit her. "Jaz, I´ll head home. I´m kinda tired." With that she turned around and made her way back to Santiago´s apartment.

When he opened the door, she saw him holding a fuzzing Liam. He stepped aside to let her in and waited for her to talk. They sat in silence for 10 minutes. She took a deep breath and looked at him. "I´m gay."

She waited for him to answer, but he didn´t. He got up and put Liam in his crib and grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge handing one to his sister.

"Say something, San." She begged him.

"I know." He replied and Josefina was shocked. "I found out by accident, though. I saw how you smiled at your phone and when we were sitting in the living room -you were in the bathroom- the name Ellie popped up with a message. I reached for it before mom could read it," he smiled at her, because she remembered the message "you should be careful where you leave your phone."

"Thanks." She whispered.

Josefina was happy that her younger brother was supporting. Still, there were unanswered questions. "I was out with some friends and Marc brought Elisa, that´s her real name, along. I always thought that girls were pretty and I felt weird, when you know…" he knew and nodded "Ellie and I had a couple of drinks and when the others left we decided to grab something to eat and she didn´t have a key to Marc´s apartment and he went home with his girlfriend," her breathing ragged "and then I told her she could stay with me it wouldn´t be any trouble. We were both tipsy and we were in my bed, facing each other and then everything happened so fast. Then we kissed."

Again she waited for him to say something.

"So, how long have you been dating?" He asked her.

"11 months."

His eyes bulged. Santiago thought that it was something that has been going on for a few weeks. But not for almost a whole year. How was she able to hide it for that long?

"Wow. Why are you telling me this? Do you want to tell mom?"

Questions were shooting around in his head. But, he wanted to sort them first before shooting them at her. His sister on the other hand was going crazy. She was glad that Santiago was such a calm man.

"Well, the problem is. I met her family a while ago and she has been asking about mine. She said that it would be nice to take that next step and meeting each other´s family. And hers is totally cool and accepting. But, how do I introduce her to the crazy bunch and how do I explain to mom, that I´m doing something sinful? I mean, do you remember when abuela talked about the gay couple next door? She was raging on about how disgusting this is and mom kinda agreed. Didn´t she?"

"Josi, calm down. I know that this isn't something easy to talk about. I´m glad you told me, but still you gotta tell mom and you better do it sooner than later. Believe me, we all have some things that scare the shit out of us." He tried to explain.

His sister was confused. "Please, San. What do have to hide? I mean, you found a wonderful girl who has a cute baby and mom loves them both. God, you should heard her last night. She was going on and on how amazing Brittany is."

"Believe me," he replied leaning his arms onto his thighs "Britt and I have something we can´t tell mom and-" he couldn´t finish his sentence. The apartment door sprung open and there standing Jazmin and Julia with their eyes bulged, breathing heavily.

"Brittany is a stripper!?" they yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

This was awkward to say the least.

There he was about to tell Josi about Brittany, but his sisters interrupted him with said information. Liam, still on his arm, woke up again and began to fuzz. The baby´s cries underlined the current actions perfectly. Santiago wanted to cry as well.

This whole situation was just growing over his head. He just got up from the couch and left his sisters sitting there. He needed a second to sort his thoughts, bringing Liam into his room did just that.

"The shit festival just opened." He muttered to himself. Deep inside he hoped that this was all just a nightmare and he would wake up any second. Santiago tried to collect all of his thoughts and took a deep breath. Walking back into the living room, he saw that Jazmin and Julia told Josefina everything they have seen.

"When we walked in we didn´t think of anything." Jazmin started.

"But then, a stripper was announced and why just thought why not." Julia continued. "Josi, we didn´t believe our eyes when out of nowhere Brittany came walking out onto the stage! We thought, because we didn´t see her at first that she had to change, but then she was the stripper!"

The youngest sister was listening, this was a surprise. "No wonder she enjoys dancing so much. Believe me, _hermana_ , she can move and then bit by bit her clothes dropped and the men were whistling. She made a shit load of money just from this one dance!" Julia exclaimed.

Santiago just stood there in silence, listening to his sister´s ravening on about his girlfriend. When they finally noticed him they fell silent. The bulky man walked wordlessly into the kitchen and grabbed four beers. He really needed a drink right now. Under those circumstances, a beer was more needed than ever before.

He went back and lowered himself onto the couch, placing the bottles on the table. His sisters became silent, granted he was never one to drink, this was it.

"First, before we discuss anything. Keep this at a moderate volume, Liam is supposed to sleep and your crazy voices just irritate him. Are we clear?" he asked in a firm voice. His sisters nodded.

Liam was his priority, he had to keep him happy and satisfied. Brittany would flip, if she came home and her son was still awake. Due to all the shit that was boiling by now, she shouldn´t be confronted with more. This was all because of his crazy family, therefore, he had to make it right or at least try.

Nobody of the Lopez children said anything. All of the girls looked at Santiago and apparently waited for him to start talking. There they all sat.

Jazmin, the oldest, with her thick and curled black hair. She looked just like her mother just 20 years younger. Her stern look wandered over her younger siblings. She carefully grabbed a beer and adjusted her blouse after that. No one could fool her, Santiago saw that. He knew his sister was a stone cold bitch on the outside, but this upcoming fight was going to break her heart. Mean things will be said and feelings will be hurt.

Julia was the complete opposite. She was loud and always ready to fight. No argument was ever settled with a simple apology. Due to her job, Julia was superficial and cold towards people. This trait also spread in her private life. Even the best intentions have been soured because of this and her neglectful nature, as sad of a reality as this may be.

Josefina, as the youngest of the girls, was the quietest one. She was most similar to Santiago. They were charismatic and gentle, understanding and sweet. Nobody is perfect and Josefina thought she had a dark secret, it wasn´t so secret anymore. Santiago knew that she was gay, so that wasn´t as bad anymore, right? She was thankful for him. Just by looking at him right now, Josefina saw this loveable and caring man. This is how she remembered her father. She could see how Santiago was trying to figure this whole situation out without hurting anyone.

They sat there watching their brother sip his beer. Santiago on the one hand tried to figure out what to say and on the other hand hoped they would just let it slide. But, he knew that would not happen.

Jazmin was one the first to start talking. "Are you kidding me, Santiago? A stripper? How did you meet a stripper and on top of that dating her?"

He shook his head and scoffed. "Jaz, you of all should know. We talked on the phone, remember? You made fun of me for going out and drinking. I told you that Puck took me to a strip club. Meeting Brittany," he gestured "just happened."

The Latina looked at her younger brother "Ok. But are you planning on staying with her? Have you thought about your reputation?" Julia threw in. "And what about abuela and mami?"

"I couldn´t care less about what other people think! I have been dating her for a couple of months now and I wouldn´t change it. I´m not happy with her job, that´s true, but why do you think I introduced her to my family? I never did that again, after you scared the first one away! I wanna stay with her, she is the first girl I really liked and I would never bring somebody ´home´ just to break up with them after!"

He was furious. How could she think that he was playing with Brittany´s heart? Well, she probably thought that he was going through a phase and just got caught. He was unable to express everything he felt at this moment. If he would be out on the field, his opponent would take a nasty tackle.

All this feelings came crashing down and he hated it. This must be the feeling of being guilty on trial. His sisters conducting a cross-examination and nobody was safe.

Jazmin and Julia just stared at him. Josefina on the other hand, was sitting there never letting the beer leave her lips. Julia noticed and spoke up.

"Josefina, come on, say something. What is your opinion on this?"

The youngest Lopez sister sat there, she felt like a deer caught in the headlights and then everything just broke out: "I´m gay," she almost yelled "and I have a girlfriend. Also, I like Brittany. She must have had her reasons for becoming a stripper." Her sentences were perfectly enunciated, if one didn´t know before it was clear now that she was a Linguistics major.

Her siblings stared at her in disbelieve.

"Is this a fucking therapy session? Why is everybody doing something stupid and has the need to share this now? What went wrong in your childhood?" Julia said with a slightly raised voice. "My little sister is gay and my brother is dating a stripper-"

"Julia calm down. _Nothing_ went wrong in our childhood, because if it did, yours was also affected. So you better be careful with what you are going to say next." Santiago warned his sister.

Now, all hell broke loose, the siblings talked all over each other. Nobody really listened to the other and just threw words and insults around. Julia couldn´t let go of the fact that Brittany was a stripper, while Jazmin pounced on Josefina for not telling them about being gay. Santiago on the other hand called them narrow-minded and felt embarrassed about their behavior.

The youngest sister couldn´t take it anymore, she jumped up from the couch and ran out of the apartment. She harshly bumped into Brittany in the hallway, who didn´t know what was going on but heard the arguing coming out of the apartment.

The blonde wasn´t too happy about it. To be honest, she rather hoped that Santiago´s sisters went back to their hotel instead of coming back. It would have given her and the Latino some time to relax and think about how to approach the situation.

"Hey, hey, hey," she said holding on to Josefina "what´s going on?"

The Latina just sobbed and hugged Brittany. The blonde was confused and waited for the older girl to start talking.

"Jazmin and Julia followed you and know that you are a stripper and… and I told Santiago that I am gay… and… and well, now you can hear what´s going on." She pushed past Brittany and ran down the stairs. The blonde didn´t know what to do. Should she go after Josefina or not?

She decided to enter the apartment and greeted everybody with a loud ´hey´. Nobody seemed to hear her. The blonde dancer gathered all of her strength and yelled again: "HEY!"

This finally caught their attention. All of them looked at her not knowing what to do. She was becoming impatient with them. They were just sitting there, staring at her. Everything of authority she had in her she wanted to present now. This was her moment to be strong, again.

A thousands thoughts were running through her mind and she was already emotionally exhausted, but this moment -she knew- would be part of the foundation for the future she hoped for with Santiago.

Now it was…

… Showtime!

"I know what´s going on here and we can talk about me all you want later, but first you should go after Josefina. She just ran out." Brittany was proud of herself for standing up right now. The Lopez siblings looked at her. "Now, would be a good idea" she added.

Just then, Santiago jumped up from the couch, grabbed his jacket and left the apartment. He ran down the stairs, waiting for the elevator would take too long. When he stood in front of his apartment building Santiago looked from left to right and tried to make out his sister in the crowd. It was up to him which way to go and he chose the way towards her hotel.

Back at the apartment, Julia and Jazmin sat there staring at the blonde. Neither of them knew how to approach the topic. Brittany has been more than once confronted with the topic and knew how to handle this by now. There were the looks, followed by the questions and judgements.

"I guess, we have to talk," she began "I just wanna get changed and then we´ll talk." She went into Santiago´s room and grabbed some clothes. She knew that it would come to this.

Brittany saw Jazmin and Julia sitting at the bar just half an hour ago. The blonde saw them gawking at her. They didn´t look in another direction when she took her top off. They were looking at her, when she presented her butt to the crowd. They were looking, when spread her legs and showed everybody her most private part. She felt embarrassed and emotionally naked. Part of her boyfriend´s family saw her naked and all she could do now was being a trooper. That´s why she left as soon as she could after her dance, because of Santiago´s sisters. What bothered her that they knew about the lie. Santiago and Brittany lied to them.

While she thought about Santiago and how he was doing searching for Josefina, a bad feeling rose inside her. She was part of this fight which was going on between Santiago and his sister´s. She never wanted anything like that to happen. So many thoughts were running through her head. Santiago was dating her, a stripper. Josefina was gay. Jazmin and Julia were going crazy over this. And Santiago was such a good person and now he had to deal with all this shit because of her. She felt bad.

The first thing she did when she got out of the shower, was checking on her son. Liam was sleeping in the crib Santiago bought. He was not disturbed by all this trouble going on just outside his door. He was peacefully sucking on his thumb.

It gave her a moment to stand still and reminisce about the short time when everything was perfect. When Santiago and her were able to be around his family without having fear. Brittany always wished for a family like Santiago´s. She didn´t mind them being loud, because they cared for each other. The last two days were wonderful and she loved every minute of it. Now, everything was falling to pieces.

The blonde took a deep breath and went back outside to face the two Latina´s. It was a conversation in which Brittany presented her past. She told them about Liam´s father and how her parents left her with nothing and turned their back on them. As a result, she talked for almost an hour. There was so much to tell and Brittany wasn´t able to differentiate between important and unimportant facts. To her everything was important.

It was hard to open up to Jazmin and Julia at first, but it was necessary. They had the right to know why she chose this career and that this was a short term solution for her. Both of them seemed to understand her reasons, still, Julia couldn´t accept it. She became ignorant and told Brittany that there are other jobs a single mother could choose to support herself. With that she wished them a good night and left the apartment.

Brittany sat there in shock. She hoped that Julia wouldn´t tell her mother about all of this. It was beyond her imagination what would happen, if Mrs. Lopez found out. Jazmin sat there just like Brittany. While a thousand thoughts ran through her mind, it was all too much. That´s when the always happy Latina broke down. She began to cry. What the hell is going on, was all that ran through the blonde´s mind. Everything happened so fast.

"When I was 18 I had an abortion," she whispered "nobody but Julia knows. That´s why she is so unhappy about all this. She doesn´t want Santiago to make a so-called _mistake_ like me. It was just too much to take in. I threw everything on her when she was only 16 and dragged her to the abortion clinic, because the father wasn´t interested. He threw the money at me and told me to take care of it. What could I have done? My mother would have scolded me for being so reckless." She was crying like crazy now.

All Brittany could do was hug the Latina. She knew this feeling, being alone and forced to make a decision which will influence one´s life forever. Jazmin decided against a child at 18.

Out on the streets Santiago walked surrounded by cold trying to find his sister. He has been out there for almost half an hour and couldn´t find her. Just when he was about to give up he saw her sitting the tiniest diner he had ever seen. Josefina was the only one sitting on one of the three tables. The rest of the people were standing in line to take their food to go.

Josefina didn´t notice him. She absent mindedly drank a soda and had a sandwich sitting in front of her.

"May I sit here?" Santiago asked and took the chair opposite to her. She looked at him and then back onto her cell phone. Caught up in the messaging conversation, Josefina told her girlfriend about everything that has happened. She didn´t want to call her, because her voice was too weak. Her brother knew that Josefina wasn´t in the mood for talking and grabbed a fry from her plate.

"Get your own food." She said with a smile.

"Sorry, but the line is too long for me and why should we let this go to waste? You are not eating it." He replied chewing another French fry. "So you wanna continue our talk?"

Josefina snorted and turned to him ."I don´t know what there is to talk about. Me being gay is wrong, I heard enough and you obviously stole my spotlight by dating a stripper."

"Believe it or not, I was going to tell you the minute Julia and Jazmin walked in. I wanted to tell you that nothing is as it seems. Besides, what is so wrong about being gay? I still love you and with the hope of nobody storming in and stealing my moment: I used to have fantasies about being with boys, but never pursued them. I enjoyed women more than men, still I don´t mind gay porn." There was a pause and he smile at her. "Wow, I have never said that out loud."

She gave him a gentle smile, just like the one he gave her. "Thanks, San."

It was the first time he ever told anybody about this. The Latino man always kept this thought inside of him. The first time he imagined another man naked was when he was 14, therefore it was rather a boy.

 _Santiago had just become part of the football team and took his first shower after practice. Everything was new, he never planned on being part of the football team, but his father loved this sport and always told him that he would do great._

 _So here he was, standing in the shower, being shy and not knowing what to do. Santiago just followed the others and stripped naked and walked with all the confidence he could muster into the shower. All the boys were naked and rubbed their bodies with different body washes._

 _Santiago looked around the open shower and saw another Freshmen being just as shy as himself standing there. His front faced the shower wall, the Latino couldn´t show weakness on his first day and turned into the crowd. All of the older players were able to see what God blessed him with._

 _He also took the chance and looked around and there was one player, Jonathan, who couldn´t take his eyes off of him. Santiago knew where the other boy was staring, he felt his looks all over him. Was he supposed to call him out? No. The Latino was just as interested looking around. Never before, Santiago thought about looking at another boy. This ,however, was a sausage festival and he wouldn´t leave early._

Santiago and Josefina enjoyed their meal in silence and decided to go back to his apartment around 1 am. When they entered there was silence, all the lights were out. Santiago told his sister to take Finn´s bedroom for the night and tip toed into his own.

There he saw Brittany lying in his bed and Liam next to her, cuddled into a pillow circle. The Latino tried to close the door as silent as he could and took off his clothes to squeeze himself next to the baby.

Brittany felt the bed dip and sleepily moaned. "San, finally. Where have you been?"

He hushed her. "I found Josi and we talked. But more important, how are you? Sorry for everything."

"Ok," she murmured "talking has been going on here as well. But let´s sleep and talk about it in the morning. I´m tired."

The Latino lifted his arm gently rubbed her shoulder. "I´m sorry, for everything" silence "I mean it."

Silence again. He hoped for a reply and just when he had given up, Brittany spoke up again with a shaky voice.

"We are going to get through this, right?" She asked him and tried to hide her sadness. His soft touches calmed her.

"We can get through anything. The question is, do you wanna? I mean, you got the full Lopez experience, which I wasn´t even aware of." He tried to joke.

"You dork," she replied "sleep now. Liam will be up sooner than you think. He had a weird day of waking up and sleeping."

For now, it calmed him. This could go down two roads: The first would mean that everyone will wake up tomorrow and the evening would be forgotten. This would be his favorite one, or how about a bad dream? Also good.

The second one would mean that shit will hit the fan. By now anything could happen and it made him feel sick. He laid awake for almost two more hours, then sleep finally found him.

Brittany was right, Liam started to cry early in the morning. Santiago woke up and felt his eyes burn and his back hurt. The baby was kicking and his face was slowly turning read. Before his girlfriend could wake up, she was already stirring, Liam was on Santiago´s arm and walking outside into the living room.

Liam was already calmer just by being held and Santiago grabbed a towel and laid it out on the dining table. He was happy that Liam´s diaper bag was still here. He began to change him.

"Good morning Mr. Fuzzy. I hope you slept better than me," he yawned "because I slept like poop. You take up a lot of space. How? I mean, look at you Liam, you are so tiny."

The baby giggled at the antics of Santiago. When he was done Santiago strapped Liam to his body and leaned against the couch after washing his hands. He was too tired and his body wasn´t functioning. Just minutes after he sat down, he fell asleep to the even breathing of Liam sleeping.

 _Later_

"There has to be something we can do Brittany. You need a solid job." Julia hissed at the blonde. Josefina was setting the table and heard the heated conversation in the kitchen.

"What do you want me to do? Don´t you think I´m trying? I would like to finish college, but I dropped out, because I had to. I took the job, because of the flexible hours. I didn´t want to fall in love with your brother, but he came back and I couldn´t stay away from him," she was crying "I´m sorry for not fitting into your world, but I´m trying to change."

Julia was shaking her head and peaked out into the living room, her brother was still asleep with Liam attached to his body. She had to admit that it was the cutest thing. It was unacceptable that her baby brother was affiliated with a girl like that.

"No. You will pretend that everything is fine until we leave tonight and then you better find a way to let him down easy."

With that the conversation was over. Brittany stood there in shock. Julia forced her to break up with Santiago and all the blonde could think was ´WTF´. It confused her that Julia changed her whole opinion and behavior within one day.

She walked out of the kitchen and saw that Santiago was awake now, he sat there and smiled at her. It warmed her heart so much. How could she break up with him? She loved him and Santiago made her happy like no one ever did before. This man was everything she ever wanted for herself and Liam. The latter was hanging on Santiago´s chest, strapped in a carrier, and smiled like crazy. This moment, proved everything that she loved.

During the last breakfast with the Lopez family, Brittany tried to stay calm. She smiled and tried to distract herself with Liam, he however was more interested in Maribel and her big pearl necklace. He grabbed it and tried to bring them to his mouth, as he noticed that this was impossible he leaned over and sucked close to her neck.

"Look at mami, she still got it." Jazmin joked.

Everybody laughed, Brittany could see how cold Julia´s gaze was. She felt a cold shiver running down her spine. Santiago placed his hand on her lap and whispered: "Are you alright?"

She shrugged and nodded. She whispered "rough night" and stuffed some scrambled eggs in her mouth. It was very uncomfortable. This torment couldn´t be over soon enough. During all this Brittany contemplated if she should tell Santiago what has happened. Sure, she had to tell him something about last night events, but still there was the option of playing it down or simply lying. In the end, the dancer decided that there was no reason to lie to Santiago.


	10. Chapter 10

Everybody was gone. Santiago, Brittany and Liam were lying around the living room. The TV was only a background noise. Santiago told the blonde before his family arrived that he wasn´t much of a talker. Especially, after his family was there, he loved to not talk and Brittany enjoyed the silence at the moment.

Although, she knew that this bubble of happiness would burst soon, she wanted to enjoy every second of it. The way Santiago interacted with Liam was too much for her. Tears began to cover her face and when she sniffed he noticed.

Gone was the happiness.

"What´s wrong?" He asked.

"I don´t know where to start." She said. Liam didn´t like that he wasn´t the center of attention anymore and squeaked. "Everything is kind of fucked up," a deep breath "and Julia… Julia…" she shook her head.

 _Damn this shit_ he thought. Julia has done something stupid. Again. "Britt, what did she say?" He has been through this once before. Julia must have overstepped some sort of line.

"She told me to let you down easy. Since, all of this, you know, my occupation became public knowledge. She told me to let you down easy… break up with you. I-"

"What? Are you kidding me? I´m going to call her right now," he jumped up from the floor looking for his cell phone " _puta_ " she heard him mumble " _mierda_ ". He was furious and Brittany didn´t want him to do something impulsive and grabbed his hand, as he walked past her.

"San, please calm down. Stop for a second." She begged him. He did stop and sat down on the couch. Liam smiled at him and just then Santiago picked him up and let the baby stand on his legs.

There it was again. This silence which was supposed to be calming, at the moment, it was anything but that. The blonde knew that Santiago was just calm, because he was holding her son. Deep inside he was raging.

"What do you want me to do, Britt?" He addressed her. However, Santiago wasn´t looking at her. He looked past Liam, watching TV absently. All he felt was rage and he never had this feeling before. Right now, all he wanted to do was call his sister and yell at her. How dare she to say something this outrageous to his girlfriend? Sure, her job was nothing he liked at all, still, he wanted to be with her and nobody -not even his sister- would stop him. Having a part of his family not agreeing with his girlfriend was hard, but threatening her was too much.

"Tell me," he repeated " what do you want me to do, Britt?" Liam didn´t understand what was going on and kept smiling at Santiago.

"I don´t want to cause any trouble, San. You know that. But at this moment I can´t pull myself away from you. I love you." She almost whispered. "I just wanna bounce back from this and continue being happy with you. I know my job is shitty, but it is paying the bills," she began sobbing harder and caught Liam´s attention "but I promise you I´ll find something to support me and Liam and pay the bills and go back to college."

"Move in with me." Santiago blurted out.

Brittany didn´t know if she heard right. Did Santiago just asked her to move in with him? Holy shit. Nobody spoke, even Liam sensed something was going on and he looked with big eyes at his mother.

"What did you just day?"

His look was stern. He followed every word she said. He understood her question.

"I asked you to move in with me, Britt. It is simple. You, me and Liam living under one roof. Finn was planning on moving out anyways. It is only a matter of weeks until he is gone. Believe me."

He saw her face, her eyes slightly bulged, but he couldn´t and wouldn´t stop. Santiago wanted this. Brittany could quit her job and live with him. The rent was payed ahead and she could focus on online classes and keep an eye on Liam.

"I want you to live me with. No more stripping, no more leaving Liam with Quinn. You can stay here and take online classes and get back into college. I can help with Liam and I really want to. I want to have you two around as much as possible. Most importantly, I don´t give a tiny rats ass about what others think. I want you and only you."

Applause for this speech. There was silence. Santiago for one didn´t know where all those words came from and two how Brittany would only smile at him. A thousand thoughts were running through his head. He asked her to live with him. Santiago just poured his heart out. All he could think off was the answer he hoped to receive.

"Thank you," she said "but no. I have to stand on my own feet."

That wasn´t it.

His whole world crashed down. Why wouldn´t she want to live with him? She wasn´t his slave or anything, all he wanted want to have them close and help them out.

"Why not?" He was becoming desperate. "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to ask you to marry me? Seriously, Britt! What do you want me to do to proof to you that I am desperately in love with you?"

Well, there went a rash decision. Santiago had to admit, he planned on asking Brittany to move in with him sooner or later, but he never thought that asking for her hand would happen so soon. Still, he didn´t regret it.

"What?" Brittany yelled and Liam looked at her in shock. Santiago was still focusing on her. Brittany was so beautiful.

Yes, he would marry this girl and it didn´t matter what the world would say.


	11. Chapter 11

She was gone.

Brittany got up, grabbed Liam and left.

She was gone.

Santiago was just sitting there. He didn´t know what has happened. Brittany looked at him in shock, when he told her to marry him. All he wanted was to make her happy. To support her and Liam, but all Brittany did… she just walked out on him.

Brittany got up, grabbed Liam and left.

He was alone. Alone. She didn´t even say goodbye. She just left.

Santiago felt like a ghost.

He just got up from the floor and turned off the TV. After that he just walked into his bedroom and lay down. He spent the next two days in bed, feeling completely beside himself.

He was sleepless. Insomnia became his new trade mark. Santiago was feeling himself becoming weak and due to pure exhaustion he passed out after three days of no sleep.

The Latino was well aware that Finn would return soon. He had to become his old self again or rather a depiction of himself. There was no way Santiago could be happy again.

When his roommate returned, Finn told him that he would move out by the end of the month. The Latino was glad, since this would only be two more weeks. He could easily afford the apartment by himself. Having nobody around was good for the Latino. Being on his own would be good.

The following days Santiago barely functioned. He pretended to be sick and spent most of his time in his room. He avoided Puck questions about him and Brittany the best he could. However, Puck became more and more persistent. One day Santiago almost yelled at him, telling him to stop the third degree and fuck off.

After that life seemed to go back to normal, as much as possible. He smiled at Puck´s stupid jokes. He helped Finn, carrying the boxes out of their apartment and into the truck. When Finn finally left with the last boxes, Santiago hugged him and went back into the apartment. Puck had no chance of following him.

The Latino grabbed a beer out of the fridge and wandered through the empty apartment. Finn took his furniture and Santiago made a mental note on buying some new stuff.

Sipping on his beer he walked over to the couch and opened his laptop checking online for a dining table and something to put into his former roommates room. It took some time and after a while he decided on a small table for four and some plain chairs. He didn´t need anything fancy. Just something to use a desk from time to time and for the meals he wouldn´t eat sitting in front of the tv.

Not knowing what to do with the empty room he closed the laptop and finished his beer. It was already untypical for him to drink at this time of the day, but he was surprised that he went for another one.

December came and Santiago hoped that Brittany would still watch. He played well. Brittany shouldn´t stop him from doing his job right. Still, he drew a B on his chest every time he scored. The fans went wild and when he sat in class girls were all over him.

He hoped that Brittany would answer his calls or messages, but nothing. She ignored him completely.

The blonde was just like Santiago totally confused. The weeks, 3 by now, were torture. She knew walking out of the apartment that night was stupid. She wanted to call, she really did. But the days passed and she didn´t know what to say. She couldn´t answer his calls. Because every time she saw his name, she was paralyzed.

She worked as much as she could to distract herself from the handsome Latino that kept her mind busy. Sugar wondered why Brittany worked up to 12 private dances a night, but then just shrugged it off. Dances meant money and Sugar loved money.

Brittany hated every single dance she sold. But making up to $3000 a night kept her going. She had a plan and she wanted to make it come true as soon as possible. Getting out of the Sugar Cube had to happen. The blondes´ thoughts went so far off leaving LA and moving somewhere else.

A new start was something could use. The fear of seeing Santiago again was too great. She had to let him go. His sisters made this clear and it was the best for him. He didn´t need a good for nothing stripper. She said to herself that this was the right decision.

One evening she was at home, Liam was already in bed and Quinn´s daughter was fast asleep on the blonde´s bed. She looked at some jobs which made it possible for her to afford online classes as well. She wanted- no- she needed to finish college. If this meant no going back to college then so it be. Online would be just as fine she thought. Her wild nights are over anyway. She is a mother and she had to be good for her son. Her son who reminded her of Santiago.

A soft knock was heard and Brittany walked over to the door and opened the door. Quinn stood there, blowing her warm breath into her cold hands.

"Hey, Britt" she said and walked into the apartment.

"Hey," the blonde replied "Beth is all tuckered out. If you want you can let her stay here".

Quinn wanted to seize this opportunity, but she was Brittany´s friend and she noticed her behavior. The blonde was totally standing next to herself. She was weird, more than usual. Puck would have to wait a little bit longer for her call.

"How about you and me have a little chat. You can tell me what is going on in your life. I mean you have been working like crazy lately." Quinn was not someone to beat around the bush. She wanted to know what was going, because by what Puck told her about Santiago, Brittany must feel like shit.

"I´m alright," the taller blonde said "I just want to save up some money to take online classes and get my degree." She was lying to her best friend. Quinn has helped her finding a job and has always helped out with Liam. Now, she was lying to the only person who she could depend on.

Quinn looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? So when can Puck and I plan on a double date with you an Santiago? I mean come on, when does a chance like this appear? You and me best friends, dating Puck and Santiago who are also best friends."

She saw how Brittany flinched. Santiago must have done something.

"We are busy. Well, he is. You know all the games and school." Brittany stuttered.

That was enough for Quinn: "Britt, you are my friend and I love you dearly. But I beg you to stop bullshitting me. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Brittany began to cry. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She couldn´t hold it in anymore. She felt like dry heaving at some point, breathing has become an issue. Quinn wrapped her arms around Brittany and tried to comfort her.

After almost half an hour Brittany was finally able to speak. Quinn brought her a glass of water and the blonde drank it eagerly.

"Tell me Britt," Quinn said calmly "I know that Santiago is in a bad place as well. Since his roommate moved out, Puck wasn´t at his place once and he looked like shit."

Brittany took a deep breath. She told Quinn everything. How amazing dinner with the Latino´s family was, how Maribel was infatuated with Liam and then the outfall. The reaction of his sisters and all the shit that went down. In between, Brittany had to take breaks, because emotion overcame her twice. She couldn´t believe that she had lost a man who wanted her and Liam. Brittany was trying to avoid the topic of Santiago asking her to move in and even proposing marriage. But there was no way that she could hide all of this.

Quinn was shocked. She never expected this. Santiago Lopez was no man to marry. He was a lady killer and had a different woman, or didn´t he? Quinn was interested, when she first found out about Brittany and him. Puck told her so much about the Latino, that he was anything but a ladies man. He was rather spending his time studying and barely hooking up.

Puck also told Quinn that he and Finn made fun of the bulky man for being such a pussy. Quinn usually smacked him for saying stuff like that. She thought Santiago was a romantic. She was ripped out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang. It was Puck.

"Hey, babe." She answered. Quinn needed a short break from all the drama.

"Quinn, I know I was supposed to come over tonight. But Santiago finally said he wanted to hang out." He was sorry, she could hear it.

"That´s great. You two have fun." She said and hung up. She then turned back to Brittany. "Well, Puck and Santiago are going to hang out. Maybe he will come to his senses."

Brittany wanted to call Santiago. But she didn´t know what to say. Quinn stayed for another hour, before carrying her daughter to bed. Brittany looked at the clock and grabbed her phone. She typed a message and sending it without thinking about it.

It read: _I´m sorry._

Santiago was ordering his fourth beer of the night and danced without regret. A few girls were rubbing their bodies on his. Out of nowhere, a girl grabbed his neck and kissed him. Santiago kissed her back, who cares anyways?

Puck who was sitting at the bar saw it and jumped off his seat. He walked over to the Latino "San, I think this is a stupid idea." He said grabbing his shoulder.

"Fuck off, Puck. I´m single and allowed to mingle. So let me decide who I wanna take home and fuck," he turned back to the girls "who wants to get fucked by a star?" All the girls threw themselves at him. He was definitely drunk.

"Ok, ok. That´s enough" Puck said in anger. He pulled Santiago away, who dropped his beer and tried to free himself from Puck´s hold. Outside Puck let go of his friend and tried to hail a cab.

"What was that for?" Santiago said pushing Puck "I had a lot of fun in there." He had trouble standing straight. Puck just huffed, shook his head and tried to find them a cab. Another push, he ignored the Latino.

Another push and it was so hard that Puck almost stumbled onto the street. He turned around in anger. Now, it was his turn to push. Santiago was against the wall and Puck came close to him. Their faces just inches away.

"Let me tell you something San. I´m your friend and I´m trying to help you. Tomorrow morning you are going to thank me. And now, shut up, get into the cab and let me take you home. You are an idiot to believe that this behavior is helping in getting over Brittany."

A cab stopped and Puck pushed Santiago in it, following him. The ride to Santiago´s apartment took 15 minutes. When they finally arrived Puck payed the cabby and supported the Latino as good as possible.

Puck couldn´t believe what he saw. Brittany was sitting in front of the apartment a sleeping Liam in her arms. When she heard footsteps she looked up.

"Britt, what are you doing here?" Puck wondered how long she must have been sitting there.

"I was hoping to talk to Santiago, but he seems done for tonight. I´ll just go home." She said carefully getting up not to wake her sleeping son.

"Wait, I´ll walk you home, Britt. Let me just bring him to bed and then we can go. I don´t want you walking alone and I´ll spend the rest of the night at Quinn´s." Puck waited for the blonde to nod.

With that Puck opened the door and walked into the dark living room. Brittany followed and switched on the lights.

"Should I undress him or can I just drop him. Because he really pissed me off." Puck said and got a smile from the blonde. In this light, Puck could see the blonde´s face and how red it was from crying.

"How about you put him to bed and I undress him real quick." Brittany suggested.

Santiago was totally knocked out until he felt the button of his jeans being popped open. It was blurry, but he would have guessed it was somebody he knew. Or maybe he was dreaming.

"Britt? Is that you?" He asked into the room that only caught light from the living room. He received no answer. He fell asleep within seconds.

Brittany closed the door and walked back into the living room. Puck handed the baby back to his mother and together they walked out. Puck told the blonde what has happened and she listened. It was a twenty minute walk and Brittany needed this. The fresh air help her freeze the tears. She was so thankful for Puck and hoped that Santiago would take her back somehow.


	12. Chapter 12

His head was killing him. Santiago woke up and found another reason why drinking was not for him. The traffic outside was too loud and he pulled his blanket higher. Everything hurt and he tried to remember what has happened.

He went out with Puck. They went to a club and danced. Santiago knew that much. Before he could think any further, he needed a shower and some strong coffee. Carefully he tried to get out of bed and walked into his kitchen and started some coffee. _Next task_ he thought. Grabbing a water he stumbled into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

While the water ran down his body he tried to put all the pieces together. He couldn´t. But his dream was amazing, it was short but wonderful. He dreamed that Brittany was there. It was the best dream he had in a while.

He was showered and drank two bottles of water to rehydrate, now he was nursing his coffee and waited for Puck to answer his phone.

"What?" Puck mumbled into the phone. He was still asleep.

"Puck, it´s me Santiago. I need some information about what happened. My mind is totally blank." He replied and waited. The Latino heard a snore at the end of the line and he bellowed Puck into the speaker and then got the response he was waiting for.

"Dude, stop yelling. I took you home, because you were behaving like an idiot. You were asking the girls if they were interested in sleeping with a star. Dude, please you are not that good. Then I took you home and Britt took you to bed."

Silence.

"What? Britt didn´t take me to bed. I dreamt that she was here, but she and I are not together anymore. What- what" Santiago was stuttering. He was at a loss of words.

Puck laughed at the other end of the line. "San, you idiot. She was there. She must have waited at your apartment complex for hours to talk to you. You lucky fucker better call her. Now, let me sleep and the next time you see me you better bring a present." Puck said and hung up on the Latino.

Santiago had to sit down. It was not a dream. Brittany was here. She was at his place last night and he was beyond drunk. He refilled his coffee and dialed Brittany´s number, before he pressed call, however, he saw the little envelope on the top of the screen. Opening the message he saw that it was from Brittany, she simple read _I´m sorry._ He had to call her.

He had to say sorry.

"Hi, San." Her angelic voice answered.

"I´m sorry." It was all that left his lips. He felt the tension, because neither him nor Brittany knew what to say.

"I´m sorry." He repeated.

"Ok. What for?" Was all she asked.

"For being stupid. For pressuring you and asking you to move in with me. For somehow forcing you to make a decision and put all your trust in me. For being stupid me."

He could hear Brittany giggle. "I like you, San. Don´t say you are stupid." She almost whispered. Santiago thought that she might be feeding Liam at the moment.

"Do you think we could meet up? I would really like to see you." He said and she knew that the Latino was missing her just as much.

"I´d love to, San. But Quinn and me are visiting her sister and we are leaving in half an hour."

He was sad. This was not the information he was expecting. Selfishness overcame him, he wanted to beg her to stay, but it wasn´t fair to her. He couldn´t ask that of her.

"I could stay if you want me too." She told him. Brittany would without second thought, all Santiago had to do was ask.

"No. No, Britt. You go and enjoy a few days away from Los Angeles and I´ll see you when you come back." She could hear defeat in his voice and felt bad. Still, she needed to get away even if it only was for two days.

"I will come by right after, I promise" she said.

"Ok." Was all he replied. Santiago wanted to say goodbye, but then she spoke up again.

"San, it´s important that you and me talk. I have thought about your proposition," she began, hope and happiness rose inside him "and I think I overreacted. So I see you Monday night?" she finished.

"Yes, Britt. I can´t wait. I miss you."

"Oh, San. You are so sweet. I can´t wait to see you again. Although, we won´t see each other I wouldn´t mind a call. Bye." Then she hung up.

The Latino was on cloud nine. He was not stupid. Maybe Brittany was alright right now and everything seemed like candy and butterflies. However, this didn´t mean that they had a long way to go. They were in need of talking and he wanted to make it right. He had an idea how to start.

Another call to Puck.

"Ok, I give up, San. What do I need sleep for. What do you want?" Puck asked annoyed.

"I need your help and I promise I´ll make it up to you. Can you come over?" Santiago asked.

Puck answered that he will be over in an hour. This was enough time for Santiago to start his project.

A little bit than an hour later, Puck walked into the apartment and looked for his friend. All the man could hear was blasting music. In front of Finn´s former room, painting material was stored and Puck knew that this meant a lot a of work for him and Santiago.

"Bro, I´m here." He called into the apartment and waited for his friend to answer.

The Latino wore shorts and a wife beater top. His muscles showed and his skin was glistening with soft pearls of sweat. Puck crooked his head and questioned what was going on. "If I was a girl, I would be all over you right now. You look like somebody from a girly magazine cover." Puck began to laugh.

"Fuck you too." Santiago replied throwing a towel at him. "Come on I need help with some furniture. We´ll have to go shopping for some stuff for Liam."

Again, Puck didn´t know what was going on. Santiago motioned him to follow into the kitchen. He offered Puck a bottle of water and they sat down. It took almost half an hour until Puck finally understood what has happened. He kept asking stupid questions and he saw how it pissed off the Latino. _Serves him right for waking me up_ Puck thought and continued the teasing.

After that they wanted to buy furniture. As soon as they sat in the car- Santiago behind the wheel- Puck asked him. "Where to?"

"How should I know? Where do buy stuff for a babies room?" He asked the man on the passenger seat.

"San, how the fuck should I know? I would buy that stuff online or build it myself. Aren´t you a handyman in any way? What did your father teach you?" Puck asked and smiled.

"Dude, my dad died when I was 14 and he was busy working." Santiago was a little bit sad. His father did teach him some stuff, but he was working a lot and when Santiago spent time with him, they had other things in mind instead of sitting a workshop.

"Sorry," Puck said "tell you what. We check Baby´R´Us or whatever that thing is called, but if you are serious about this you should put some effort into this. I mean like do something yourself, you know?"

Santiago knew what Puck meant, he wanted to make it special for the boy. Liam deserved a room, he was growing and soon enough he would need new toys and a bigger bed.

"Well, all I can do is paint."

"What?" Puck yelled out, while checking for a store. "You can paint? I´m honestly shocked, bro. This is too funny, sorry."

Santiago punched him hard on the shoulder. "Look for a store and stop being an idiot. We will get some color as well and I´ll paint the walls myself and you built the furniture. If you do a good job, I´ll get you a whole 32 pack of beer."

Puck was sold, he didn´t question it anymore. After he told Santiago where to go he wrote a quick message to Quinn. He had to tell her what was going on.

Meanwhile, the girls were taking a break . They were at a gas station outside Los Angeles. Liam began to fuzz and Brittany needed to change him. While the taller blonde was entranced with her baby boy, Quinn read the message and smiled. She answered without Brittany knowing.

"Liam, Monday we are going to Santiago. Did you miss him?" The baby watched his mother with big eyes. He must have understood her and smiled again. She was so happy. When the Latino called her this morning she knew that she wanted everything with him. She wanted to be with him and move in with this amazing. With him she could do everything.

The time without him was horrible. She didn´t know where here head was, she couldn´t function without him. Besides, he said he wanted to be with her. There was no stopping them. His sister could suck it, because she would quit her job soon. Brittany found as a cashier at a grocery store and the manager understood her situation and told her to make her hours as flexible as possible to adjust to her life.

"Britt, are you ready to go?" Quinn asked. She saw that the taller blonde was somewhere else with her thoughts.

"Yeah. Let´s go." She replied and grabbed Liam to strap him back into the car seat. Their drive up to Bakersfield was nice. It was so peaceful. Brittany´s son decided to sleep, while Beth colored like a maniac. Almost every ten minutes she finished another picture.

"Santiago called me this morning." Brittany said starting a conversation.

"He did?" Quinn tried to sound surprised. Puck kind of stole Brittany´s thunder just minutes ago. Still, this meant a lot to Brittany.

"Yeah. I´ll see him as soon as we get back. We want to talk things out and I want to move in with him. I´ll tell him Monday." Brittany told her friend and if they wouldn´t have had two children in the backseat, Quinn would have stepped on the break like a crazy woman.

"Are you sure? This is a big step, Britt."

"I am more than sure. I wanted to wait for the right person and I found him. Santiago is the one I want. The fight was something that came from the outside and we will work through this. I´m falling for him, Quinn, hard." Brittany´s voice was sincere. Quinn understood how much Santiago meant to her. It was the same with Puck.

The smaller blonde also took a risk with Puck and it worked out. Santiago was a catch and a good one at that. He was smart and had a scholarship, he was ambitious and everything Quinn knew about him- from Brittany and Puck- he was good for Brittany.

"I´m happy for you, Britt." Quinn said while smiling at Brittany.

"Yeah. I am too."

The girls came closer to their destination. Another hour and they would have a nice weekend with Quinn´s sister and after that she would see Santiago again and tell him that she and Liam will move in with him, if she still wanted that.

"Motherfucker." Puck yelled and threw the manual across the room. "What kind of fucked up shit is that? I hate it- ugh"

Santiago on the other hand was in his element. He held a couple of brushes and stepped back to have a look at the wall he was painting for Liam. It was a jungle scene and he liked it. For a long time, Santiago hasn´t picked up some brushes. He always did it in the secrecy of his room and since he started college, he only drew on paper but not canvas nor this big as a wall.

Puck looked at Santiago, since he expected an answer and maybe some help. All he could see was Santiago standing in front of the wall and it looked amazing.

"Damn Lopez. You are a man of many talents," he said "how about we take a break and have a drink?" Puck asked while already walking into the kitchen.

"Nope. I had enough liquor for the rest of the year, maybe even next year." He laughed and picked up the manual, to see what Puck did wrong. The Latino smiled to himself, this man was able to build something from scratch, but reading a manual was too hard. Puck must have slept during English class. Reading wasn´t one of his strengths.

He sat down and put the rest of the drawers together. Puck returned, drinking a can a beer. He saw how easily Santiago put everything together.

"You are getting really good at this parenting thing, don´t you?" He sat down next to him and tried to help.

"Yeah. Who would have thought that you and me would be all up in this gig?"

They both began laughing out loud. This was a moment which the two boys did not happen often. Santiago and Puck talked about intimate topics. They talked about their relationships with Quinn and Brittany. It was not something they would discuss in public, never. Santiago as well as Puck didn´t want to lose their bad boy image.

After a break of half an hour Santiago went back to work on the wall. He wanted to get as much as possible done before practice. Puck left around three to go to work and Santiago left around four, he only had to go to the weight room today. He was more than happy, because he would have no chance playing any good runs today.

And practice was alright. Two hours of lifting weights and listening to his fellow teammates talking about girls they are going to bang over the Christmas Holidays.

This made him remember that Christmas was just around the corner. He told his mother that he would stay in LA and they didn´t have to visit him. He had a game on the 24th anyway and after that there were two essays he had to write. No time for his family or rather no interest. He was not ready to see his sisters again. Well, he wouldn´t mind seeing Josi again, though. He could write her a message and ask her if she wanted to stop by, maybe even with her girlfriend.

That was his idea. He checked his watch and thought of calling her, she would be up. Josi was a Senior in college and probably still awake. So he dialed her number.

"San, how are you?" she answered happily.

"Hey Josi. I´m good, what about you? Look, I wanted to ask, if you and your girlfriend would like to come around for Christmas? I would like to meet her."

"Wait a second," she told him and he could hear some muffled talking in the background "Ok, yes. We would love to. What am I gonna tell mom?" She asked him.

"Tell her you are going with some friends to LA and we are going to see each other briefly. I just don´t want the whole gang showing up and ganging up on me or Britt." He wanted to go on, but stopped. This was not something he needed to elaborate on the phone. He wasn´t even sure, how much Josi knew about what went down and he rather talk to her face to face.

"Alright. I´ll check for some flights, San. That´s so sweet of you. I can´t wait for you to meet her." His sister said with a big smile, he could hear it. Before they hung up Santiago heard somebody else yell ´me too´. It made him happy. Some things seem to fall into place.

Around 10 pm he heard his cell phone ring. When he looked at the screen he saw that it was Brittany calling. He wanted to jump around like a little kid, because this was amazing. "Hey Britt."

"Hey, San. Sorry I´m calling so late. Liam slept almost the whole ride and now I can´t put him down." The Latino heard him cry.

"Are you alone," he asked and Brittany replied with a yes "then put me on speaker." The blonde did what he asked of her. "Put him down and hold me close to him."

Liam cried louder and after Brittany told him that he was down, Santiago began to sing. He wanted to punch himself right after he said it. There was no turning back now. He had to talk to Liam.

"Hey buddy, why are you crying?" He asked, the only thing he heard that Liam calmed down for a second. But as soon as he stopped talking Liam cried again.

"Keep talking San. He likes hearing your voice." Brittany encouraged him. Instead of talking, he decided to sing to the baby. The first song that popped into his head was _Home_ by Simon and Garfunkel. He loved that song and just started: " I'm sitting in the railway station. Got a ticket to my destination. On a tour of one-night stands my suitcase and guitar in hand. And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band."

Brittany was just enthralled by his voice. She looked at her son and how he slowly fell asleep due to the voice of Santiago. The blonde let him finish although her son was already asleep.

"This was beautiful, San. He looks so peaceful. Thank you. Now tell me about your day." Everything seemed so normal again. Like they never broke up. He wanted to bath in this feeling for another second, before he would say something.

"Well, I did not do a lot. Curing my hangover and practice. Oh, Puck came around. That´s it. How was your drive?" He asked her and let himself fall onto the couch. The blonde on the other end told him about their ride and how Quinn had to stop at every rest stop to go to the toilet. It drove Brittany nuts, as she told him, because the drive was twice as long as planned.

Santiago chuckled from time to time and Brittany told him that it was not funny. But he had to disagree. He found it quiet amusing how the blonde was trying to be outraged, but she failed miserably. Brittany wasn´t one for being mad at someone, especially not her friends.

It was getting late and Santiago heard Brittany yawn. "You should go to bed, Britt. You are tired. We will see each other Monday?"

"Yes, San. We should be at your place around noon on Monday. You want me to bring lunch? I can grab some on the way." She offered him.

"No, that´s ok. How about if I fix us something. You just worry about coming here and I will prepare the food. I just want to put everything behind us." He heard a sharp intake of breath and smiled.

"I would like that too," she whispered "I think we can work it all out. You and me, San, we will get through this. I just want to see you again."

"In two days you will see me again and I am really excited about having you and Liam here." His voice was hoarse.

"I can´t wait. Bye, San. Good night."

"Good night, Britt. Sweet dreams."


	13. Chapter 13

Santiago was rummaging through the kitchen. It looked like a mess, because he had been preparing lunch for nearly two hours after he went shopping at 7 in the morning. Everything had to be perfect. He needed it to be perfect.

The room for Liam took up most of his time. Since Puck surrendered putting together the furniture he was also left with that. In addition he had to decorate the room and this was probably the hardest task he had to face. He looked up ideas online and even let his sister tell him what to do via Skype.

Santiago was exhausted to say the least, but he wanted to make this perfect. Brittany called him 30 minutes ago that Quinn will drop her and Liam off around 1. This gave him 3 hours to have everything set up and get ready himself.

He planned out a lunch for them which he regretted by now. Mexican finger food. What was he thinking? Brittany told him once that _she loved every single Mexican dish_ \- that´s what he thought. Damn he was whipped.

He rolled up the last mini churros at 11 am and decided to shower next. When he walked into the bathroom he threw his clothes into the hamper, which was already filled to the brim, and saw that he had a slight stubble.

"A shave would be in order I think." He said to himself. He turned on the water of the shower and was about to step in, when his phone rang. He looked at it and saw that Brittany was calling him via face time. He didn´t think about his lack of clothes and just answered the call.

"Hey, San!" Brittany had the brightest smile on her face. Not a second after, her face scrunched. "San, are you naked? Look Quinn, San is showing off his body." She laughed so hard and so did Quinn. That´s when he realized it, he was naked- _all_ the way naked. Santiago´s first thought was to hang up, but he couldn´t just do that. He tried to play it cool.

"Hey, Britt. I didn´t expect you to call. Everything alright?"

"Kinda. I just wanted to tell you that we will be at your house a little bit earlier than expected. But seeing you like that, I wouldn´t mind being there in less than a minute." She said with a smile. The Latino smiled back at her.

"Great. I can´t wait. I´ll just have a quick shower and shave, so when you can be here in 30 minutes the earliest I wouldn´t mind," he said back "and I would like to reply something flirty, but you know I suck at it."

Brittany and Quinn laughed again. "Oh, San. Don´t be embarrassed. We won´t be back that soon, but about an hour earlier. Quinn is driving like a crazy lady and the kids are sleeping. I just wanted to warn you. You know, as in ´get the food on the table because I´m hungry´ kind of warning."

"Alright, I will have everything ready by noon then. Tell Quinn to drive careful and you two be safe. I´ll see you in an hour, Britt." He said and send her one last smile before hanging up. Brittany on the other end of the line smiled back and gently waved at him.

She was still caught in her mind and pictures Santiago´s gaze. "Somebody is in lo-ove." Quinn sang and brought the dancer back to reality. "You are so whipped for him and he is for you."

Both blondes looked at each other and Brittany could not hide her blush.

"Shut up, Quinn. I´m just happy to tell him about my decision to give this another chance. And you can´t imagine how happy I am that he called me and," she huffed "that he is willing to work this out."

"And what made you change your mind? Did you sleep with someone else and figure out he is the best lay?" She joked.

"If you weren´t driving, I would punch you right now." Brittany said and turned her head to look at the scenery. One more hour until she would tell Santiago that she wanted a future with him.

She didn't sleep with anyone else. She rather thought about everything for a long time. No matter what the outside world thinks of them, Brittany knew that she and Santiago belonged together.

Starting new would only be possible with a man like Santiago on her side. And that was all she ever wanted. There was no room for questions, the Latino loved her and Liam. He asked her to marry him and she saw it in his eyes, he meant it.

"Quinn, I didn´t need to sleep with anybody else. I had to rub my body over hundreds of men in the last weeks. This and the constant thought about him made it more than real to me. It made me realize what I want."

Again, Quinn couldn´t believe how obvious the attraction between those two is and they were to blind or ignorant to realize it.

"And now listen to that dear audience," Quinn acted like a talk show host "Brittany Susan Pierce realized that she wants to be with the love of her life. It´s a Christmas miracle!"

"Shut up and drive, Quinn." Was all Brittany replied. Another hour and she would see Santiago again. They could spend Christmas together and the New Year and, and ,and…

Santiago was just out of the shower and ran around the kitchen to get everything ready. Brittany will arrive soon and he needed to set the table and fry the churros and fill the tacos. Furthermore, he wanted to check on Liam´s future room to make sure Brittany will like it. It should help the blonde to make the decision of moving in with him.

He went in there and sat on the floor. It was silent and he used it to collect all of his thoughts. The speech he prepared was lost again. Probably due to the fact that he changed it about a thousand times, but also because he didn´t know what he wanted to say. It should be spontaneous and honest.

The room looked nice. It was an all-round jungle paint with vibrant greens and blues. The bed he ordered was a crib that ´grows´ with the child. Santiago was very proud of himself that he found that one.

Josi ordered stuffed animals and toys for Liam and dictated Santiago around to put everything in the right spot. He was happy that she was on his side and accepted his relationship. Although, she was just as _wrong_ as he in the eyes of his family.

He must have spent a long time in the room, because the next thing that happened was the ringing of the bell. Brittany had arrived. He got up and walked towards the door. When he opened he saw her.

She was smiling at him, showing some teeth. Her hair was covered with a hat and Liam was yawning, he probably just woken up when Brittany took him out of his car seat. He looked at her eyes and felt of warm rush running through his body. Brittany hasn´t changed. She was the same that he remembered her: Beautiful.

"Hey." She almost whispered. Hearing her voice was even better than on the phone and having her, standing there was the best feeling in the world. No, wait. Having her in his arm was the best feeling in the world. No, wait again. There was something even better and he hoped that this would happen soon, and then again and again.

"Are you gonna let me in?" She asked with a small chuckle. The Latino stepped aside to let her enter. He saw her luggage and picked it up to carry it in and set it next to the door. He was looking at her. How easily she moved around the room and set Liam onto the blanket next to the couch and took of his small coat and then hers.

He still hasn´t said a word and then she was right in front of him. She just stood there and she said hey again.

"Hey." He replied and waited for her to continue the conversation, but instead she stood on her toes and pressed a kissed onto his lips. Santiago was taken aback, but it felt good. The kiss was short, but the spark he felt reminded him of everything that they had. This was everything he wanted back and he knew, just by the kiss, she wanted it too.

"I´m so happy that you are here." He said and smiled at her. For a second she wanted to kiss him again, but now she rather looked at him.

"I´m happy to be here and Liam as well."

"I missed that little man so much." He said and looked over to the boy playing with the toys. When he looked down he noticed that Brittany also needed attention "and you as well. You have no idea how much I missed you, seriously." He added.

He told her to sit at the table and went to pick up Liam. He was so in love with this little boy. The baby smiled and giggled like crazy as soon as Santiago picked him up and talked to him. The blonde at the table heard parts of it. "I missed you little boy," and "you are gonna love the surprise I have." It made her heart jump.

When Santiago settled the boy on his mother´s lap, he went into the kitchen and plated the food for them. She smiled when she saw what Santiago prepared. He went all out on it. The Latino prepared the food she loved and all of it on one plate.

For a while she thought she broke him. But seeing this -for someone on the outside a simple dinner- was everything to her. This was just part of everything they were. Brittany loved it. She thanked him and was about to start when Santiago got up again and came back with a small bowl filled with mashed potatoes mixed together with carrots and peas. "He still likes it, I hope." The Latina say placing the bowl it in front of Liam.

Brittany nodded in agreement. Liam loved this meal and she couldn´t understand why. She hated peas and Liam was crazy about them.

Their lunch conversation was easy at first, but from one moment to another Brittany wanted to get serious. As soon as Liam let out the first yawn, she got up and changed him. After that she wanted to put him down. It felt all so natural to walk into Santiago´s room to put him in the roll-around crib. However, it wasn´t there. The Latino must have gotten rid of it or probably put it into the empty room of his former roommate.

Without saying a word she walked into the room. Santiago couldn´t even say ´wait´ or ´stop´. Brittany stood in the doorframe, Liam on her arm and looking shocked into the room. It was a fully-on painted jungle room. It was a room for a child.

"Did- did you?" She stuttered, looking at him.

"Surprise?" He asked and shrugged his shoulders. The Latino carefully walked closer to the blonde. To him, she looked like a deer in headlights. He was afraid Brittany could run away. He tried to get out words but they weren´t coming across. He tried louder.

"I wanted it to be a surprise and –" he couldn´t finish. Brittany kissed him almost squashing Liam between them.

"Thank you." She whispered and kissed him again. It felt like a habit, she repeated this action for almost a minute until she pulled away and walked into the room. She continuously whispered "wow" while looking at everything that was in it. There was so much detail: toys and the painting on the wall. The crib and sheets with monkey´s and giraffe´s on them.

Brittany was about to cry. Then she felt Santiago standing right behind her. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her and Liam.

"I hope this is something Liam would like, if you consider moving in with me. I mean, I was just thinking about you two and me and well, when we finally talked and you said future… I.." he didn´t know what to say. Brittany´s smell pulled him in so much he was barely able to focus.

"Let me put him down and then we can talk." She whispered and walked away from him. Getting Liam ready took less than three minutes. The dancer stood in front of him, took his hand, and walked him over to the couch.

"Ok, this should be the hard part," she started "but I don´t want it to be hard." She took a deep breath and when Santiago wanted to speak she shook her head to stop him.

"Let me, San. I don´t want it to be hard. I love you and I want to be with you. I was wrong for denying both of us the happiness we deserve. I love the effort you put into this room and it shows that we are both on the same page. So now you could ask me again, if I want to move in with you."

And there was silence. The Latino needed to understand everything that has just happened. Brittany just poured her heart out in less than sixty seconds. This was all he wanted.

"Yes. Ok. Give me a second." He said and walked over to the door. There was some jingling and Brittany knew what was happening. She was right, Santiago came back with a key to his, well now their apartment.

"Britt, do you wanna move in with me?" He asked handing her the key.

She smiled and nodded. After that the key was forgotten. She placed it on the table and kissed him again. She pushed him onto the couch and straddled him.

They talked everything out. All the problems have been solved and now they could start their lives together.

"I love you, Britt." Santiago said in between kissed. His hands wandered up and down her back and finally settled on her ass. He missed squeezing those cheeks and the moan he received from Brittany while doing so.

This was going to happen. He will sleep with Brittany tonight and he wanted this to happen. The blonde´s eagerness told him that she was just as ready as he was.

Grabbing her thighs tightly, he lifted her up and walked into his bedroom -their bedroom- and almost threw Brittany onto the bed.

"Take off your clothes and come here." She commanded him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Bye apartment." She said as she closed the door. Brittany barely took anything with her. A few boxes of clothes, Liam´s toys as well as his changing table and the electronics was all she needed.

Santiago and Puck carried all of the stuff while Quinn fixed them food and refreshments and Brittany ordered them around the apartment.

"The boxes labeled Liam can go straight into his room" Brittany said to Puck, since he continuously just set them on the floor in the living room. She was getting a little annoyed by it.

"Puck, are you too stupid to read? Letters spell words and words have meanings. Use them!" Santiago yelled from the doorway carrying the changing table on his own. Brittany looked at the flexed muscles and the thin layer of sweat.

She kept looking at him and when he came closer her smile grew. "Hey handsome." She said and kissed him. His lips are the best. By feeling them on hers, she remembered where they have been the night before. The Latino ate her out what seemed like hours and just the thought of it gave her a tingle.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered against her lips. He could see her smile, but he had a guess.

"Last night," she whispered back "your mouth is talented in many regions of my body." She pecked him once again and told him to get back to work. And that´s what he did. Walking back out the door, he heard Quinn who yelled _whipped_ after him.

He knew she was right, but why would he care. Santiago was a man madly in love with a beautiful woman and would probably do anything for her. Therefore, he walked back down to the truck where Puck was standing, smoking a cigarette.

The Latino looked at the truck, there was not a lot left. Maybe one or two more trips and they would be done. "As soon as we are done I´ll order some pizza and beer." Santiago said to his friend and grabbed another box.

"I think Quinn and me will head home and relax, but I will take you up on that offer during the divisional round." He replied.

"Alright!" Santiago said and together they hurried up the stairs and ran back down again. Another 15 minutes and everything was done. Brittany thanked Quinn and Puck and wrapped up some of the sandwiches the smaller blonde was fixing before.

After the couple left, Brittany was alone with Santiago and Liam in their apartment. She walked into the baby´s room, seeing the few boxes standing there, she smiled to herself. Liam was sleeping happily in his crib and holding onto the blanket that Santiago bought him. The blonde was still in awe about the effort Santiago put into it.

 _This is it_ she thought. Her and Santiago´s life together was starting now and together they will conquer all the obstacles ahead. She knew that it was the right decision. The only thing she was afraid of were his sisters and mother. Mainly the oldest two and Maribel.

Josi was the easiest to get along with. She is the most similar to Santiago. Not just the looks, but also their behavior. They are both so shy and had the softest eyes. The Latino and Josi had the same quirks, they had the same smile and nose.

Brittany loved looking at Santiago, he was beautiful. Simply beautiful. And Brittany knew that Santiago would make even more beautiful children. He had amazing genes. And his character was amazing as well. ´Such a caring young man´ her grandma would say if she ever meet him.

She was in love.

With Christmas only a week away Brittany went a little bit overboard. Santiago was gone for two classes and practice afterwards, during that time the blonde decorated half the apartment and was setting the ornaments for the tree on the living room table.

The Latino was shocked to say the least. "What happened here, Britt?"

"I wanted our first Christmas together to be unforgettable." She said with the sweetest smile. Santiago walked over and kissed her and then picked Liam up who was trying to pull himself up.

"Britt, you must have used every single decoration I own." He said in shock.

"Yes, I did. I mean look at them. They are amazing. Your mom has great taste. There is no denying that. Besides, your sister is coming to visit in three days. Don´t you want to exchange presents under a Christmas tree?" She asked. This woman was going to be the death of him.

The Latino knew that there was no room for discussion. Brittany was right. He agreed with her and set Liam back down and laid next to him.

"So little man, tell me what you did today."

Liam wasn´t too happy about lying on his belly and rolled over. He was developing great and Santiago was upset about missing a lot of it. He promised not to miss any appointments or important steps in the baby´s life. Liam will always be treated like he was Santiago´s. That´s another promise the Latino made, not just to himself, but to Brittany.

The blonde left Santiago and Liam to play. She had enough other tasks to finish. In January she would be starting her online courses. The day after she moved in with Santiago, he helped her signing up and making a plan to pay for them. He was a big help to her.

But the most important change was when she walked into the Sugar Cube and quit her job. Money would be a little bit tighter, since she won´t start waitressing until mid-January but everything would work out somehow.

Santiago promised to take Brittany and Liam out to buy a Christmas tree on Monday. He had a game on Sunday and there were still two papers to be written. He had to sit down tonight and start at least on the first one.

The dinner table was halfway covered in books and he has been on this stupid paper about intestines. Brittany was fixing dinner for the two of them and Liam was sitting in his high chair next to Santiago.

"Liam, I tell you. Never study medicine. You don´t wanna be a doctor. You are going to be a great football player and own more rings than Brady. Sounds good?" Liam squealed and wildly moved his feet "awesome" Santiago concluded.

Brittany heard the noise and looked around the corner. She wanted to check what the two were up to. With a sweet scowl she warned Santiago to behave and not put ideas in Liam´s head. He innocently shrugged and pretended to look back onto his computer.

"You just finish your paper within the next ten minutes or better make some space, because dinner is ready Mr. Lopez." She said and walked back into the kitchen. The Latino only had three pages written. How was he supposed to write thirty pages within this short amount of time? He was anything but stupid, but he wasn´t a genius. Papers took time and research and he was partly distracted by Liam.

Dinner went well. He and Brittany talked about how they would spend the time with Josefina and her girlfriend. The biggest question was where they would sleep. The apartment had an adequate size. Santiago and her shared one of the two bedrooms and the Latino converted the other one into Liam´s room. Not a lot of options left.

"Ideally, I´d like to have them here," Santiago said "I mean, they can stay on the couch. Is that ok with you?" He looked over at his girlfriend who smiled and nodded. Why should she deny him this? Brittany wanted to have them here as well. It would be fun, right?

"Absolutely. I don´t mind, San. This will be great. Maybe they wanna babysit one evening and I could take you out." She suggested and the Latino was all ears. This sounded like a great idea. They haven´t had a proper date since, well, never. All the alone time they had were the nights Liam spent in the crib Santiago bought him.

They actually never had a proper date. Brittany´s suggestion sounded nice. He would love to have a proper date with her and then come home.

"I bet Josi wouldn´t mind. But we still have to talk about Christmas Eve. I won´t be home until 7pm. Is it ok for you to be alone with the two of them and prepare dinner? If not, we can order in. I won´t mind." He added quickly.

"San, don´t worry. Josi and I get along very well and I will get to know Elisa. We will spend some lady time and drink some wine and who knows, maybe I will learn somethings about lady loving. I haven´t done that in a long time."

The Latino was speechless. Did Brittany just say that she had done something with a girl? The thought of Brittany exchanging kisses with another girl- _head out of the gutter, Lopez-_ he told himself.

The dancer could see what he was thinking and shook her head with an amused smile. They continued to discuss Christmas dinner and everything that was needed. Santiago promised her to order all the food tonight, so it will be delivered on time.

"So all you have to do is have fun with them and prepare dinner." He said and emptied the table. "Are you up for some dessert? We have ice cream or do you want something else?"

Brittany thanked him and said no. She wanted to take Liam and Santiago and cuddle up on the couch and enjoy their time as a family together.

The Latino placed Liam on his chest and was about to settle in, when the blonde told him to take off his shirt. "Liam and you can do some bonding time. Believe me, he´s never seemed as relaxed as when he lies on your chest."

Santiago took his shirt off and Liam only wore his diapers. He fell asleep within minutes. The skin contact was not just a good trick to get Liam to sleep, but also something that made Santiago feel even closer to the baby.

"I love how you take care of Liam and how relaxed he is with you." Brittany whispered into his neck and placed a gentle kiss on the olive skin.

"I´m happy you trust me with him so much and that he is fine with me." He replied and carefully pulled his girlfriend closer. This was something Santiago never thought could happen. He was happy with this setting. He loved the feeling of belonging and acceptance. Being with Brittany made him forget everything and by the way she smiled at him, she must feel the same.

Their evening was quiet. Brittany fell asleep halfway through the movie. The Latino decided to put Liam to bed first. The baby didn´t wake up and continued sleeping. After that, Santiago went back into the living room and picked the sleeping blonde up to carry her into their bedroom.

"Hmm… San… I´m tired" Brittany murmured.

"I know. That´s way I´m putting you to bed. Go back to sleep." He said kissing the top of her head. Covering her with the bedsheets, he undressed down to his boxer briefs and cuddled into her from behind.

When he woke up, he felt hands roaming over his body. When nails were added he hissed gently.

"I´m horny, San!" Was all he heard before Brittany´s mouth attached to his dick over his underwear. Carefully he felt her teeth sink in, just enough to tease. His dick was growing, how couldn´t it, Brittany´s lips were attached to it.

"Yes, Britt. This feels good," he breathed out, but he needed more "come here, I wanna treat you." He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her onto the bed. After he got off the bed and kneeled in front of it, he almost ripped her sleeping shorts off and spread her legs. Now, faced with her core he couldn´t wait any longer. He instantly attached his lips and sucked on her clit.

Brittany roughly grabbed his hair to be ready at any moment and ride his face. The Latino has been pretty forward on eating her out more than she could blow him. She kind of missed it, but the feeling of getting oral was amazing. After telling him about never having oral this one night he had been very adamant of changing that.

Looking into his eyes while he inserted his tongue into her and grabbing her ass for some composure made the blonde hornier. She played with her tits and saw how the Latino´s eyes grew. His pleasure was undeniable, because his dick was pressing against his loose boxers. His knees hurt from the carpet and all the friction he tried to accomplish by rutting against the floor.

"Fuck… yes!" He heard Brittany mumble before she came. The Latino rubbed her clit to prolong her orgasm. And when she came down from her high she just pushed him onto his back and began to rub her wet center over his boxers.

"I want you in me now." She said with a growl and pulled his underwear down as much as possible. Within a few seconds she was riding him without any barrier. They were caught up with the feeling of being so close to each other. Rutting their bodies against each other felt so good. After some time Brittany slowed down on top of him and enjoyed the part of Santiago taking action. He was grabbing her hips and slammed her down onto his dick.

"Damn Britt, you feel so good. I love you." He panted while continuing his ministrations. She was only able to nod. Her hair stuck to her face and more sweat rolled down her back and front. Sex with Santiago was a workout as well as relaxing and connecting time.

It must have been the fifth position when Santiago finally came. He had her pushed up against his window. The cool glass made her nipples stiff, while he slammed into her from behind. It was great, never before had he taken such action and fucked her like that.

After they got off the floor he held her against the wall and kissed her, sleeping was long forgotten. They went on to Brittany sucking on his balls and ignoring his glistering penis. When Santiago couldn´t take it anymore, he pushed her against the window and entered her pussy from behind. Brittany was already close and so was he. It didn´t take all too long until he came biting her neck and rutting into her. He emptied himself completely into her tight wet pussy and when Brittany´s breath shortened he took all the left energy he had to continue his slamming.

Waking up almost two hours later again was a shock. Brittany was the first one to realize they did not use protection. They discussed it and after Santiago told her that he was not ok with killing a living thing and especially not his possible baby, Brittany was also in the clear that she wouldn´t mind having the Latino´s baby. It shall happen if the spirits wanted to.

It might seem a bit naïve, but Brittany and Santiago were in the clear about him standing up for what he wanted. The Latino was no Michael, leaving her for the "inconvenience" of a child. This made this situation a little bit easier. She was still thinking a lot about it and after Santiago went to class this day she dressed her son and went to the pharmacy. She needed the pregnancy tests for her sanity.

Christmas Eve was here and Brittany was waiting for Josefina and Elisa to arrive. The airport was filled with people picking up relatives for Christmas and Brittany was one of them. A memory she never wanted to forget. This was something that brought normality into her life. She loved every second of the crowded airport, people yelling and running around, the long line at the coffee cart.

Little she know that on the other side of customs another girl, just a few months older than her, freaked out as well: "Elli, we are going to meet my brother, well you are… but this is important and his girlfriend will be there and her son… and.. and-" she was silenced by her girlfriends kiss.

"Babe, come on. Relax for a second and think about it this way, Santiago told you all about his crazy relationship and he invited both of us, without any hesitation, I might add. Therefore, I think I am welcome and besides, you are the older one. You can give him crap like the rest of your sisters if you hate anything." The last part was added with a smile and Josefina knew that her girlfriend was right. If she could count on one of her siblings, it was always her younger brother.

Santiago was there for her. Sometimes it seemed like her was the older one of them, because he had more insight on some topics. Although, he always called it ´growing up with pain in the ass sisters´. Josefina was calm for now.

Walking past the custom guards she saw Brittany right away. Nobody could miss such a tall blonde bombshell. Not even Elli could deny her first impression. ´Damn´ was the first word that left her lips after Josefina pointed Brittany out to her.

The blonde spotted Josefina and waved her left arm, since Liam was occupying her right one. The little boy was all too excited about the crowd around him. He waved at everybody that just looked at him. He loved the attention.

Josefina held out her arms and hugged Brittany tightly and whispered into the hug how happy she was to be here and a thanks for the invite. When they let go, the Latina asked to hold Liam and Brittany held him out to her. The baby boy was more than happy for a change of scenery and held his arms out for Josi to take him.

"Britt, this is Elisa," a loss of voice overcame the Latina, but Elisa stepped in with a smile "the girlfriend. Sorry, but Josi is still a little bit overwhelmed. The flight and showing me off, obviously."

Brittany loved her already. She was someone that fitted perfectly. A little bit outspoken, a lot rather, but charming and funny. Santiago would love her. The blonde loved the idea of having met someone that important. Elisa meant a lot to Josefina, as far as Santiago told her, and she wanted to have fun, get to know her and make her feel welcome.

"Alright, I´m Britt. It is so nice to meet you. I´d say I heard a lot about you, but this lady and her brother are rather secretive." Brittany said and laughed while shaking Elisa´s hand.

"Call me Elli. Elisa sounds too formal. It is how my parents used to introduce me to eligible bachelors with the hope of hooking me up." She laughed just like Brittany.

"Elli it is then. So how about we head home. We might have to make a quick stop at the store, because all San told me is that you eat. But I don´t know what exactly. I have to pick up some stuff for dinner anyways, therefore, you can add stuff you need, like or whatever." Brittany said and looked at the interaction of Josefina and Liam. They two seemed to be somewhere else.

"Great. Your boyfriend was right. I eat and I do eat a lot. There is almost nothing I don´t like. I mainly run on coffee and cereal," she said with a slight blush "some High School habits never die. So, let´s take Josi and her nephew and hit the store."

Josefina and Brittany stopped everything right at the moment that Elisa mentioned the word nephew. Both women never envisioned this obvious outcome. They just nodded and Elisa knew that she hit a spot. Josefina grabbed Liam a little tighter as they walked out of the airport.

They just had a quick stop at the store, because Elisa only said no to Brussel sprouts. Brittany told her not to worry, since neither her nor Santiago ate those. Elisa only stocked up on beer, because Josefina told her not to count on alcohol in her brother´s apartment. After that the drive to Santiago´s and Brittany´s apartment consisted mainly of conversation about Liam who, again, loved the attention.

"I can´t wait to see Liam´s room. Santiago may be able to hold a football secure, but he can´t hold a computer to save his life." Josefina said laughing and Liam joining in. She tickled the baby and talked to him: "Yes, Sanni is an idiot, right Liam? Yes, he is. Yes, he is." Brittany and Elisa shook their heads.

"She is enjoying this way too much," Brittany started "Josi, be aware that Liam is picking up certain things by now."

"Even better, I will be the one to teach you all the naughty stuff Britt and San try to protect you from." Josefina said poking his nose. The car stopped and Brittany went to grab Liam. She looked at Josefina and told her with a big smile to behave or she and her girlfriend will sleep in separate rooms.

The girls had a lot of fun together. Elisa enjoyed how easy Brittany and Josi got along. On the plane ride to Los Angeles, Josefina was freaking out that everything would be horrible. But seeing her, right now, interacting with Brittany was fun. She was well aware that Santiago was a different story, but she couldn´t imagine him being anything but kind.

After arriving at the apartment and setting their bags down. Josefina was running into the baby boy´s room. She expressed her excitement with ´ohs´ and ´ahs´. While looking around she proudly told Elisa how she directed her brother to place the different items on the shelves.

Together they prepared dinner in the kitchen. Josefina hooked her computer up to watch the game. She never missed a game and Elisa loved football. Liam was in his high chair with some of his toys.

"Britt, be honest how did you meet Santiago? Or do you need more alcohol to answer that question?" Elisa asked and the chatter instantly died down. Brittany thought that Elisa knew the story and was a little bit ashamed.

Josefina sent her girlfriend a stern look and turned to Brittany about to apologize, but the blonde just shook her head. "Sorry, this is kind of a topic that pulls families apart. I met Santiago in a strip club… where I used to work. And he walked me home, I had his jacket and he picked it up the next day, but he brought us breakfast." The blonde smiled while reliving their journey in short. "Well, we kind of started to talk more and… it happened that we got together, with some short interruption." She blushed and continued to chop the vegetables.

"This is a nice story, don´t be ashamed of it. I would love to have a story like that to tell. Josi and me met totally old school at a part," she caught another warning look "and I wouldn´t want it any other way." She quickly added. Brittany could see the connection between the two girls and knew that they were only joking with each other.

"Josi, don´t let her go. I like her." Brittany said and took a sip of her beer. Elisa really enjoyed this afternoon. She turned the volume a little bit up and just then the commentator mentioned Santiago.

"Lopez is playing a strong season. Hudson has found his favorite man to pass to. AAAAnd here it comes a long pass and Lopez catches it. He is running! Just twenty more yards and… there it is! Lopez makes the touchdown!" The girls saw him drawing a B on his chest and then being surrounded by his teammates.

"I´m telling you, I feel like a fan girl. Santiago is a great player and I can´t wait to meet him," there was the look again from her girlfriend "because, I am dating his sister obviously." Elisa said and laughed loudly. Brittany and Josefina followed her behavior and laughed as well.

The girls finished cleaning the kitchen as soon as the fourth quarter ended. Josefina came more and more out of her shell and was finally up for some joking.

"If San has to give an interview he always says ´this was totally a team effort and now I need to shower´. I can´t remember him ever saying something different. He never elaborates on any of the plays. Think about, if he becomes a doctor and has to tell a patient a diagnosis," she lowered her voice again: "Sorry sir, but you have diarrhea and I have a dinner reservation. Goodbye."

Elisa almost fell of the couch, because she had to laugh so hard. Brittany who was playing with Liam laughed whole-heartily. They continued talking about how Elisa´s parents reacted when she came out and how it was for her to understand that Josefina needed way more time to come to figure her feelings out. Brittany admired how much support Elisa has been in the Latina´s journey.

Josi jumped up as soon as she heard keys jingle outside the door. Her brother was barely able to enter the apartment before she jumped into his arms, making him drop his bag. The Latino hugged his older sister tightly and Brittany could make out some whispers from both of them, about being happy to finally seeing each other again and how happy he was about meeting her special someone.

When they let go of each other, Santiago closed the door and walked over to the couch area. Liam tried his hardest to stand up, but decided on crawling over to Santiago. The tall Latino picked him up and let the baby grab his face to place a sloppy kiss there. The next one to receive his attention was Brittany. She held him around the waist and he put his free arm around her as well. After a short kiss he turned to Elisa.

"Sorry. I didn´t want to be impolite. Hi," he reached his hand over to her "I´m Santiago. It´s nice to meet you."

"It´s nice to meet you, too. I´m Elli. And thanks for inviting me." She became all shy and Brittany smiled at how careful Santiago was as well.

"You are very welcome. I hope everything went ok. I mean, you are here so the picking up must have worked out fine and I don´t see any fires, but smell something good." He said and rubbed Liam´s belly. "Did the girls do everything to your satisfaction Mr. Liam?" The baby just giggled wanted to suck on the Latino´s chin.

"I think he his hungry, I´ll fix him a bottle real quick." Brittany said and went into the kitchen. Santiago sat him down to take his coat of, but as soon as Liam was not connected to Santiago anymore he started to cry.

"Yes, buddy. Give me a second to undress. You are all comfy. Give me the same chance." The baby instantly stopped when he heard how Santiago talked to him. Picking him back up, everything was fine again. Santiago sat in the chair across from his sister.

"Alright, tell me what did I miss?" He asked.

"Not a lot. Brittany and Elli enjoying their time together. I think they are up to something." Josefina said and Santiago just smiled.

"Elli, are you driving her nuts?" He asked and received a nod from his sister "great, keep on doing that. My sister drove me crazy growing up. I´m 18 months younger and still the baby."

And there it was, Josefina was happy. Santiago and Elisa got along. They could talk easy to one another, no crazy interrogation, they just talked to each other. Brittany came back into the living room and handed her boyfriend the bottle for Liam. She gave him another kiss and told him he did great today and then the conversation sparked.

Josefina told her brother how much her girlfriend enjoyed football and how they had an early misunderstanding. Elisa thought that Josefina love football, because she knew when games were, but Santiago´s sister only focused on his matches. They had a great laugh about it. Elisa was following sports like crazy and talked to Santiago about being a huge Vikings fan. She was a Minnesota native and she was bleeding purple.

The Latino enjoyed their conversation and only excused himself, when he and Brittany laid the baby in his crib to sleep. When they came back Brittany noticed that the girls were sitting closer together.

"You know, I wasn´t joking about you sleeping in separate beds. Whoever wakes up Liam will deal with him."

"Burn, ladies," Santiago started "he is a pain in the ass when someone wakes him during his nighttime sleep." Now it was his turn to receive a warning look from his girlfriend. Brittany explained that this was just a precaution, since Liam was still adjusting to sleeping in his own room and she wanted this to happen.

"No harm done, Britt. I think Josi can keep it in her pants for a week, can´t you sweetie?" Elisa joked, but received a rather hard nudge from her girlfriend.

"This is my brother. Do you really think that anything is happening while we are here?" Josefina hissed.

"Welcome to Latin living Elli." Santiago said walking out of the living room into the kitchen. He wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. This was definitely ´Latin living´. He grew up not talking about sexuality at home. His mother told him the basics and how to be safe and not whore around. Never was anything like that addressed in the Lopez household. Brittany remembered Thanksgiving when his other sister opened up about her abortion.

"What?" Elisa asked and looked at her girlfriend, who abruptly left as well, following her brother into the kitchen. Brittany saw how confused the girl was.

"You have to understand that Latino´s don´t talk about stuff like that and here you are experience it firsthand. Believe me, I have been there not that long ago. It will help you understand, why Josi needs time to come out to her family, well the female part. Santiago is ´in the wrong´ just like Josi. They both went against the social wish and stuff like that doesn´t sit well with tradition. I mean, I don´t know how Maribel would react to Josi coming out or my former job, but Julia and Jazmin scared me good." Brittany said honestly. She didn´t want to frighten Elisa, but this was what she had to face sooner or later.

Elisa looked onto the floor, something really interesting must be happening there. Brittany tried again: "Elli, don´t be down. I´m sorry. But his family is not bad. They just have certain expectations. In the end look at it like that. Josi has to be with you and nobody else. Santiago once told me this. He is the one going out with me and nobody else. And knowing Josi, she has the same opinion. You picked the right Lopez." She said with a wink and stretched her hand for Elisa to grab it. They walked into the kitchen and saw the siblings preparing the plates.

It took just a few moments to get over the awkward conversation they had before. But, Brittany stopped the silence by firing up another conversation. She could not take these awkward moments. "So, what do you guys are planning on seeing? Santiago and I would be happy to show you around and Liam never minds time outside."

Elisa and Josefina began to laugh and Santiago raised an eyebrow. His sister explained the situation: "He acted like a rockstar at the airport. Apparently, Liam likes to wave at every person that passes. Since, the airport was packed today he had a hard day of work."

"That´s why he is all tuckered out." Santiago finally understood. Liam mostly was awake until nine, but today he was out shortly after seven already. It weirded him out for a second, but he explained it to himself, due to the fact he was taken to the airport and then got so much attention from the girls.

They called it a night around eleven. Josefina and Elisa were a little bit jetlagged, while Santiago was just exhausted from the game. After saying their goodnights, Brittany and Santiago went to bed. They cuddled closely together and exchanged soft kisses until those grew hotter. Brittany stopped her boyfriend, because she might be horny, still there was no way she could be quiet if he fucked her.

"Put that pout away, Lopez. You´ll have to contain yourself for a week and then we can get our crazy on again." She said and kissed his lips on last time. He snuggled into her from behind and pulled her as close as possible.

"Thank you for spending time with Josi and Elli today." He whispered into her neck, kissing it gently.

"I had a lot of fun. Elli is really nice, San. She is a good match for Josi." Brittany whispered back.

They said their goodnights to each other and drifted off to sleep. They will have another exciting six days to spend with Santiago´s sister and her girlfriend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright! Let´s continue the visit of Santiago´s sister! I know it is a little bit slow, but I just wanted to give Santiago´s sister a bigger role for now, because I wanna use her again later on.**

"I´m happy you are here with me." Josefina said into the darkness of the living room. She was not sure if Elisa was already asleep or not. They laid next to each other and the Latina looked at the glint of light that was broken by the window. Then the sofa moved and Elisa turned around to face her.

"Me too, babe. I´m having a blast." She replied kissing her softly. Josefina placed her hand on Elisa´s face to hold her steady and kiss her with more intensity. A soft moan escaped Elisa and the other girl used this chance to slip her tongue into her mouth. Another soft moan followed from the Latina´s girlfriend, as she slipped her hands under her shirt and pinched her nipples. Just when Elisa was about to take more action than undoing Josefina´s sleep shorts and sending a shiver down her spine, the Latina realized what was about to happen.

"Elli, sweetie, we gotta stop," she said a little bit breathless "my brother and Britt are next door."

She felt like a teenager again. She remembered having a friend sleep over and tried to be quiet, so her mother couldn´t hear them. This was like it, just a little more elevated from the action. This experience was so new to the Latina. In the past she only dated boys to convince herself that she wasn´t gay. But then this one night of meeting Elisa and taking her home was the best decision she ever made.

Elisa nodded and tried to ignore the tingle that she felt. She knew that Josefina was right. Brittany also warned them about the sleeping arrangements of Liam. Maybe some fear stroke within the woman. She enjoyed a baby once in a while to hold and entertain them, but being stuck with one a whole night- not her cup of tea.

"Alright, babe. But I can´t resist you and I like christening every place we visit." Elisa whispered and received a soft push from Josefina. The Latina wanted to deny what her girlfriend said and tell her she was wrong. But she was correct.

"We could do it behind the Hollywood sign." Elisa added and received another push from her girlfriend.

"You are a dork E."

When they got together Elisa told her something she always wanted to do, when she found the right partner. Sharing this information with Josefina made the Latina´s insides tingle.

Elisa told her that she wanted to do something special at every place she´d visit. Not just a simple picture, but a picture right after she had sex. It was the day she realized just how wild and adventurous her girlfriend was.

Growing up on a farm in Minnesota with not a lot around and being homeschooled, the girl decided to live life to the fullest as soon as she had the chance. That´s what she did. Josefina was on the receiving end of the fun. She was often scared and wanted to hold back, but she trusted Elisa and soon enough they made a road trip at 11 pm to Chicago for some deep dish pizza and an after quickie picture next to the Willis Tower. That´s the kind of crazy Elisa was and Josefina didn´t want to miss a minute of it.

They exchanged a few more kisses and cuddled close together just before drifting off to sleep.

Josefina woke up when she heard someone walking across the wooden floor in the dark. It couldn´t be Elisa, because she was right next to her; breathing into her neck. The Latina tried to make out the outline of the person, but she couldn´t.

Just when the light in Liam´s room illuminated a small part of the apartment Josefina became aware that the baby was crying and his mother entered the room. Carefully, Josefina got up from the sofa and walked towards the light. She heard Brittany talk to Liam and smiled at the one sided conversation.

Josefina cleared her throat and received a quiet hello from Brittany. The blonde motioned her to come inside and that´s what she did. The floor and her butt met and it was so comfortable. This small rug she ordered online was amazing and so fluffy.

"Why are you up?" The blonde asked, but never took her eyes of the baby.

"I heard somebody, well you, passing us. I´m a light sleeper." She replied shrugging her shoulders. The blonde answered with a simple smile.

They continued sitting in silence for ten more minutes. Liam got a new diaper and a kiss from his mother, before he closed his eyes again. Brittany then asked her in a whisper if she wanted to join her in the kitchen for some hot chocolate.

They sat together for almost two hours. Brittany enjoyed how open Josefina was with her. It felt like they have known each other for so long already. The two exchanged stories about life and Josefina did not have to act. The conversation was easily flowing.

"I´m just so grateful that at least you are not shaming Santiago for his behavior." Brittany said making air quotes. She was relieved that Josefina and Elisa came to visit. For a second she was afraid that Josefina might have changed her mind over the past month, but the blonde was scared for nothing.

"Believe me, I´m so happy that I could finally tell someone in my family about Elli. With her family everything is so easy going and I always fell bad to tell her to give me time," Josefina started "but having Santiago is a blessing. He doesn´t judge me for being gay and believe me. It helped me sleep a lot better."

They laughed together, however, Brittany knew exactly what the Latina was talking about.

"Oh, I can relate. I felt a strong need for diapers while meeting you all. I was so scared and believe me, a jump from the window or a run out the door seemed really enticing."

There were noises coming from the kitchen and Elisa woke up. She could make out her girlfriends laugh at first and figured out pretty quickly that the other laugh belonged to Brittany. The brunette tried to find her cell phone to check the time.

It was 4 am.

 _What the hell are they doing up at this hour?_ She asked herself and carefully got up to follow the noise. For a second the two girls did not notice her standing in the doorway.

Josefina, however, nothing a distinctive smell. It was the vanilla perfume her girlfriend wore. She looked up and there she was standing in her boxer shorts and a wife beater.

"Gosh, Elli. You look like such a lesbian." Josefina said and the laughing erupted again. Brittany noticed that Josefina was right. Elisa looked just like Santiago, clothes wise. She was not butch in any way. Elisa was a lip stick lesbian, just like her girlfriend.

The interaction fascinated the blonde who just observed how Elisa moved close to Josefina and gently grabbed her hand while asking why she didn´t stay with her. The two were so involved with each other, Brittany was completely forgotten for a second until Elisa looked up and smiled at the blonde.

"Hey Britt. Sorry, I was a little distracted by this beauty." Elisa said and squeezed Josefina´s tigh.

"I could see that. Were you also that involved? I mean with guys?" Brittany blurted out. All Elisa could do in response was laugh and so did Josefina. The blonde tried to figure out why they were laughing at her. Did she say something wrong?

Josefina saw the fear in the younger girl´s eyes. "Don´t worry. Really. Elisa likes to laugh about boys. Her experiences are limited and therefore she is a little bit narrow-minded." Josefina explained.

"Oh shut up, Josi. We both now that you and boys are not that much better. You had what? Like two boys more than me? And-"

"Sweetie, I was aiming for the fact that you only ever slept once with a guy and therefore, never really found a rhythm." The Latina answered.

"Ah, here comes the expert in love, ladies and gentlemen. You and me found a rhythm the very first time. How do you explain that?" Elisa countered her girlfriends previous statement.

The Latina felt the heat rising and blood sped into her face. Elisa hit the target.

"Alright. True, still guys aren´t all that bad. I mean you just never had the needed connection. I just want you to be open about the fact that there are people who enjoy sex with men." Her head motioned to Brittany.

"Can I ask you something?" The youngest girl asked timidly and lover´s both nodded. Elisa went to the fridge and tried to kept her eyes on the blonde to show her that she had nothing to be afraid of.

"What are guys like? I mean, it´s not just the sex that made you chose girls?" She stuttered.

"No, no, no. It´s not the sex. Well, it is part. But look at me. I love being with Elisa. Her mind and personality are amazing and I can be myself around her." She looked at her girlfriend with loving eyes. "And the sex is an amazing add on."

Brittany nodded and watched the two women again exchanging a short kiss, after Josefina took a sip of Elisa´s beer.

"Another one," Brittany said "How are guys different from girls?" The blonde knew that she was the typical heterosexual right now. Having a thousand questions about being a lesbian. She knew by the look and the easy answers, Elisa has had answered all of these before. The blonde saw the exchange of looks of the two of them and a name escaped the Latina´s lips, which made them laugh.

"Guys are like," she stopped and rutted on her chair "bumpy. Yes, bumpy is a good word." Elisa said, when she finally was able to take her gaze away from her girlfriend.

The three girls now laughed in unison. This was a good description of having sex with boys. Brittany remembered her first time and the pain that came with it. She was freaking out about the minimal use of lube, which turned into using a whole bottle and then a very slippery blanket. The memory of these past times made the blonde giggle.

Then she thought about Santiago. With him it didn´t really feel that bumpy, sure he had to find a rhythm with her, but so did she. They worked together. If there ever was a time that they were bumpy, and there was before, they would figure it out and work around it. Sex couldn´t always be perfect.

"But believe me, sex isn´t always beautiful or perfect," Elisa started again "once I wanted to take her in the kitchen and Josi kept bumping against the handle of the drawer. I didn´t make her horny at all." The brunette said honestly and received a hit from the Latina.

"Oh come on, babe. What is it? Brittany won´t judge. Can´t be honest here?" Elisa asked and looked over at Brittany for some encouragement.

"She is right. But I have to defend her a little. When I told Santiago that I was up for some girl talk, he almost freaked out. I told him that I haven´t done it with a girl in a while and his eyes almost fell out off his head. Too funny if you asked me. So, there you go. It´s again, a Latin American thing."

"Holy shit!" Josefina said a little bit too loud and just a second later a cry emerged from the bedroom. The Latina woke Liam and felt really bad. She was about to go get him, when Brittany held her back. She was confused for a second, but then heard the bedroom door open and heavy footsteps padding the floor. The cry became louder after Liam´s door opened and then was completely gone.

"Magic." Was all Brittany whispered.

The heavy footsteps came closer to the kitchen. "See Mr. Liam, all the ladies are having a secret meeting in the kitchen and we are not invited." The only reply Santiago got was a giggle from the baby and when they entered the kitchen he saw the three women. Liam, all tiredness forgotten, squealed happily seeing his mother.

"Good morning, I guess," Santiago said, his eyes still halfway closed and blinded by the bright lights of the kitchen "what are all of you doing here?" Brittany walked over to the fridge to grab a jar for her son, while Josefina was stunned by her brother.

"I woke up when Liam first cried and your sister came after me." Brittany explained while warming up the jar.

"And then I decided to join them," Elisa added "and we were about to learn about Brittany´s lady lovin´ days until this one had to wake up you and Liam." She said pointing at his sister.

Santiago stopped his interaction with the baby to stare at his sisters girlfriend in shock. Brittany also stopped her actions to look at Elisa. When she saw the wide opened eyes and the force of Santiago to get out a word, she and Elisa began laughing. Liam joined in as well because seeing his mother laugh animated him. Santiago and his sister were still quiet and the Latino tried to hold onto Liam, who was crazily rocking in his arm.

"So I guess we are having an early breakfast and some sharing time that I wanted to have with Brittany in private." He said and put Liam in his high chair. This was going to be a long day for him. He hated getting up early and all the loud noises made him uneasy, but I had to pull through.

"Breakfast it is then," Brittany replied and grabbed the pan out of the cupboard "and we can continue this conversation in private, San. So only you get all the juicy details." Brittany said kissing him. Josefina stopped them, by begging not to do this in front of a child and her, since she didn´t want to see her brother doing stuff like that. He was still fifteen in her mind.

"You are barely a year older than me Josi. So calm down." He said calmingly and helped his girlfriend cracking some eggs and pointed to the plates.

Breakfast was early but fun. Liam went back to sleep two hours later while the others decided to watch a movie and open presents as soon as the baby was up again. Brittany bathed in the happiness and comfort she experienced at the moment. This was what she wished for.

As the day went on and Liam was finally awake again around 8. They all sat around the Christmas tree and exchanged presents. Liam had a walker for children and grunted while pushing it through the apartment. He was crawling like crazy for a couple of weeks now. Walking on his own has become his new challenge, because with crawling he could barely keep up with Santiago or Brittany.

"This is so amazing." Brittany whispered close to the Latino´s ear. Knowing that Santiago put this present together and was just as excited as she was made her tummy jump. Santiago replied with a simple yes and enjoyed the view as well.

Elisa had her arms wrapped around Josefina who was inhaling the soft scent of her girlfriend. It was their first Christmas together and nothing could spoil this day. The background was filled with some gentle music, but nothing Christmassy. Snacks spread over the living room table and wrapping all over the floor.

At some point Brittany got up to bring some eggnog and throwing away some wrapping paper. She sat back down and leaned back into her boyfriend. This scene continued for another hour until they decided to head into town and see what was happening there.

The skyline is sprinkled with various skyscrapers and there is no place on earth with anything like this. Los Angeles, the city of Angels, with all of its different cultures. It's this multicultural identity that has truly left its mark. Hundreds of restaurants, sandwich bars and concession stands offer a plethora of culinary choices and those who feel hungry for something else can enjoy aerobics, theaters or one of the many other recreational venues.

It was the city with many contraries and those let a lonely, broken blonde stripper meet a man, a football player, who could not be more different than her. But now, here they were, enjoying their time as a family. A family as different as Los Angeles.

Her time in the city was like a rollercoaster. Brittany´s first week in the city was filled with fear. She cried a lot. Her second week was a little bit better. She slowly found her way around and by her third week, the blonde already made a friend. Now she loved living in Los Angeles.

Downtown was full of people and the smell of mint and mistletoe filled the air. Usually the pavement was dirty, today however was swept and cleaner than usual. The streets were decorated, trees stood every few feet and the high temperatures didn´t matter to the people. Liam was busy with all the lights and chatter around him. Strapped to Santiago´s chest, however, was a certain disadvantage for him. The Latino felt the erratic movement from time to time on his chest, when Liam sighted something new.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Santiago asked her. The blonde knew that he was always hungry for a pita and a Pepsi. Together they moved a little bit more left in their path to get to the small concession stand.

Santiago´s sister and Elisa decided to look around the street and meet back up later with them. While the two girls walked off hand in hand, Brittany smiled and looked down, seeing that Santiago was holding her hand as well. They belonged together.

"What do you think Liam would like, babe?" He asked, checking the menu. They decided on some fried for the baby to munch on. While Brittany went for a seat at one of the tables, Santiago ordered their food, just to join them a few minutes later.

"This is really fun," Brittany said after taking a sip of her drink "I love having Josi and Elli here. It feels like having a family again."

"We are a family, you know that? I don´t care what people say or think, Britt. I love you and I said it before, I will marry you without any hesitation because I never felt this happy. I would be stupid to let you go." His big eyes stayed connected this whole time with her and she knew that he meant it. This commitment he had for her and all the love he had for Liam.

"How about we keep dating for a while and you finish college first? Maybe we can talk about it then?" She suggested. There was no denying that she wanted to marry him. He was a catch and he loved her and she loved him. Love was everywhere. Still, they should practice this living together thing and especially being around each other. Santiago was used to be around Liam for only short amounts of time, now the baby was there twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. It was all new, but Brittany was amazed how he handled all of this.

"Ok, I just wanted to remind you." He replied with a smile.

"You are the sweetest, San."

 **Leave a review, I´d love some feedback and know how many people are still reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for letting me know that there are still people out there who are reading this story and enjoy it! I´m really happy about that!**

"Look at this little fella all tuckered out." Josefina said while she carefully held Liam on her chest. She loved having the baby close to her and Santiago told her how relaxing it was to have him lying there.

Liam´s mother and Santiago stood in the kitchen´s door frame and watched how Josefina and Elisa looked like a little family themselves.

Santiago wrapped his arms around the blonde, kissed her neck and then whispered: "How do you feel about going out tonight, just you and me? They seem to handle it pretty good." Brittany turned around to face him and nodded while biting her lip.

"I´d love to go out with you." She said and then looked over to the girls again. "Josi, Elli. Would you mind watching him tonight? Just for a few hours. Santiago and I would like to have our first official date."

"Uh, a date," Elisa teased "how about that? So, who gets the speech about being safe and responsible?" Both her and Josefina chuckled.

"I think that´s too late, E. Look, they already have a child." Josefina said.

"Maybe there will be two, we once kinda… you know. Forgot." Brittany blurted out. A sudden silence took over and then Santiago´s sister carefully handed Liam over to her girlfriend and walked over to the couple.

"Ok, are you crazy? Santiago, how the fuck can you FORGET to wrap your tool? _Estupido_! I am so mad at you right now," she looked at Brittany "and the same goes for you. Liam is cute and all, but you two are not ready for more children. Have you taken a test yet?" The Latina was enraged and Santiago understood why.

Brittany lowered her head and shook it ´no´.

"You are acting like horny irresponsible teenagers. Now, let me tell you something. Because I love you both; you better run down to the store and get a stick to piss on and see what´s going on there," she pointed at Brittany´s stomach "and then we can talk about a date. I don´t trust you very much right now." She ranted. Without another word Santiago left the apartment to get the test. He felt bad for Brittany, she was left with his sister.

Meanwhile, Brittany laid Liam in his crib. She knew that there was more to come. Her mother gave her a similar speech a year ago.

"I´m sorry for acting all crazy and yelling, but Britt, Santiago is too young and so are you. You can´t have another child and I don´t think there is any reason for both of you to not use protection. I mean come on, nobody I that oblivious to forget protection." The Latina was pacing through the living room.

"Babe, calm down. You don´t want to become your mother. I don´t know her, but I think this behavior right now seems pretty mommy- _ish_." Elisa tried to intervene, but all she got was an annoyed look.

"You better be on my side here." Josefina warned her.

"But I am! I think it is stupid, irresponsible and impossible to forget. Yes, I do. But I want you to be aware that this is Santiago and Brittany´s life and if they decide to copulate with no barrier, then so be it. Just let it go, come on." Elisa tried to reason with her.

"No, this is not ok. Santiago as well as Brittany are stupid for acting like that. I am pissed as hell about this." She said with an anger filled voice, almost smashing a glass on the kitchen counter for Brittany to drink.

Just then, Santiago entered the apartment with a small bag. He bought four different tests. Before Josefina could say anything else, Elisa began to speak.

"Alright, let´s get some soda into you. I hope you can aim." She joked. Santiago placed the tests down and grabbed a soda for himself.

His sister looked at him and without another warning she began ranting in Spanish. She yelled at him, why he would do that and if he doesn´t know what protection means. After almost five minutes of yelling, she told him that she was disappointed. It broke his heart.

Santiago told her to please wait and see what the test will tell and that Brittany had no symptoms of any kind so far. He went on telling her of their conversation and how they already decided on what was going to happen, if she was pregnant.

Brittany and Elisa just looked at each other. They did not understand a word the Lopez´s siblings said to one another, but seeing Santiago all fiery gave Brittany a tingly feeling. When Santiago and Josefina finally calmed down, he came over to her and kissed her head.

"If something could ever go right I would spend a lot of money to the church." He whispered in her ear. All he wanted was to take Brittany out for one night. But instead his girlfriend blurted out about their sex life and his sister was going crazy.

Merry fucking Christmas.

As soon as Brittany´s glass was empty he filled it up again and pushed her to drink it. He and Brittany were settled on their decision, so why did Josefina have to bother him about it and call him names? He felt like a six year old again. Being yelled at for something that he was ready to responsibility for.

"Ok. I´ll have to use the bathroom." Brittany said, grabbed the bag and pulled Santiago with her as well. They didn´t say a word to one another and as soon as the door hit the lock, the Latino was excited.

"What do you want me to do, Britt? Turn around or hold the stick?" Santiago asked, because he was really unsure of how he was helping right now.

"No. No. I just wanted you here. Well, maybe turn around. I just couldn't do this on my own and if… you know… If I am indeed pregnant, who else would I want to share this experience with rather than you?" Her voice was small and she leaned into him. Santiago just kissed her and held her as close as he could.

"Ok. But let´s leave all the what ifs and see what we are dealing with. Because I really wanna know and face whatever comes next," he started and picked up the first package to read the instructions and mumbled "ok. So open cap and aim for the small stick… ok, ok." He then turned to Brittany and asked: "Isn´t it safer to pee in a cup and dip them in there?"

"How bad do you think my aim is?" She asked in faux anger and grabbed the first stick from him. Santiago rapidly unpacked the others because, Brittany was already squatting over the toilet.

"San, on second thought please turn around. I´ll tell you when I´m done."

He heard everything and it was weird, but then he thought about it and was aware that this again concerned both of them. When the blonde was done and all sticks were placed along the bathroom counter they stood there. Two minutes of waiting ahead of them. Santiago was the first one to break the silence.

"Can I be honest with you?" Brittany nodded and Santiago went on. "I wouldn´t mind a child right now. With you I feel like I can do anything. Even coach said that my stats are sky rocketing and if I keep that up, I have the even more choices of teams to pick from. And don´t be mad," he paused "but I was aware that I was naked, you know, down there."

Brittany gently smiled at him then smashing their lips together. This man was something else.

"I love you." She said in between kisses and right on time, when things started to become heated again the timer remined them of their task at hand.

"Well let´s see if you are going to be a father or not Mr. Lopez." Brittany said and turned the first stick over. _Negative._ She turned the second, third and fourth over. They all said the same. _Negative._

She was not pregnant. Brittany wasn´t sure if she should cry or be happy, right now there was any emptiness inside her. Santiago held her again, he kissed the top of her head and tried to hold back tears that wanted to form in his eyes.

"Let me take you out tonight and we can talk about this again, ok? Maybe it wasn´t meant to be right now. You just moved in here anyways, we would need a bigger place and maybe give Liam some more time to grow up." Santiago said and kissed her again. Brittany nodded into his chest. She told him that she would get dressed now.

The Latino on the other hand went back into the living room. Elisa and Josefina heard the door close and came out of the kitchen. When his sister was about to start ranting he spoke.

"Don´t worry. She is not pregnant, so you can chill and please watch Liam. Brittany wants to go out and just… I don´t know, just do it, please." Santiago stuttered out. Josefina was confused and walked over to him.

"You wanted this to happen?" She asked. All Santiago did was nod and explained to her that maybe the no barrier was a mistake, but as soon as they noticed they talked about it and the consequences. He told her that neither nor Brittany would have minded a second child and that he had the had the money to support them.

Elisa told Santiago to go out and spoil Brittany for the evening and if something would come up they would call. Josefina was still speechless and just nodded. Twenty minutes later, Santiago and Brittany left the apartment and walked a couple of blocks to a small restaurant.

There wasn´t a lot of talk in the beginning, but after Santiago told her to think about it like their first try of many, she got better. In the end, the blonde more than enjoyed the first night out with Santiago and it was nice. There was no big planning before and this was perfect. All they did was planning their future or a least thinking about what could happen.

Santiago told Brittany of his chances to play for the different teams and told her that he would move there, if possible but never do it without her. He wanted to be close to her and Liam. Without hesitation, Brittany told him that she would follow him anywhere. She told him about her plans and finishing her degree. Everything seemed alright for them. They agreed on the important facts and knew that they could handle everything together.

When they came back home that night, Josefina and Elisa were already asleep and so was Liam.

The two girls stayed for another two days and everything went back to normal. When the little family said goodbye to them at the airport, Brittany made out a small tear in Josefina and Santiago´s eyes. After all it was a nice visit and Santiago loved the time with his sister. Finally meeting her girlfriend and learning more about them was great. He was happy that he was the first one she confide in.

When New Year´s Eve was just a day away, Brittany wanted to know what they were going to do. Santiago wanted to stay in and relax, because practice started on January second. The blonde was all the happy about it.

"Maybe we can do some other practice," she suggested and Santiago raised an eyebrow "the naked kind." She added. Her boyfriend was all for it. He picked her up and walked into the bedroom.

The blonde felt tingles in her lower belly region, maybe she confused it with being horny, but Santiago made her feel like all problems were irrelevant. All that was important now was their exchange of soft kisses, followed by probably the fastest times of sex they ever had.

The blonde could feel the Latino´s need. He wanted to release the anger and disappointment. He bend Brittany over and took her. Brittany had to tell him once to not to be too rough, but this animalistic nature was something she could used to. Not always, but sometimes was on the table for her. Santiago´s raw nature, damn was she turned on. Her grunts were silenced by the pillows and even after the Latino filled the condom, he did not rest until she came. His tongue finally brought her over the edge, but this sweaty adventure made them forget, at least for five minutes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for being MIA! Don´t worry, I did not abandon this story! Nor will I abandon any other of my works! Enjoy!**

January came and went, so did February.

March was full on, as well as football season. Santiago was on for the last games of his Junior year. Scouts have flooded the stadium each game to see him play. Coach Gordon pushed him during practice and told him of his bright future. It was flattering and sometimes the Latino enjoyed the attention, espcially when he recieved packages from different universities filled with merchandise. He dressed Liam in the overly big shirts and hats to take pictures. Those where the simple moments he enjoyed. But then practise came again and demanded his attention.

His focus however was somewhere else.

Brittany and Liam, mainly Liam, took up the rest of his time. Since they signed her up for online classes and she worked as a waitress, Santiago and her schedule weren´t adding up anymore. Most of their leisure was spent alone. While Brittany worked at the restaurant, Santiago watched Liam and did his amount of studying and writing his papers. Besides all of his school work, coach Gordon gave him and his defense team mates some videos to review and learn their opponents

When he wasn´t at home Brittany spent her time with Liam. They barely saw each other and it was eating Brittany alive. Santiago was too exhausted to even tackle this problem right now. He enjoyed the minutes they saw each other and he felt her in his arms at night.

"San, we need another solution. This is not working. I thought living together would ease things up for us. Instead I see you less than before." Brittany whined on the phone. Santiago was on the way to a game in Arizona, which left Brittany home alone again with Liam. She and Santiago barely had time to say goodbye last night before he had to leave again.

"I know baby, but let me finish this year and I will have a lot more time. You know how it is. Finals and football are not a good combination right now. I have four more weeks of games and then just some final papers. Let´s get through this and I will have an entire three weeks with nothing to worry about but you and Liam. Can you hold out that long?"

He was truly sorry. The Latino hated the situation just as much as his girlfriend did. He was bothered as hell. Although he pretended he had everything together. Brittany was falling apart and Santiago had to be strong for her.

Last night on the bus ride to the Arizona State University he admitted to himself that raising a family and taking care of them was hard work. It was also the moment he was happy that Brittany did not became pregnant on Christmas. All the effort needed to take care of a family and keep his grades up were too much. He hated to admit it, but Santiago felt defeated.

He admired his mother so much and texted her how much he loved and missed her. He also added a video of Liam and himself babbling. Brittany recorded it just around New Year´s.

His mother loved every small update on his little family. His sisters obviously did not say a word to their mother. It made him happy, but he also could not be bothered why they didn´t right now. There were too many fires right now. He did not need another one in New York.

Maribel kept telling her son that she will be visiting them again soon. She wanted to be there for Liam´s first birthday party. The Latino was aware that Brittany and Maribel talked on the phone sometimes and that his girlfriend invited his mother. He was more than happy that they got along so well.

The only sister who updated him on what was going on was Josefina. Twice a week she wrote her brother some messages about what was going on. Jazmin and Julia seemed to keep their mouth shut, even more since the youngest Lopez girl told them about Brittany quitting her job at the club. He was thankful for Jazmin.

Their little fall out was forgotten after Santiago admitted during an early phone call that this was hard. His sister chuckled on the phone and they continued to swap stories. The young Latino teased his sister about when she would come out to their mother and encouraged her to just do it. Their mother loved their children unconditionally. Santiago said so at least.

"San, you are well aware that there are reason why abortions and some other things, like the former employment of your girlfriend are not mentioned. Our mother may be a great woman to somebody on the outside. But she still is a Latina and you know how stuff works that is not catholic or within her cultural background. Damn, I was surprised how happy she was about your relationship and even more how ok she was with the fact that Brittany has a child and not yours." Jazmin was trying to sound relaxed, her nervous chuckles just underlined it.

"Jaz, we are good and I think as long as mom understands how you are feeling about her, and mainly that means you are serious about her, she cannot change a thing. Don´t you think? I mean, dad always told me to be myself and I remember one afternoon when we tried out different sports and I said I hated baseball, he told me that I never have to hide anything. Especially never the things I love. He kept joking about loving pudding and hot dogs together, no matter how weird my preferences are. He would always love me. Love us."

"How about this, I will tell her and right after you tell her about Brittany and the almost pregnancy?" She mocked him.

"Fuck off. Maybe I was just trying to tell you that I will be there for you and... and... damn I hate it. You know I love you Jaz and so does mom." His voice broke for a second, but he knew that she understood.

They laughed his timid outrage of feelings off and Santiago invited her and Elisa to Liam´s birthday. Another laugh erupted, Liam was barely able to understand what was going on. He only would enjoy the attention and Maribel´s pearls, because she will definitely wear them again to have the baby´s eyes on her.

When Sunday finally came and the bus rolled back onto the university quad, Brittany had a sleeping Liam on her arm. It was barely five in the morning. The blonde wanted that day off and Quinn agreed that she could drop Liam off today, what Quinn did not know was that Brittany would be there at six am sharp.

She and Puck would take him to the park and have him back by nightfall. The blonde´s payment was a day with Beth in return. She didn´t mind this at all. Beth and her would have a girl´s day and play with her dolls and draw a lot of pictures, have ice cream and more.

The Latino received next to his congratulations message from his girlfriend a strict instruction to sleep on the ride back. He noticed Puck´s beat up car standing in the lot, when the bus pulled up and knew that the mohawked man would not be the one to pick him up.

He saw Brittany standing there. She only wore sweatpants, but she was beautiful. Liam was sleeping in her arms and Santiago smiled through his sleepy eyes.

He pushed himself out off his seat, he wanted to be the first one out. Santiago wanted to be close to Brittany and Liam.

"Hey," he breathed when he kissed her, "I missed you."

"Well, you have me until 7 pm tonight all for yourself. Liam will be with Quinn and Puck. I need you all to myself. And don´t worry, I bought a box of condoms, well two, just in case." She whispered against his lips.

Brittany could not keep away from Santiago and she felt bad to ask Quinn to take her son. The main factor, however, was a certain fear of drifting away from her Latino and she needed a day with intimacies and preferably sex with him.

The outlook onto this day made him not just happy but rather excited. "Let´s drop him off," he turned to the sleeping baby "I will make it up to you, I promise little man."


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry for being MIA! Let´s do this! I know it is more a filler chapter, but we are having some progress. Enjoy and leave a review.**

"Classes are great and there are more young women with children who dropped out of college." Brittany said excited. It was her first day of evening class and Santiago enjoyed her enthusiasm. He was off on Thurdays and spent the time with Liam and checked on around campus for a kindergarten spot.

They were getting into their family routine. Santiago enjoyed it and grew into his role as a father for Liam. Brittany loved seeing their interaction. Liam and Santiago became easily accustomed with each other. Once when Brittany and Santiago took Liam with them for grocery shopping, the elderly cashier told them what a beautiful family they were and that Liam had the eyes of his father. Brittany thought that this was the greatest compliment anyone could have given them. Brittany was just a second away from crying in the parking lot.

"That´s great, Britt. I am happy that you are making friends. Tell me more, what was your first session about?" Santiago asked while sitting down next to her on the couch. Liam was already in bed for two hours and honestly, Santiago was exhausted. Even on his day off, he had to write papers and study. Liam also needed a lot of attention, since he began crawling like a maniac.

"Mainly, just looking at the course outline and getting questions out off the way. It´ll be a though semester, but I´ll manage. And if not, maybe you can be my study buddy." She whispered in his ear. Santiago let out a small groan. The wandering hands of his girlfriend did not help right now, but his tiredness flew out the window as soon as Brittany ran her hands over his shorts.

"Damn, babe. Keep going." He encouraged her and kissed her neck. She rubbed harder and his dick was growing to its full size. Kneeling on front of him was an even better sight. The sexy grin she gave him made it even harder not to explode right this second.

"This is going to be fun." She said before exposing Santiago.

When they finished it was almost eleven pm and Brittany was exhausted. Class tired her out and after the blowjob, Santiago wanted to return the favor. They fell asleep within minutes on the couch.

The next time they woke up was when Liam cried around nine in the morning. When Santiago saw the time his eyes bulged out comically and the yelled. "Fuck! Shit! Britt, I am late for practice. I gotta run! Fucking hell!"

Brittany was pushed onto the floor and with a muffled groan she heard her boyfriend yell. She got up from the floor and walked into the kitchen to fix him some coffee and a bagel. She was barely finished when he came running into the kitchen, grabbing his breakfast. "Thanks babe." And after giving her a short peck he was out the door.

Brittany took a sip of her coffee and walked to get her son. They would spend the day together and the blonde decided to have a bath with her son first. Liam will definitely enjoy their time in the bathtub, add some toys and the water will fly all over the bathroom.

It sounded like her perfect start. So she freed Liam of his diaper and gave him a small bottle. He always like being naked and seeing all of the toys in the bathtub made him squeal in excitement.

"I knew you would enjoy this my big man." She said and gave him a kiss.

Sitting in the warm water behind her son, made the warmth spread through her body. She watched his eager hands trying to grab all the toys at once, but failed. It didn´t stop his will to try again. Water went over the rim of the bathtub, but what got Liam´s attention was the voice of his mother while moving on of the rubber ducks.

"Look, Mr. Ducky is swimming around and he his happy to see you. Look sweetie." Brittany gently pushed the duck´s beak against Liam´s belly. She used the distraction to wash the boys´ hair and and carefully scrub his back. She wanted to get him clean as well.

Brittany found that Liam was getting a little bit slower with his movements. Another nap was in order. She stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. Just to grab Liam right after herself. Wrapped in a little Cookie monster bathrobe, Brittany held her son close. "Snuggles are in order." Brittany said and walked into the bedroom. The bed was unmade and she laid herself and Liam under the comforter.

The smell of Santiago took over her senses. The Latino had only been gone for about an hour, but she wanted him back. Liam could not be bothered with anything. He was yawning about to fall asleep again. She gently kissed his forehead and secured him with pillows to not fall. Then she drifted off to sleep.

Gurgles and sloppy hands woke her again. Liam was wide awake and opened his tiny bathrobe, showing of his belly. Brittany carefully grabbed his hands. "That was a short nap. What are we gonna do now? Better get you into some diapers, my little prince." Brittany said and kissed the exposed baby´s belly.

That is what she did. Carrying Liam into his room and dressing him as casual as possible. She needed to get dressed as well and let her crawling son follow her across the living-room back into her bedroom. She went for some sweats and a plain t-shirt.

The blonde did not have that much to do and after finishing her chores she dressed Liam and left the apartment. A walk would do her and Liam good.

Pushing the stroller through the suburbs of Los Angels she became aware of everything she usually only saw at night. The sidewalks were busy, people flooded into the streets and chatter filled the air. The coffee shops had some tables set outside and those were filled with customers wildly talking to each other, warming themselves with hot coffee. Liam enjoyed all that was going on around him. When they reached a small playground, Brittany sat the stroller aside and sat her son into one of the swings. As soon as Liam was swinging enough she took out her cell phone to snap a picture and right after a video of him enjoying this. Santiago might be busy right now, but as soon as he would look at his phone, he could see the happy baby.

After an hour she decided to walk further towards the university. She thought about picking Santiago up and decided why not and went for it. They could have a small lunch after practice and enjoy this sunny March afternoon. Liam was knocked out. He had one small carrot snack and passed out right after.

She heard the players yell and the coach´s whistle blow. Brittany felt giddy inside, she had never seen Santiago train before and it already felt kind of domestic, to pick her boyfriend up from work.

She saw some men sitting on the stands of the practice field, cell phones on their ears and scribbling widely on their notepads. Brittany chose a spot on the other end and closest to the grass. Liam still has not woken up and could not be bothered. Brittany looked around and tried to find him. It shouldn´t be this hard, but the whole team was huge. Every single man was tall and packed with muscles, it made it even harder that nobody was wearing their numbers or names.

Then she saw tan legs run towards the end zone. It was him. He was moving so easily and and it seemed that nobody could keep up, but then she saw the other man come and tackle him to the ground. It looked painful and the seconds passed until he finally got back up. He looked around a raised a hand to show that he was alright.

She hoped that their eyes would meet and then they did. She smiled and gently waved and received a wave back. Another hour of watching him play then he finally grabbed his back and ran over to her.

"What a surprise." He said and leaned over for a kiss. Liam woke up and gurgled when he saw the Latino. Picking the baby up some cheers and wolf whistles erupted from the side line. His team mates were making fun of him. He could hear one of them yell. "Look at Lopez! Not even done with university, but already a family -" He could not finish his statement. Finn gave him a rough nudge which almost made his team mate fall to the ground.

Santiago just lifted up his middle finger in his team mates direction while smiling at Brittany. Liam gave his best to bite the Latino´s nose. Pulling away he looked at them both.

"How about we grab something to eat, because I don´t think the little man will enjoy my nose too much."

Their lips met for a kiss and after they parted, Brittany whispered a let´s go.

The decided on just picking something small up and eating it at the beach. Liam enjoyed the sand between his toes and Brittany already knew that he would sleep like a rock tonight. Santiago must be thinking the same. The way his hand wandered on the exposed sliver of her skin, he was in for more.

"If I was a crazy hormonal teenager, I´d say I want to wait until the sun goes down and then take you right here." He whispered in her ear. She chuckled and replied.

"Well, I am sorry to disappoint you. But we have a child here with us and our teen years are already behind us. But if you want something positive, I heard back from the kindergarten the have a spot opening up next month."

"Britt, that is amazing. I don´t want to get rid of him, no way, but you and I both could get more done while Liam is at the daycare. Furthermore, he will be more agile than he is right now and he needs another outlet. Or," He drag out the ´o´ but didn´t finish.

"No, Santiago. We are not adding a ball pit to the apartment. Liam will do fine in daycare and he will enjoy the time home with us as well. You have to focus, and so do I. If you really want to go into a ball pit, we can go to one of those fun parks for children." Brittany said in fake annoyance. Santiago loved every second of it. He clapped his hands like a little kid and Liam´s attention who tired running towards them. The sand flew everywhere and after another five steps he fell into the sand.

When the sun began to set, they packed up and went home. Liam was out when Brittany put him down. Santiago went straight into the shower and undressed. He did not notice the his girlfriend entered. He jumped and almost slipped in the shower when he heard her voice.

"So, babe. What are we going to do tonight? I really feel like cuddling up and watching a movie." She said while changing into her sleepwear.

"Sure," He replied. "I´m so exhausted. Just chilling sounds awesome. I have to get up early tomorrow. Coach wants us to run three miles before class." Brittany smiled and tied her hair into a messy bun.

"How about I ask you neighbor for her jogger, so Liam and I could join you. I don´t mind running. I clears my head." Santiago was impressed. How could a person be this into running in the morning. She supported him and was willing to get up with him.

"Are you sure? I mean, it would be like 6 am. Although, I would love to go running with you. That would be a first for us. Ok, sure! Yes, go ask her." He said with enthusiasm.

"It´ll do me good as well. Besides, we should be thinking about inviting your mother again. Didn´t you say that her birthday is coming up? Maybe, we could invite her to stay for a day or two and drive to Sacramento with her. She mentioned wanting to go there." Brittany said before leaving the bathroom.

Santiago was alone in the shower and had time to recap what has just happened. Brittany was so attentive. How could she remember this simple piece of information? His mother must have mentioned it once during her last visit. Santiago only knew that his mother wanted to visit Sacramento, because she wanted to visit each capital of the US.

Brittany was surprising him over and over again. Santiago counted himself one lucky man!


	19. Chapter 19

**No, I did not die. To proof this, here is another chapter! I updated quickly, I know. Enjoy it while I work on the next chapter. :)**

Santiago was whipped. No matter what Brittany asked of him, he did it. It started out with running every morning. After the one time she came running with him, she enjoyed it so much and asked him to do it again, and again. This started two weeks ago. The Latino could not deny that he felt better, but he was exhausted. Especially now around the last exams. But the exhaustion was always forgotten as soon as Brittany pressed a kiss onto his lips or Liam gave him a toothless smile.

Liam passed his first week of kindergarten and Brittany barely cried when they dropped him off the first day. When they entered the facility, Santiago was recognized by the employees. They talked to him about his games and how well he did. He, however, could only focus on Brittany and Liam. The baby boy was looking around the room at the many different areas which were splattered with toys and other children. When the Latino noticed Liam scrambling to get out of his position, he excused himself and followed him into one of the corners to explore.

"Well, he seems excited." Said an older woman who joined them. She introduced herself as Emma, the facility manager. This calmed Brittany down and they exchanged some small talk and went into her office to finalize the paperwork. Santiago was still busy with Liam and some trucks and did not notice a younger woman approaching them.

"Hello Mr. Lopez. My name is Becca. I work here." She said in a seductive voice. The Latino did not even look up from the truck he was carefully moving so Liam´s eyes could follow.

"Great, thanks." He said and hoped that Brittany would come back fast. And thank the Lord, his wish was heard. Brittany returned with the older woman. Another five minutes of small talk and Santiago was free to leave with a slightly sobbing Brittany.

Dropping Liam off, gave both of them more time to study. Santiago needed it now more than ever, Brittany on the other hand picked up another shift at the restaurant. His exams came running at him and it had gone so far that he took a book to toilet with him.

It was Thursday morning. The two just got back from their run and Brittany was in the shower. Santiago prepared some food for her and Liam´s lunch box. She would drop him off and he would bring the baby home with him after class. Busy with some applesauce, Liam sat in his highchair.

"This feels so domestic." Brittany said while entering the kitchen.

"Yes, and I am your houseman." Santiago replied and made his girlfriend laugh. She gave him a kiss and faux disgust, because he was still sweaty. After that she walked over to Liam and kissed him as well. "San, before I forget. Call your mother and ask her about coming. I am off the weekend in two weeks. So, if she wants to. We can spend it together. You don´t have a game and Liam will love playing with her pearls again."

Whipped! All Santiago could do was agree. He wanted to see his mother again, no doubt. But Brittany was so easily in charge. "Yeah, I will. But can I do that tomorrow? I really gotta focus on that final today, but I´ll call her right after, promise." He said and walked out of the kitchen to grab a shower before heading to his study group.

"Yes, babe!" She called after him. "See Liam, San is all busy and can´t even give his mother a call. But tomorrow we will call her, maybe facetime her and then you can invite her." Brittany said to Liam. He was on high alert now. "Abuela," Brittany said slowly, "Liam, abuela Lopez. Do you remember her? You loved her necklace. She will be happy to see you again."

Liam grunted in amusement, but he went walking towards the living room, where Santiago placed a blanket with toys. Liam headed straight for a truck and rolled it back and forth. He was happy and Brittany could grab her stuff, while he was busy.

Fifteen minutes later she Santiago was dressed and ready to go. Brittany was holding Liam and her bag. "Babe, are you ready?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, just lemme grab my shit -er- stuff and I am ready to go." He replied.

"San, please hurry. I have to get to class and I need to drop Liam off." The blonde whined.

"I am so sorry." He started and slightly annoyed grabbed his stuff. "It´s just with all that is going on right now, I am a little bit distracted." The blonde heard his annoyance now and she was just on the edge like him.

"Calm down. I was just telling you that we have to leave, if you want me to drop you of at pracitce and-" She could not finish, because he interrupted her.

"Yes! Thank you! I got the message. Gosh, just leave already, I´ll call Finn." Santiago was so close to screaming. The shock in Brittany eyes made him realize this. When he wanted to apologize. Brittany was already out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Fuck!" Santiago screamed and threw his books on the floor. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! God, what is wrong?"

He needed another five minutes to calm down until he was able to call Finn and ask him to pick him up. His friend and teammate turned around and made a detour to pick him up. Santiago tried to act normal and say thank you, but Finn looked right through it.

"What´s up?" He asked and before Santiago could answer he added, "and don´t lie to me, we have been together for so long for practice and I think I know you, inside and out."

"Who would have thought you were such a philosophical man?" Santiago tried to joke. Finn just gave him a knowing look and waited for an answer.

"Fuck it." Santiago began. "Brittany and I got into a totally stupid fight. It was about nothing."

Finn chuckled. "It couldn´t be about nothing. Your head is all over the place and we need to get it screwed back on before practice or coach will kick your ass." The Latino knew that his friend was right and shook his head.

"I know. We were getting ready and I was just a minute behind and she kept telling me that we were going to be late and I raised my voice. When I wanted to apologize she was already out the door with Liam. Dammit. Saying it, makes it even sound even more stupid and ridiculous." He said grabbing his cell phone in a sad attempt to call Brittany. He knew that she was already at the restaurant, but he hoped that she would still pick up. There was no answer. Before he could do more impulsive things and say something stupid, he hung up.

"I don´t even know what to do. This is just so fucking stupid. How can something so stupid be blown out off proportion?"

Finn wanted to reply and tried to calm the situation down. He knew that this fight or disagreement, whatever one could call it, was seriously upsetting his friend. So instead of pulling into the upcoming parking lot Finn drove past it and ignored the complaints of his friend. He stopped at a small diner and got out of car, only telling the Latino to come along and have some breakfast. It took another 15 minutes until Santiago said another word.

"Why are we here and not at practice? Not, that I do not enjoy breakfast, but we have an obligation and my future is kind of riding on this." Santiago said, not really convinced of the answer himself. This was something he needed right now. Just to get away from everything, even though, practice was still on his mind, he was calm for now.

"Actually, there is no practice today. Coach canceled last minute via email, I take that you did not check your account this morning. I was just going in early to get some studying done, but here I am. Breakfast sounds even better now, because why study on an empty stomach?" Finn said, stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

Santiago took a big sip of his coffee and ravished his sandwich. This was turning into a good morning. After this shitty morning, he was going to do some studying and think of how to fix this irrational fight with Brittany. Finn saw the Latino staring into the endless space behind him.

"San, you have to relax and tell Brittany that this was stupid. You are totally on the edge with football, school and taking care of a family. She will understand, right? I mean this must be new to her too."

"I don´t know. Yes, it is all new and stressful. But her being on the edge does not explain this annoyance with me. Seriously, I feel like a hormonal teenager again, dealing with such stupid arguments over nothing. This is just coming up at the perfect fucking moment." Santiago complained and just as he was about to continue his phone rang. Instead of the hoped call from Brittany, it was his mother. This woman had impeccable timing.

"Hey mom. Yes, I was going to call you tomorrow, but when I get you now, even better. Brittany said that you could come and spend the upcoming weekend with us. We would love to have you and I should specifically tell you that Liam misses your pearls." He tried to sound as normal as possible. His mother was happy about the invitation and agreed. Santiago was glad that their phone call ended as quickly as it began.

"Sooo, your mother is coming to visit. Well this is nice." Finn teased.

"Gosh, this is getting more fucked up by the second. Just this morning she asked me to invite my mother and we were excited. But now, this sucks." Santiago said exhaling loudly.

"I know this is like the girly _est_ talk we ever had, but you really need to talk to her and make her understand, that this was not on purpose and that you both are on the edge right now." Finn said.

"Yeah, I know. I know..."

Sitting in the library was not helpful. The Latino had no nerve and concentrating right now. Checking his watch, he realized that he barely had an hour left to review for this final. He sucked in as much air as he could and reminded himself that tonight he would figure all of this out with her. This couldn´t be this hard, right? He would apologize and explain the pressure he is under right now. They will make up and go back to normal. Easy.

"Easy." He whispered. But The Latino was in for more than an easy conversation tonight. He just did not know it yet.


End file.
